Not Going Anywhere
by jjoplin
Summary: What if the one thing that ripped them all apart, could bring them back together.
1. same ol same ol

Once again, I own nothing that has anything to do with The OC.

Takes place deeper into the second season.

What if the one thing that ripped them all apart, could bring them back together…

It's around the middle of February in Newport Beach and spring is on the horizon. Not a whole lot has seemed to progress in Newport Beach, Caleb's case is still going on, nobody really sure if it will ever end. Seth gave up on trying to get Summer back, or at least, that's what he wants everybody to think. Summer and Zach are still dating, and even though Seth tries his hardest to hate Zach; he can't seem to not be his friend.

Somebody else Seth has seemed to make friends with is Marissa. Not that they weren't friends before, but their friendship has grown much stronger over the past months. It's not too surprising; they always had a lot in common, even though the other didn't know about it. And it seemed they both took comfort in the fact that somebody was going through something similar to what they were when Ryan had left. They were both lonely and miserable…they could relate, and they both helped each other. But it never extended past friendship, Marissa knew that Seth only wanted Summer, and Seth knew that Marissa only wanted Ryan, and to both of them, that was how it should be…but as of now, it wasn't.

Marissa and Ryan have been trying to be friends, and so far it has worked, but as everybody knows, they can never really be friends. They are civil, and cordial, but more often than not, their awkward silences seem to keep them apart. Ryan and Lindsay have remained friends, despite Ryan trying to hook Lindsay up with Seth, and Lindsay trying to tell Ryan that she didn't want Seth, she wanted him. Ryan tried, as politely as he could, to tell Lindsay that what he really needed was a friend, and that's what they have become. There is no doubt that Lindsay doesn't still want Ryan, but she knows about Marissa, at least the bits of information she could get out of Ryan, which honestly wasn't much.

Other than the never-ending relationship problems, it is business as usual in Newport Beach.

Ryan walked into the kitchen from the pool house, fully dressed and ready for the day, with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Ryan plopped the bag down on the kitchen island as he nodded to Seth who was sitting eating a bowl of cereal and eyeing the Arts and Leisure section. Ryan poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the counter. Seth folded the paper up with one hand and slid it across the counter before leaning back in his chair and looking over at Ryan.

Seth: What's up man?

Ryan: Nothing.

Seth: (Sarcasm) You ready for another exciting day at school?

Ryan: Yeah, sure.

Seth: Yeah, another grueling day of watching her waltz around on his arm. (In a higher pitched voice) Look at my boyfriend Zach, isn't he perfect, not like my last boyfriend…what was his name?

Seth got a disgusted look his face while Ryan just stared at him.

Ryan: I thought you said you were over Summer.

Seth: (Quickly) I am.

Ryan: Right, and I thought you said you were friends with Zach.

Seth: I am…

Seth looked at Ryan and Ryan gave him one of his classic looks, not needing to say a word in order for Seth to understand him.

Seth: Okay, I see your point…well; at least I don't do it in public anymore.

Ryan: Thank God for that.

Seth: We should probably go…wouldn't want to be late.

Ryan: Why does someone who doesn't care about school, care about being late?

Seth: I don't care about school…

Ryan: But you care about seeing someone before school…

Seth sighed and turned around, walking towards the door. When he got through the threshold he turned his head and talked back into the kitchen.

Seth: School's the only place I see her…

Ryan watched Seth walk completely out of the room before grabbing his backpack and muttering under his breath.

Ryan: Yeah, you're over her.

Ryan shook his head and walked out of the kitchen heading towards the front door. When he got outside Seth was already in the driver's seat of the Range Rover. Since Sandy was still gainfully unemployed, due to the fact that he remained as Caleb's legal council, he really had no need for a car during the day. Ryan slid into the passenger seat and shut the door as Seth quickly put the car in drive and sped down the driveway.


	2. tension

About five minutes later, Seth pulled the Range Rover into the Harbor parking lot, full of BMW's, Mercedes, about ten other Range Rover's and the occasional sports car; one of which, was a bright red brand new Mustang which Seth noticed and pulled into the empty spot next to it, before Ryan could stop him. Marissa was sitting in her car before school, listening to music, she had her windows down, and she was blaring Stiff Little Fingers from her stereo. Seth heard the music as he got out of the Range Rover and immediately squatted down outside the passenger seat of the car looking in.

Seth: Nothing better than something angry, loud and obnoxious first thing in the morning.

Marissa: My thoughts exactly.

Marissa rolled up her windows and turned off her car before opening the door and stepping out. Marissa had her purse draped over her shoulder and was digging through it looking for something while walking around the side of the car. When she finally gave up she stopped walking only to look up and be standing directly in front of Ryan. Their eyes locked and the two just looked at each other. Seth stood back watching the scene before he decided he would interrupt. Seth waved his hands in the air trying to draw attention to himself before speaking.

Seth: While it seems we're all having a good time here with the staring contest and all, I have some more pressing issues to get to.

Seth looked up and saw Summer and Zach walking hand in hand into the school. Both Ryan and Marissa tore their eyes away from each other to look in the direction Seth was, neither of them really cared what he was looking at, even though they both knew it was Summer, the truth was they both just wanted an excuse not to get caught up in each others eyes again.

Seth: So…Marissa, if you'll be attending our history class this morning…let's walk.

Seth walked past Ryan and Marissa who were still facing each other.

Marissa: Bye Ryan.

Ryan: Bye.

Marissa turned and walked away, catching up with Seth. Ryan stood back and watched the two of them walk into school together. Seth said something to Marissa, which was probably some witty statement and Marissa slapped his arm, while Seth started laughing. Ryan continued to watch them walk away, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of Seth. Ryan knew there was nothing going with Seth and Marissa, he knew they were friends and nothing more, but at the same time he was jealous because he couldn't be a friend to Marissa like Seth was. He couldn't simply hang out with her anymore, it was always awkward; because they both wanted more, and they both knew it…they just didn't know the other felt the same way. Ryan was soon pulled out of his thought process by the small dirty white 80's car that drove past him. Ryan watched the car and laughed looking at all the bumper stickers plastered all over the back of the car. The car came to a halt a few spaces down from the Range Rover, and Lindsay stepped out of the car. Lindsay, who had spotted Ryan when she pulled into the parking lot, began walking straight towards him.

Lindsay: Hey Ryan.

Ryan: Hey.

Lindsay: You ready for that AP physics test today?

Ryan: It shouldn't be too bad.

Lindsay: Are you kidding, I studied for hours last night.

Ryan laughed and shook his head as they walked into school and down the halls, then eventually split up heading off to their respective classes.


	3. the way they were

Marissa and Seth quickly walked into school, not wanting to get to class, but Seth wanted to catch up to Summer, and Marissa was just trying to keep up. They made their way to the coffee shop and stood at the counter as Seth ordered a coffee and was stealing glances towards Summer who was watching Zach play one of the video games. Seth looked down at Marissa and saw her staring at the ground.

Seth: You all right?

Marissa: Why didn't I just say something to him?

Seth: I don't know…

Marissa: Why didn't he say anything to me?

Seth: Ryan's not a man of many words.

A sly grin appeared on Marissa's face.

Marissa: He never was.

Seth: Look, Marissa, the only person who wants things to go back to the way they were more than me, is you. You love him, he loves you…I've said it before, and you should actually talk to him. And next time try to make out more than two words.

Marissa: Shut up…but, wait…did he tell you that?

Seth grimaced slightly as he looked at Marissa.

Seth: Not in so many words.

Marissa: Of course.

Marissa became lost in thought while Seth went back to watching Summer.

Marissa: Do you think he would talk to me?

Marissa looked over at Seth but he obviously didn't hear her.

Marissa: Seth?

Seth: God, look at them, do they really have to make out like that in public…all out in the open, in front of everybody!

Marissa: You're still working on that whole selfish thing aren't you?

Seth: Huh…look at them! They don't even come up for air.

Marissa shook her head and started walking off towards her classroom.

Marissa: Lets go to class.

Seth took one last disgusted glance before walking off, coffee in hand and following Marissa to their history class.


	4. not hungry?

The day was slowly creeping by and lunch had finally arrived. Marissa and Seth were eating at the table that they used to eat at with Ryan and Summer the year before. They always sat there, Ryan would often sit with them, but it never did much for the conversation. Summer and Zach would join them sometimes, which was often quite entertaining for Marissa, but somewhat miserable for Seth, Summer and Zach. Nevertheless, the two sat at the table together, Seth had his I-pod headphones in his ears, and was munching on his tuna sandwich, while Marissa was flipping through a magazine as her untouched salad sat on the table. A few minutes later Ryan appeared behind Seth and tapped him on the shoulder. Seth pulled his headphones out of his ears and looked up at Ryan.

Seth: Hey man.

Ryan: Hey, mind if I join you?

Ryan cautiously looked over at Marissa who immediately went back to reading her magazine.

Seth: Yeah, pull up a chair.

Ryan sat down at the table placing his tray of food in front of him.

Seth: What's going on man?

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and unwrapped his burrito taking a bite. Seth looked at Ryan for a second before placing his headphones back in his ears. Ryan had been eating his lunch, and carefully sneaking glances at Marissa who was trying very hard to stay concentrated on her magazine. Ryan glanced over at Seth quickly and saw that he was staring out into space, or possibly the direction of Summer, sometimes he couldn't tell.

Ryan: Not hungry?

Marissa looked up at from her magazine and looked at Ryan, this went on for a few seconds before Ryan motioned towards her untouched salad.

Marissa: Oh, not really.

Ryan: You know, I really wish it didn't have to be this way with us…

Marissa: Us?

Ryan: I…

Ryan's head was scrambling trying to come up with something to say that wasn't going to sound totally idiotic. Marissa caught on to that and mustered the nerve to speak first.

Marissa: Ryan, I don't even know how it's supposed to be…neither of us does.

Ryan didn't know what to say, and apparently after her last comment neither did Marissa. The two sat and stared at each other before being interrupted by Lindsay who had approached the table.

Lindsay: Hey guys, can I sit with you?

Ryan and Marissa immediately looked up at Lindsay.

Ryan: Uh…yeah…

Ryan looked to his right and noticed the vacant chair that was once there had been snagged by a neighboring table.

Ryan: Um…

Ryan continued to look around the courtyard for a chair that wasn't in use. Marissa took notice of this and decided it was a perfect time to get out of there, she didn't want to sit at a table with the two of them anyway.

Marissa: Here Lindsay, take my seat.

Lindsay: No, really, it's okay.

Marissa: It's fine; I was going to go to the library anyway, I'm not really hungry. Enjoy your lunch.

With that Marissa grabbed her purse and gave Seth a wave, and Ryan a short look before disposing of her lunch in the trash can and walking off, interestingly enough, in the opposite direction of the library. Lindsay took Marissa's seat and dug into her lunch, while Ryan watched Marissa walk off. He watched her until she was completely out of sight. Ryan tried to push Marissa out of his mind, but just couldn't seem to do it. The rest of their lunch was fairly unentertaining, Lindsay kept trying to make conversation, but Ryan wasn't biting and Seth wasn't really paying attention. Finally the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Seth stood up from the table first, walking his tray over to the trash can before returning to the table.

Seth: Hey Ryan, don't forget I have to work after school, so meet me at the Rover right after school, so I can drop you off at home.

Ryan: Yeah, no problem.

Lindsay: I can drive you home Ryan.

Ryan looked over at Lindsay.

Seth: Actually…if neither of you mind…I'm probably going to be late if I have to drive you home…

Ryan: Yeah, it's cool. Thanks Lindsay.

Lindsay: Anytime.

Lindsay and Ryan walked off towards their AP Physics class, Seth stood back watching them go. Seth walked off in the other direction, thinking that he probably should have just been late for work instead of giving them another reason to be alone with each other. It wasn't that Seth disliked Lindsay, she was one of his friends…but he seemed to have a growing distaste for anything that was keeping them from being how they once were. Seth sighed as he turned into his classroom, in the far right corner, sat Summer and Zach, sneakily smooching before class started. Seth rolled his eyes and let out a groan before sitting in the seat farthest away from them.


	5. the one she wants

The last two hours went by just as slow as the rest of the day, and at 3:00 when the final bell sounded through the halls, Seth immediately jumped up racing out towards the parking lot and getting in the Range Rover. As he sat in the car and turned it on, he saw Ryan and Lindsay walking down the hill towards the parking lot, probably discussing the physics test they had taken. Seth pulled the car out and stuck his arm out the window giving a small wave to Ryan, before pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards The Bait Shop. Ryan put his hand up as he saw Seth, and continued walking with Lindsay towards her car. The two weren't in any rush, and were walking pretty slowly; they entered the parking lot, and continued walking down an aisle of cars. It was then that Ryan noticed Marissa walking alone through the parking lot, heading right towards them. The three of them all stopped in front of each other, which coincidentally was only a couple feet from Marissa's car.

Marissa: Where'd Seth go?

Marissa motioned to the empty parking space next to hers.

Ryan: He had to go to work.

Marissa and Ryan were staring at each other for a few seconds, and Lindsay took notice of this. She didn't do anything though, just stood back and watched. Marissa had barely even noticed that Lindsay was with Ryan; you could say she was a bit preoccupied.

Marissa: Oh, um…do you need a ride?

Ryan: Uh…

Ryan turned his head looking over at Lindsay, and Marissa in turn looked at her as well.

Marissa: Right, I'll see you guys later.

Marissa moved around Ryan and Lindsay, she hadn't wanted to get as close to Ryan as she did, but when she passed him, their arms brushed sending sparks shooting through both their bodies. Marissa smiled to herself as she took in a whiff of his cologne, before plopping down in her car and turning it on. Her Stiff Little Fingers CD was still in the player and immediately came on blasting as soon as Marissa turned her car on. Lindsay started walking towards her car, and a few seconds later Ryan joined her.

Lindsay: So, she listens to punk huh?

Ryan: (A sly smile forming on his face) She's angry.

Lindsay looked over at Ryan who was staring at the ground as he walked, a smile still on his face.

The day had progressed into night, and Ryan was sitting alone in the pool house working on homework for school. Ryan was stuck on one of his physics questions, and was on the brink of giving up, and just having Lindsay explain it to him tomorrow. But before he had the chance to throw the fifteen-pound book across the room, Seth stepped into the pool house.

Seth: Hey.

Ryan: Hey, I didn't know you were working this late.

Seth: I didn't…I got off at 5:30.

Ryan: Oh…

Seth: I was at Marissa's.

Ryan immediately looked at Seth at the mention of her name, and started his brooding process.

Seth: You know, you should really talk to –

Ryan: Seth.

Seth held up his hands in his air.

Seth: Right, sorry…I forgot we don't talk about Marissa in this house, makes Ryan uncomfortable.

Ryan shot Seth a death stare and Seth just looked at Ryan slightly amused. There was silence in the room for a few minutes.

Ryan: Why were you at her house?

Seth: We were hanging out.

Ryan: At her house?

Seth gave Ryan a confused look.

Seth: Do you think she's going to come here?

Seth was surprisingly upfront, which took Ryan by surprise a little. Ryan didn't say anything and neither did Seth. Finally Seth broke the silence.

Seth: Dude, you know Marissa and I are just friends. You're by brother, I wouldn't do that to you, and Marissa is Summer's best friend…she wouldn't do that to her.

Ryan: I know.

Seth: Good, cause the only person Marissa wants is you.

Seth walked out of the pool house leaving Ryan alone once again. Ryan stared at the door, Seth's words playing over and over in his mind. A part of him knew that Marissa still loved him; it was the same part of him and that would never stop loving her. Unfortunately Ryan still had his doubts.

Ryan: (Talking out loud, to himself) Why did she have to lie me?

Ryan shook his head and plopped down on his back onto the bed. He was exhausted, and it showed. About five minutes later, Ryan was dead asleep.


	6. breaking the ice

The next morning Ryan awoke and as usual, got out of bed heading straight for the shower. He showered and got dressed before gathering his things and making his way into the house. Like most other days, Seth was already in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee. Ryan entered the kitchen and looked at Seth, there was an awkward silence in the room.

Ryan: Look man, I'm sorry about last night…I shouldn't have…

Seth: No worries man…I understand…well, not completely, but I think I get the gist.

Ryan: Seriously though, I was thinking about it, and I'm glad she has you for a friend. I've noticed that her and Summer don't hang out as much as they used to…and I can't…

Seth: Be around her?

Ryan gave Seth a look.

Ryan: …be her friend…

Seth looked at Ryan with a somewhat sympathetic look on his face. In truth, Seth probably knew more about Ryan and Marissa's relationship, or current lack there of, than they did…only because he got to hear both sides. But he knew that they had to figure it out for themselves, he also knew they loved each other, which sometimes made him want to lock the two of them in a small room until they finally sat down and talked to each other. But Seth refrained, figuring it would happen sooner or later.

Seth: But…so we're cool.

Ryan: Yeah man.

Seth and Ryan arrived at school, and per what was becoming the usual, Seth got out of the Range Rover and walked over to Marissa, this time Ryan followed close behind.

Seth: Hey, guess what!

Marissa: What?

Seth: I totally forgot to tell you last night, Jet is playing at The Bait Shop Friday night…I got you a ticket.

Seth smiled and pulled a ticket out of his back pocket flashing it towards Marissa.

Marissa: Oh my God, tomorrow night?

Seth: Yeah, they're gonna be awesome.

Marissa: I hope so, thanks Seth.

Seth: No problem buddy.

Ryan was still standing back watching the two of them. Seth glanced over at Ryan and saw him watching the two of them.

Seth: Oh man, do you feel left out?

Seth laughed and took a step towards Ryan.

Seth: Never fear Ryan…

Seth reached into his back pocket once again and pulled out another ticket.

Seth: I got you one too.

Ryan took the ticket looking at it.

Ryan: Thanks.

Seth: Anytime, and…

Seth reached into his back pocket yet again, pulling out more tickets.

Seth: …I have three left…do you think I should give two to Summer and Zach?

Seth turned towards Marissa, obviously asking her.

Marissa: Not if you're going to complain about them making out all night.

Ryan started laughing and looked at Marissa.

Ryan: He does that to you too.

Marissa: God, all the time.

The two exchanged smiles and laughs for the first time in a while. Seth noticed this and decided to try and make a quick exit.

Seth: So I'm going to go find Summer and give her the tickets…I'll see you guys later.

And with that, Ryan and Marissa were left standing alone. Neither of them moved, and as usual, there was an awkward silence between them.

Ryan: Um…walk you to class?

Marissa looked up from the ground and her eyes locked with Ryan's. She smiled and nodded her head. Ryan smiled back and the two slowly started walking towards the direction of the school. They didn't talk; they were never much for meaningless conversation, or small talk. Ryan walked her all the way to the door of her history class and they stood outside the door for a second.

Ryan: See you later.

The comment was half question half statement, and Marissa noticed this. Marissa nodded her head, flashing a small smile before turning and walking into her classroom. Ryan watched her go and then sighed, turning and heading towards the opposite side of the school for his class.

The day had progressed and Ryan sat in his AP physics class. Lindsay was seated to his left, and she was trying to explain the homework that Ryan didn't understand to him. But Ryan wasn't even there; he was completely caught up in his thoughts about Marissa.

Lindsay: Ryan…earth to Ryan.

Ryan: Huh…what…oh, sorry.

Ryan flashed Lindsay a smile.

Lindsay: It's okay…is everything all right?

Ryan: Uh…yeah…

Ryan was thankfully interrupted by the teacher who began the day's lecture. Both Ryan and Lindsay turned their attention towards the teacher, and stopped talking. About half an hour into the class, Lindsay leaned over towards Ryan and talked quietly.

Lindsay: Did you hear Jet is playing tomorrow night?

Ryan: Yeah, Seth got me a ticket.

Lindsay: Oh cool, I've got a ticket too…do you want to go together…I mean, you know, I could give you ride…or something.

Ryan: Um…yeah, I guess that would be okay.

Lindsay smiled and Ryan felt awkward because he didn't want to lead Lindsay on.


	7. please just go

Friday classes came and went and evening had set upon Newport Beach. Ryan was in the pool house reading one of Seth's comics, thinking about getting ready for the show. Seth barged into the pool house fully dressed and ready.

Seth: Hey man, I gotta go…get there early and everything.

Ryan: Okay, I'll see you there.

Seth: Cool man, see ya.

Seth left and Ryan emerged from the bed heading towards the bathroom to change his clothes. About half an hour later, Ryan was in the kitchen talking to Sandy, when the doorbell rang.

Ryan: That's probably Lindsay…I'll be back later.

Sandy: Okay kid, have fun.

Ryan: Bye Sandy.

Ryan went over to the front door and opened it, sure enough, Lindsay stood in front of him.

Lindsay: Ready to go?

Ryan: Yeah.

The two left the house and drove towards the pier where the club was. Both Ryan and Lindsay flashed their tickets at the door and were allowed inside. They had a little while before the show started and the two made their way towards an empty table and sat down. They were sitting in silence, listening to the music that played over the house speakers

Ryan: You thirsty?

Lindsay: Yeah.

Ryan: I'll be right back.

Ryan got up from the table and went over to the bar. He got a hold of the bartender's attention and ordered two cokes. As Ryan stood at the bar, waiting for his sodas he noticed Marissa walk into the club. His eyes were immediately drawn to her, and hers to him. They stood looking at each other for a second before the club went dark and the stage lights turned on. Jet took the stage and the opening chords to "Cold Hard Btch" started wafting through the air. Ryan turned to the bartender as he handed him two drinks and then turned back towards Marissa. Marissa was still looking at Ryan, when suddenly she turned on her heels and started walking towards the door. Ryan immediately went after her.

Ryan: Marissa, wait…

Marissa stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Ryan. Ryan walked up to Marissa spilling some of the drinks on his hand.

Ryan: You leaving?

Marissa: Um…I don't really want to be here…

Ryan: Come on, it'll be fun; you can come sit with us.

Marissa looked over Ryan's shoulder and saw Lindsay sitting alone at a table.

Marissa: No, it's okay…I'm just going to go.

Ryan saw Marissa look at Lindsay, and also saw her make her decision.

Ryan: Seth's around here somewhere…you could hang out with him.

Marissa: I'm pretty sure he's working…it's okay.

Ryan knew he couldn't convince her so he nodded his head, and Marissa turned towards the door. Ryan in turn, turned back towards Lindsay, and once again joined her at the table. Marissa lingered in the doorway for a second before leaving. She was watching Ryan and Lindsay, Ryan turned towards Lindsay and flashed that smile that was once reserved for her. Marissa choked back a sob and turned for the door. Ryan had only been at the table a few minutes before he stood back up.

Lindsay: Where are you going? The show just started.

Ryan: I'll be right back.

Ryan turned and ran towards the front door of the club. Ryan exited the club, running out into the cool beach breeze. He saw Marissa sitting on a bench staring towards the ocean; Ryan came up behind her.

Ryan: I thought you were leaving.

Marissa immediately stood up and turned around.

Marissa: I am.

Ryan: I don't want you to go because of me.

Marissa: Ryan…

For a second Marissa was speechless, and then without even thinking, everything came out.

Marissa: …we're not friends, we never were, and we both know it. I can't be your friend…I wish I could. Because I know that I can't have you the way I want you…and being your friend is the only thing I can be…but it hurts too much. Seeing you with…

Ryan: Lindsay and I aren't together.

Marissa: Ryan, you like her.

Ryan gave Marissa a confused look and she continued.

Marissa: I see the way you look at her, the way you smile at her…I know you like her because you used to look at me like that…

Ryan: Marissa…

Marissa: Just stop…please, I get it okay; I just want you to be happy Ryan, I wish that I could make you happy…but I guess I can't. Just go back inside Ryan.

Ryan didn't say anything he just stared back at Marissa.

Marissa: Please just go.

Ryan opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He turned and slowly started walking towards the club again. He glanced back over his shoulder, looking at Marissa just once before entering the club again. Marissa watched him go, cursing herself on the inside…what had she just done. Had she just let him go? Did she want to let him go…no, she knew the answer was no, she never wanted to let go. A few tears fell down Marissa's face as she slowly walked towards her car. Marissa got to the car and opened the door, only to hesitate, and then slam the door shut. There was no way she was going back home, the last place she wanted to be was her mothers. It was then that Marissa remembered her dad had gone out of town this week. Marissa quickly opened her car door again, leaning over and opening the glove box. She pulled out a set of keys to the boat that Jimmy had given her, incase she ever wanted to come over. Marissa clutched the keys in her hand and swiftly exited her car, locking it and walking up the pier towards the harbor.


	8. falling for you

Inside the club, Jet was continuing their set, there were dozens and dozens of crazy teenagers jumping around on the dance floor and making a scene. Ryan had returned to the table with Lindsay. It was obvious to Lindsay that Ryan wasn't really there, he was lost in thought…but she had no idea what he could be thinking about. Ryan noticed Lindsay watching him, and turned towards her. Lindsay smiled at him, but Ryan didn't return the smile, he just looked into Lindsay's eyes, while what Marissa had said to him played over and over in his head.

Ryan: I have to go.

Ryan stood up immediately, which made Lindsay stand up as well.

Lindsay: Ryan, what's going on?

Ryan: I'm sorry, but I can't explain right now. I have to go.

Ryan turned and ran out of the club leaving Lindsay standing alone at the table, her mouth hung slightly open, wondering what had just happened. When Ryan got outside he immediately scanned the area, but there was no sign of her. Ryan walked to his right a little and noticed that Marissa's Mustang was still parked in the lot. He looked up and down the pier trying to see if he could spot her. But he couldn't see her anywhere. Ryan shoved his hands his pockets and hung his head walking up the the pier towards the harbor.

Marissa arrived at her fathers boat and stepped over the rail. She walked over to a side door, pulling the keys out and sliding one into the lock. The door opened with ease and Marissa walked in, leaving the door propped open behind her. Marissa immediately walked over to a shelf and picked up a CD case of hers that she had left at her dad's. She flipped through the CD's before finding the perfect one and placing it in the CD player. The CD began to play, and Marissa walked towards the bed. "Falling for You" by Sheila Nichols came on, as Marissa crashed down on the bed. Marissa lay on her back, with her eyes closed listening to the soft piano in the beginning of the song. Tears began slowly rolling down Marissa's face as the lyrics for the song filled the air around her.

_Falling for you _

_Did you ever see me? _

_Watching from periphery _

_I was playing a big game _

_I hoped you'd catch on all the same. _

_Falling from view _

_Did you ever touch me? _

_Floating through your popery _

_I thought I felt your fingers once _

_After waiting all these months. _

_But I was wrong… _

_So wrong _

_That was just another song _

_You wrote _

_For another girl _

_And I hope the day could be _

_When you'd write a song for me _

_But it never came _

_Thank you all the same._

Marissa sat up from the bed wiping her tears away. She stood up and walked around the small quarters, beginning to sing along with the song.

Marissa: (Singing with the song)

But I'll go now…so

You won't know

How much I…

Falling for you

Boy, who's trying to be a man

Boy, who don't know if he can

I thought I knew you well enough

But your walls are still too tough.

Marissa sighed at the last lyric, but continued singing along nonetheless.

Marissa: (Still singing)

But I was wrong…

So wrong

That was just another song

You wrote

For another girl.

And I hope the day could be

When you'd write a song for me

But it never came

Thank you all the same.

But I'll go now…so

You won't know

How much I…

Thought about you all the time

Walking round the Guggenheim

Like a rhyme in my mind

There you are in my car

But we don't drive very far

To the beach

Out of reach…

Next to me…

My fantasy.

Tears began falling uncontrollably from Marissa's eyes as the song continued to play, but Marissa couldn't sing anymore, the only sound to be heard now, was heard wafting through the speakers.

_Falling for you _

_Did you ever see me? _

_Watching from periphery _

_I was playing another game _

_I hoped you'd catch on all the same._

Piano filled the air again and the song slowly came to an end. Marissa sighed once again as "Hallelujah" by Jeff Buckley started wafting through the air. Marissa closed her eyes and leaned back into the wall, thinking about Ryan.

Ryan: This song reminds me of you.


	9. i was happy once

Marissa immediately opened her eyes and looked over at Ryan in disbelief. Ryan was standing in the doorway and when Marissa looked over at him, he took a few steps into the boat.

Marissa: What are you doing here?

Ryan continued walking towards Marissa.

Ryan: I'm doing what you told me to do.

Marissa: What?

Ryan stopped right in front of Marissa, their bodies almost touching.

Ryan: I'm doing what makes me happy.

Marissa looked deep into Ryan's blue eyes as she tried to hold back tears. Ryan slowly leaned in, cupping Marissa's cheek in his hand. Ryan let his forehead rest on Marissa's their lips merely centimeters apart.

Ryan: I was happy once…with you…

Marissa: Ryan…I…

Ryan: Shh…

Before Marissa could respond Ryan's lips locked with hers. At first, it was soft, gentle even, and Marissa began to feel her knees go weak. Ryan could feel this and slowly slid his arms around her waist, pulling her in even closer to him. When the kiss finally broke, neither moved, they let their foreheads rest on the other ones again, just savoring the fact that they were in each other's arms once again. After a few seconds Marissa moved and laid her head on Ryan's shoulder. In turn, Ryan buried his head in Marissa's neck, and whispered in her ear.

Ryan: (Whispering) I missed you.

Marissa: I missed you too…everyday.

Ryan nuzzled his head deeper into Marissa's neck, Marissa thought she heard a muffled sob come from Ryan, but she didn't say anything, the only movement she made was moving her arms up and wrapping them around Ryan's neck, tears still falling from her eyes…except this time they weren't tears of sorrow.

A few hours later, Ryan and Marissa were sprawled out on the very top of Jimmy's boat. The music was still playing, and could be heard distinctly in the night air. Ryan lay on his back, with Marissa at his side, using his shoulder as a pillow. Marissa had an arm draped across Ryan's stomach, while her legs were completely tangled up in his. They both lay there in silence; listening to the music and staring out at the ocean and up at the stars. Ryan looked over at Marissa and placed a kiss on the top of her head, a smile appeared on her face as she moved her head to look up at Ryan.

Ryan: I haven't seen that smile in a long time.

Marissa: I haven't had much to smile about in a long time…

Ryan looked at Marissa; a look of concern lay on his face.

Marissa: …but I do now…right.

Ryan: Yeah, you do.

Marissa smiled again and leaned up and kissed Ryan. When the kiss finally broke, Ryan looked down at his watch.

Ryan: It's almost 2:00…I should probably…

Marissa: (Interrupting) Stay.

Ryan: (Smiling) Or that…

Marissa cuddled up closer into Ryan.

Marissa: Please stay.

Ryan: Okay.

The two went back to listening to the music and staring up at the night sky.

Ryan: Marissa…

Marissa shifted slightly looking up at Ryan again.

Ryan: …this time…no lies…okay, from either of us.

Marissa looked into Ryan's eyes and nodded her head.

Marissa: Agreed.

Ryan smiled leaning his head down so it lay on Marissa's.

Ryan: Good…now that we got that out of the way, let's go to bed.

Marissa: Sounds good.

The two made their way off the top of boat and went inside, this time shutting the door behind them. Marissa quickly walked over to the closet pulling out something to sleep in and quickly changing. Ryan turned his back as she changed, trying to look distracted by something. Marissa turned around to see Ryan staring at the wall, and she started laughing.

Marissa: I'm not convinced.

Ryan turned towards her and blushed slightly as Marissa pulled the comforter on the bed up and slipped in. Ryan walked over to the bed and stopped, looking down at Marissa. He looked around the small boat awkwardly.

Marissa: I hope you're not planning on sleeping on the floor.

Ryan smiled, as Marissa grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the bed. Ryan got under the covers and Marissa immediately snuggled up to him. The two fell into their old sleeping habits quickly. Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa, and pulled her closer to him. They each wrapped their arms around the other one and drifted off to sleep.


	10. i choose you

The next morning Ryan was awoken by the sun glistening off the ocean and onto the boat, light darted around the cabin, flashing over Ryan's eyes. Ryan squinted his eyes and buried his head into Marissa's neck. About the same time he realized that he was there with Marissa, Ryan opened his eyes and looked at Marissa sleeping peacefully in his arms. All of a sudden everything that happened the night prior came rushing back to Ryan, and a smile appeared on his face. There they were, together, alone, and in the same exact positions they had fallen asleep in. Ryan kept his eyes on Marissa, and in an instant he leaned down and softly placed a kiss on her lips. Marissa was awoken by the kiss but didn't open her eyes, when Ryan pulled out of the kiss; a smile appeared on Marissa's face.

Marissa: Ryan…

Marissa's eyes fluttered open and she found herself still wrapped in Ryan's arms. Marissa looked into Ryan's eyes, a smile still plastered on her face. Ryan couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

Ryan: Good morning.

Marissa: Morning.

The two immediately got wrapped up in a well deserved, and much needed morning make out session. When they finally parted, Ryan glanced down at his watch, and was shocked to see that it was almost 2:00 in the afternoon.

Ryan: Damn, I gotta go…

Marissa: So much for my plan to stay in bed all day.

Ryan looked back at Marissa and raised his eyebrows, Marissa smiled at him.

Ryan: Some other time?

Marissa nodded her head, and Ryan leaned in for a kiss. After the kiss was finished Ryan pulled away slightly but left his lips lingering around Marissa's.

Ryan: I'm going to hold you to that.

Marissa smiled again and Ryan moved off of the bed heading for the bathroom. When Ryan came out he found Marissa had already changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and was sitting on Jimmy's small couch.

Marissa: So what do you have to do?

Ryan: Actually, Lindsay's coming over…

Marissa: (Interrupting) Really?

Ryan: …uh, yeah, we have to work on our stuff for physics…she's my lab partner.

Marissa: Oh…

Marissa shifted her gaze towards the floor, and Ryan took notice of this. Ryan walked over to Marissa and kneeled down on the floor in front of her, placing his hands on her legs.

Ryan: Marissa, I don't want Lindsay…what you thought…you were wrong.

A sly smile appeared on Ryan's face as he looked into Marissa's eyes.

Ryan: If I wanted to be with Lindsay, I would have done it by now…

Marissa: Oh, that's reassuring…

Ryan: …but I never wanted her, she's my friend, and that's it. Well, she also may be the reason why I'm currently getting an A in AP physics…

Marissa: (Sarcasm) Oh that's good, so you're using her.

Marissa laughed a little bit and pushed Ryan back slightly so she could stand up. Ryan stood up as well, looking at Marissa.

Ryan: I told you Seth wears off on you.

Marissa laughed and walked back towards Ryan, she stood in front of him and reached over and took his hand.

Marissa: I know you and Lindsay are friends…or, I know now, and…

Ryan: Marissa, I choose you…you're the only one I want to be with.

Marissa smiled and leaned into Ryan.

Marissa: Yeah, I know…but it's just…

Ryan: Just what?

Marissa: …its just…school on Saturday…

Ryan laughed slightly, and shook his head, dropping it towards the floor.

Ryan: Now you're really reminding me of Seth…it's scary.

The two laughed and Marissa began moving towards the door, pulling Ryan behind her.

Marissa: Come on, I'm assuming I have to drive you.

Ryan: You can't make me walk…

Marissa: Can't I?

Ryan: I thought we all agreed that you weren't the funny one.

Marissa: Hey...neither are you.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Marissa, she smiled back at him while she locked up the boat and then stepped over the rail to join Ryan on the dock. Ryan took Marissa's hand in his, and the two walked up the pier back towards Marissa's car, which she left at The Bait Shop.


	11. come in

About ten minutes later, Marissa pulled her car up outside the long driveway that led up to the Cohen's house. Ryan looked over at Marissa, slightly confused.

Ryan: Do you have somewhere to be?

Marissa: No.

Ryan: Well, then come in.

Marissa: It's okay; you guys study.

Ryan: Well, I didn't figure you'd want to sit around listening to us talk about physics. You could hang out with Seth, I'll only be an hour or so…and then we can hang out…

Ryan began to lean in towards Marissa.

Ryan: …or make out…

Smiles appeared on both their faces as Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa.

Ryan: …plus, it'll save you that trip back later that we both know you were going to make.

Ryan flashed his classic half smile, and Marissa melted.

Marissa: Hmm…you drive a hard bargain.

Marissa shifted the car into reverse and parked against the curb right next to the Cohen driveway. The two got out of the car and walked up the Cohen driveway, letting themselves into the house. They heard voices coming from the kitchen and walked in to find Sandy, Kirsten and Caleb standing around talking. They immediately stopped talking when Marissa and Ryan entered the kitchen.

Sandy: Hey…you two.

Ryan: Hey Sandy.

Marissa: Hey Sandy, hey Kirsten.

Sandy: How have you been Marissa, I haven't seen you lately?

Sandy's glances shifted from Marissa to Ryan, and then back to Marissa again.

Marissa: Pretty good.

Marissa managed a smile.

Sandy: Glad to hear it.

Kirsten: So what are you two up to today?

Ryan: Actually Lindsay's coming over…

Ryan looked down at his watch.

Ryan: …soon.

Kirsten: More physics?

Ryan sighed and nodded his head.

Ryan: I gotta go grab my books.

Ryan walked towards the back door heading out towards the pool house. Marissa contemplated following him, but stopped when her phone rang. Marissa reached into her purse and pulled out her cell. She let out a groan as she read the caller ID; it was her mother.

Marissa: (On Phone) Mom. What…no…I stayed at dads…now, I'm at the Cohen's…um, actually he is…

Marissa brought the phone away from her ear, rolling her eyes and placing her thumb over the microphone, and looking towards Caleb.

Marissa: She wants to talk to you…

Marissa slid the phone across the countertop towards Caleb.

Marissa: ...and she's pretty pissed.

Caleb: That's nothing new.

Marissa: True.

Caleb picked up the phone and walked out of the room talking to Julie. Marissa walked through the kitchen heading towards the back door, but came face to face with Ryan who was walking back into the house and was halfway through the door. Marissa almost crashed into Ryan, but seemed to catch herself right before she walked into him. Marissa stumbled back slightly, and Ryan reached out with his free hand and set it on her waist, steadying her, and in turn pulling her towards him slightly. They were standing in the doorway, laughing and regaining their balance.

Marissa: Um…so when is Lindsay coming over?

Before Ryan could speak the doorbell rang throughout the house.

Ryan: Now.

Ryan set his books down on the table, and walked towards the front door.

Marissa: Is Seth home?

Kirsten: Yeah, he's upstairs in his room.

Marissa: Cool, I'm going to go say hey to him.

Sandy nodded and Marissa made her way through the kitchen and towards the stairs. As she emerged into the front area of the Cohen house, she saw Lindsay coming in through the front door, a book in her hand and her backpack thrown over her shoulder. Ryan closed the door behind Lindsay and they both turned, walking into the house. Ryan saw Marissa first and a smile appeared on his face.

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa smiled at Ryan, and the two got lost in each other's eyes for a second.

Marissa: Hey…

Marissa looked at both Ryan and Lindsay, acknowledging both of them.

Lindsay: Hi Marissa.

Marissa: …um, I was going to go see what Seth is up to.

Ryan: Okay, cool.

Ryan smiled at Marissa once again, and she returned his smile before giving a slight wave to Lindsay and heading up the stairs towards Seth's room. Ryan and Lindsay made their way into the kitchen sitting down at the table, spreading books and papers out in front of them, and getting to work.


	12. friends

Upstairs, Marissa arrived outside Seth's room and knocked on the door.

Seth: (From inside the room) What?

Marissa opened the door and popped her head in.

Marissa: Hey Seth.

Seth: Marissa?

Marissa walked into Seth's room and found Seth lying on his bed reading a comic.

Marissa: Hey.

Seth: Hey…uh…not that I mind the company, but…I can barely remember the last time you were in my house.

Marissa: Yeah, it's been a while.

Seth: So…what are you doing here?

Marissa: I drove Ryan here.

At this point Marissa couldn't contain the smile from appearing on her face. Seth of course noticed this.

Seth: Hmm…so you're the reason my dear brother didn't come home last night.

Marissa: Guilty.

Seth: So…what happened?

While Marissa was upstairs explaining what happened with her and Ryan to Seth, Ryan and Lindsay were still downstairs working on their physics. They split the project in half like they usually did. Now they were both finished and had exchanged their parts so the other could check them. Ryan was gazing through Lindsay's work, he knew it was correct, it always was. He was glad that they had already finished the majority of the work, because his brain could not concentrate on physics at the moment. Nevertheless, Ryan stared at the numbers and letters on the page, but all he was really thinking about was Marissa.

Lindsay: Ryan, this is good…and you even got that stuff we went over a few day's ago.

Ryan did not respond, because he wasn't really listening to her. Ryan continued to stare at Lindsay's paper.

Lindsay: Ryan!

Ryan: Huh?

Lindsay: You're paper is good; everything looks fine.

Ryan: Good.

Lindsay: So…uh, where did you go last night?

Ryan: Um…actually I went to see Marissa.

Ryan quickly placed Lindsay's paper back on the table and slid it over to her.

Ryan: Your paper's good too, I couldn't find any mistakes.

Lindsay: Oh…okay.

Ryan stood up from the table walking over to the fridge and grabbing a soda for himself, while Lindsay stared down at the table.

Ryan: Are you thirsty?

Lindsay looked up from the table and looked over at Ryan.

Lindsay: No, I'm okay.

Ryan opened his can of soda and walked back to the table, but didn't sit down. Lindsay spread the papers out in front of her on the table, taking a look at the finished project.

Lindsay: Well, I guess we're done.

Ryan: Yeah…it looks good.

Lindsay: Yeah, we make a good team.

Ryan: Yeah…I don't know if I'd be passing physics without your help.

Lindsay: Of course you'd be passing. You'd just have a B instead of the A you've got right now.

Ryan laughed a little bit as Lindsay stood up, and started to gather her books.

Lindsay: So I guess we're done here.

Ryan: I think so.

Lindsay opened her backpack and began placing her books inside. When she finished, she zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder.

Lindsay: So, I guess I'll see you at school Monday.

Ryan: Yeah…I'll walk you to the door.

Ryan motioned for Lindsay to walk and she did, exiting the kitchen and walking towards the front door, with Ryan following. The two said their goodbyes at the door and Lindsay left the Cohen's trying not to think about how she missed her shot to be with Ryan.

Ryan closed the front door and turned heading up the stairs towards Seth's room. When he got to the door, it was standing slightly ajar, and he could hear Seth and Marissa's voices coming from inside. Ryan pushed the door open the rest of the way and stepped into the room.

Marissa: So how did the show turn out last night?

Seth: Jet was awesome…

Ryan had made his way fully into Seth's room.

Ryan: Hey guys.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan walked across the room and stood next to Marissa, leaning back against Seth's desk.

Seth: Hey man…so anyway, Jet was great, but Summer and Zach…

Seth shuddered at the thought, shaking his head.

Marissa: Hey, I warned you.

Seth: It wasn't even that they were making out the whole time.

Ryan: So what was it then?

Seth: They just look so…happy.

Seth plopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Both Ryan and Marissa looked at their friend sympathetically. Seth let out a sigh and picked up the comic off his bed he'd been reading before Marissa came in. Seth flipped to a page, and began reading where he'd left off. Ryan glanced over at Seth, and then extended his hand out towards Marissa, motioning for her to come with him. Marissa took his hand and he pulled her up out of her seat, and the two walked out of Seth's bedroom.

Marissa: What's up?

Ryan: Nothing.

Ryan turned towards Marissa and pulled her closer to him.

Ryan: You know, you seem to have this ability to cloud all my thoughts.

Marissa: Hard time focusing on physics?

Ryan: You could say that.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly leaned her back into the wall, allowing his body to lean against hers. Eventually, the two pulled apart, both out of breath.

Marissa: So…are you done?

Ryan: All finished.

Marissa: Pool house?

Ryan: That's what I was thinking.


	13. the happy couple

Ryan and Marissa arrived at the pool house, and Ryan opened the door for Marissa, who stepped through. Marissa walked into the middle of the room, looking around at the place she had once spent so much time in.

Marissa: I missed this place.

Ryan came up behind Marissa and wrapped his arms around her.

Marissa: You know…a few times, over the summer, my dad, Hailey and I, would come over here. Spend some time with Sandy and Kirsten, make sure they were doing okay…anyway, I'd always sneak off, and find myself standing outside the pool house. Wishing desperately that I'd find you inside…but I could never even bring myself to open the door…

Ryan held Marissa tighter as he listened to her speak.

Marissa: …kind of like all those phone calls. You knew it was me…and I knew that you knew, I wanted so badly to hear your voice, but I knew it would just make it harder…

Ryan slid himself around Marissa so he was standing in front of her.

Ryan: Hey, it's okay…

Ryan wiped the few tears that had escaped from Marissa's eyes away with his thumb, and calmed her down.

Ryan: Marissa, you got me.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa softly. The kiss was short, and when it finished, Ryan left his lips lingering right off of Marissa's.

Ryan: I didn't want to leave, and I never wanted to hurt you.

Marissa: I know.

Ryan looked into Marissa's eyes and smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her once again. Ryan led Marissa towards the bed, and they both fell back on it, continuing the make out session.

A few hours later, Ryan and Marissa remained laying in bed. Ryan was sprawled out on the bed, with his arms and legs draped across Marissa.

Marissa: I should probably go soon.

Ryan: Stay.

Marissa: I don't know, my mom…

Ryan: Just tell her you're staying at your dad's again.

Marissa: She wasn't too thrilled about that last night.

Ryan: Well tell her…I don't know, tell her something…

Ryan shifted himself on top of Marissa, pinning her to the bed, he leaned in and softly kissed her.

Ryan: Please stay.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan smiled remembering how she would say his name when she wanted to tell him no, but couldn't. Ryan leaned in and softly placed kisses on her neck. Marissa laughed, but it soon stopped as Ryan moved from her neck, kissing across her collarbone and down her chest.

Marissa: …okay, I'll figure something out.

Ryan brought his face back to Marissa's, a smile spread wide across his face. Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa once again. Marissa welcomed his kisses and sunk back into the bed, feeling Ryan's weight on her.

Ryan: That didn't take much convincing.

Marissa: That was my kind of convincing…

Ryan smiled and Marissa pulled on his shirt inching him closer to her. They met in a kiss once again, and the two spent the rest of the evening and the night alone in the pool house.

Monday morning came far too soon, and Ryan found himself sitting in the passenger seat of the Range Rover on his way to school. Seth pulled into the Harbor parking lot, parking as usual, next to Marissa. Ryan hopped out of the car before Seth could even turn the car off, and made his way over to Marissa, who had turned off her car and gotten out when she noticed the Range Rover pull in.

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa, leaning her back against her car. Seth approached the two, and cleared his throat.

Seth: Okay guys, you know I'm happy for you and everything…but you're not in the pool house anymore.

Ryan and Marissa pulled away from each other both eyeing their friend.

Seth: Shall we?

Seth started walking towards the front of the school while Ryan and Marissa walked hand in hand behind him. As they exited the parking lot, Lindsay pulled into it, immediately noticing Ryan and Marissa walking hand in hand. Lindsay sighed as she pulled her car into a parking spot and got out.

Later that day, Ryan sat in AP physics, listening to the teacher give the daily lecture. After he was through, he gave the students the homework, and allowed them to use the remaining class time to work on it. Ryan immediately got to work hoping he could finish as much as possible so he would have more time to spend with Marissa later.

Lindsay: So…you and Marissa…

Ryan raised his head looking over at Lindsay. Ryan raised his eyebrows when Lindsay didn't continue to speak.

Lindsay: …um…you're back together.

Ryan: Yeah, we are.

Lindsay: Well, that's…good.

Lindsay tried to sound enthusiastic, but it didn't come out too convincing.

Ryan: Yeah, it is.

With that comment Lindsay immediately turned her attention to her physics book and started her work. Ryan looked over at Lindsay for a second and then returned to his work as well. A few minutes later, Ryan lay his pencil down in his book and turned towards Lindsay again.

Ryan: You know if this is weird or…

Lindsay: Ryan, it's fine. You and I are friends; I accepted that a long time ago, nothing changed…well; nothing's changed between us.

Ryan: So…we're still friends.

Lindsay: Yeah.

Ryan: Okay.

They both managed a smile before returning to their work. They didn't talk much for the rest of the class and when the bell rang, they gathered their things and said their goodbye's before heading out of the classroom.


	14. after school

After school Ryan and Marissa met up in the parking lot, and after a few minutes Seth joined them. They all stood outside their cars talking.

Seth: Okay, I don't have to work today…and I can finally hang out with the two of you at the same time, so…let's do something?

Ryan: Play station?

Seth: You know me too well dude…let's go.

Ryan turned towards Marissa.

Ryan: You coming?

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: I'll ride with you then.

Marissa nodded and moved around to the driver's side of her car.

Ryan: We'll see you at home Seth.

Seth nodded and hopped into the Range Rover. Both cars pulled out of the parking lot heading towards the Cohen house.

About an hour later, Seth and Ryan were sitting on the couch; they both had play station controllers in their hands, and were thoroughly wrapped up in the game they were playing. Marissa sat in one of the chairs flipping through a magazine. A couple minutes later, Seth jumped up from the couch, raising his hands in the air.

Seth: Winner and still champion.

Ryan: You know, one of these days I'm going to beat you.

Seth: Ah yes…but today is not that day.

Ryan shook his head and stood up from the couch, throwing the controller down on the couch where he was seated.

Seth: Where are you going?

Ryan shot Seth a look.

Seth: Come on man, I feel a rematch.

Ryan: Some other time.

Ryan looked over at Marissa, and she looked up at him, obviously bored. Ryan motioned towards the pool house, and she immediately stood up walking over to Ryan. Seth looked at the two and waved them away with his hand as they both smiled and turned heading towards the pool house.

It was late into the evening and Ryan and Marissa were laying in bed in the pool house having one of their classic make out sessions. Eventually the two stopped, pulling apart and laying next to each other.

Marissa: I should probably get home.

Ryan: I hate it when you say that.

Marissa laughed moving in closer to Ryan.

Marissa: Me too…but I still should.

Ryan: Yeah, I know…I should finish up my stuff for physics anyway.

Marissa: Sounds like fun.

Ryan: Believe me…it's not.

Marissa: I'll take your word for it.

Marissa got up from the bed and Ryan walked her to the door, leaning in for a kiss when they got to the doorway.

Ryan: See you tomorrow.

Marissa: Yeah.

The both leaned in for one last kiss before parting for the night.


	15. stay like this forever

The next day had both come and gone, and evening had fallen over Newport Beach. Ryan and Sandy sat at opposite sides of the kitchen table with various papers sitting all around them. Sandy was, of course, reading about then newest installment of Caleb's case, and Ryan was working on what seemed to be his never ending physics homework. Both were working adamantly on their respective homework. Eventually, Sandy let out a sigh and let the papers we was holding fall from his hands and slide onto the table. Sandy stood up slowly and walked over to the fridge, immediately swinging the door open, and reaching inside for a drink. Sandy made his way back to the table, and sat back down. Sandy's attention was now fixed on Ryan, who was still working on his physics. Ryan could feel a pair of eyes on him, and slowly raised his head looking towards Sandy.

Sandy: So how is everything?

Ryan gave Sandy a slightly confused look, but then answered nonetheless.

Ryan: Good, I guess.

Sandy: You and Marissa…

Ryan: How come everybody says it like that?

Sandy: Huh?

Ryan: Never mind… and yeah, we worked everything out.

Sandy: Well, I'm glad to hear it…

Ryan: Yeah…

Sandy: Unless you're not…

Ryan: (Interrupting) No, I am. I want to be with Marissa, it's just…

Sandy: Just what?

Ryan: …you'd think it would get easier, you know. But it doesn't, it's hard, and it's always been that way.

Sandy: Of course it's hard Ryan…

Ryan: Yeah, but shouldn't it get easier?

Sandy: It should…but it doesn't. Look at Kirsten and I, we fight…God knows we fight, but we have a strong enough relationship to forgive each other, and to trust each other. No matter what happens, we both know that the other one will be there.

Ryan understood and nodded his head.

Sandy: Ryan, the hard times make everything worthwhile. They make you appreciate all the good times you've had, and you will continue to have. They make you realize whether or not it's worth it, and for you and Marissa…at least from what I can see…

Ryan: (Interrupting) It is worth it…she is.

A smile crept onto Sandy's face as he looked over at Ryan.

Sandy: You remember when I told you to never get married?

Ryan: Yeah.

Sandy: I lied…

A smile appeared on Ryan's face as he nodded his head.

Ryan: Yeah, I know.

Suddenly Kirsten entered the kitchen, and noticed Sandy and Ryan sitting at the table. Sandy stood up when she entered the kitchen, walking over to her.

Kirsten: Hey guys, what's up?

Sandy: Nothing, I was just giving the kid some relationship advice.

Kirsten: I don't know if you're the best person for the job.

Sandy: Hey, I got you didn't I?

Kirsten: Yes, I suppose you did.

Kirsten and Sandy smiled at each other and then Kirsten turned her attention towards Ryan.

Kirsten: Is everything okay with you and Marissa?

Ryan: Yeah, everything's fine.

Kirsten: Good, you know I'm really glad that you two worked everything out.

Ryan: Me too.

It was later into the night, and Ryan was sitting in the pool house with his physics book sitting in front of him on the bed. Ryan was feverishly writing in a notebook, and flipping through pages in his physics book, still not finished with his work. Ryan looked over at the clock; it was 1:30 in the morning. Ryan sighed and got back to work, moving onto the next question in his homework. About ten minutes later, one of the doors to the pool house opened, and Ryan looked up startled. Marissa stepped into the room closing the door behind her.

Marissa: You're up late.

Ryan smiled and immediately moved off of the bed walking over to Marissa.

Ryan: Physics…

Marissa scrunched her face up slightly at the thought of being in a physics class.

Ryan: …but you are just the person I wanted to see.

Ryan stopped right in front of Marissa and leaned in for a kiss. Marissa pulled on Ryan's shirt slowly bringing him closer.

Ryan: Trouble sleeping?

Marissa: You could say that.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa and leaned in a bit closer.

Ryan: Well, you can…not sleep here…

A sly smile appeared on Ryan's face, and in turn appeared on Marissa's face as well. Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa again, this time with more passion.

Marissa: Are you trying to seduce me?

A playful sort of innocence fell across Marissa's face, and Ryan couldn't help but smile. Ryan placed his hands on her hips and slowly started walking her towards the bed.

Ryan: Well, that depends…

Marissa: On what?

Ryan: On whether or not it's working.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa once again, this time pushing her back onto the bed. Marissa accepted his kisses pulling him down on top of her. Their make out session began to heat up and Ryan slid his hand up Marissa's shirt without even realizing what he was doing. In response, Marissa quickly pulled at Ryan's tank top, removing it from his body and throwing it over her head. Both were breathing heavily as Ryan got Marissa's shirt off, throwing it to the side of the room. Marissa let her hands run freely across Ryan's chest and down his back. She ran her fingers across his body until they found their way down to Ryan's pants. Marissa played with Ryan's belt buckled eventually getting it unbuckled and then went for his pants. It was then that Ryan hesitated and pulled back slightly.

Marissa: What's wrong?

Ryan: Nothing…

Marissa: I thought you were trying to seduce me.

A smile appeared on Ryan's face.

Ryan: I was…I mean; I am…I just, are you…

Marissa: Ryan, I want…I want you.

Ryan: I know the feeling.

Ryan brought his head up again, meeting Marissa's lips with his. It didn't take very long for the two to get the rest of their clothes off, and they were soon making love. It was like nothing either had ever felt before, and they loved every minute. Taking in every inch of the other one, and never wanting to let go. When the two finished they lay in bed, their bodies completely intertwined, and out of breath. Ryan let his forehead rest against Marissa's and the two simply lay there together.

Ryan: I love you Marissa.

Marissa: (Smiling) I love it when you say that.

Marissa moved closer to Ryan, cuddling up next to him. Ryan smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly.

Marissa: I love you too…

Ryan: Yeah, I know.

Marissa smiled as she looked up at Ryan. She then shifted herself on top of Ryan laying her head on his chest, and blissfully enjoying the feeling of Ryan's body pressed up against hers. Ryan ran one hand up and down her back, while the other was playing with her hair.

Marissa: Can we just…stay like this forever?

Ryan: That's the plan.

Marissa smiled and closed her eyes, listening to Ryan's heartbeat, and slowly drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	16. playing hooky

A few days had passed, and Ryan found himself, once again, sitting in the passenger seat of the Range Rover on his way to school. Like every other day, Seth pulled the car into the parking lot, parking next to Marissa who was already there. Seth and Ryan hopped out of the car heading towards Marissa who stepped out of her car as well.

Ryan: Morning.

Ryan leaned in for a short kiss, and Marissa, as usual, welcomed it.

Marissa: Morning…hey Seth.

Seth: Hey Marissa.

The two stood around in the parking lot, avoiding walking towards the school. Seth was the first to make a move saying something about getting a coffee before school started. Seth turned and walked into the school leaving Ryan and Marissa in the parking lot. A few minutes later, Ryan turned and looked as though he was headed for the school, but Marissa grabbed his arm pulling him back.

Marissa: You want to get out of here?

Ryan: Huh?

Marissa: I really don't want to be here…let's take the day off…

Ryan: I don't know.

Marissa: Come on, where's your sense of adventure?

Ryan gave Marissa a look and she smiled at him, pulling him even closer to her.

Marissa: Please…

Ryan: Well…if you're going to pout about it.

A smile appeared on Ryan's face, and in turn appeared on Marissa's face as well.

Marissa: So is that a yes?

Ryan: I could use a day off.

Marissa: Let's go.

Ryan and Marissa quickly got into Marissa's car and made a quick exit out of the Harbor parking lot, pulling out onto the street.

Ryan: So, now what?

Marissa: Why don't we start with breakfast?

A few hours later, Ryan and Marissa were walking aimlessly up the pier…there wasn't much to do in Newport Beach.

Marissa: Okay, so not really an adventure…but anything's better than school.

Ryan looked over at Marissa and flashed the smile that really was reserved just for her. Marissa melted and reached over grabbing onto Ryan's hand as they continued up the pier.

Meanwhile, back at school, Seth was sitting at his usual table, although today, he was sitting alone. He had finished his lunch, pushing his tray into the middle of the table, and putting his feet up on a neighboring chair. Seth slumped back into his chair looking out at the ocean.

Lindsay: You mind if I sit with you?

Seth turned his head, startled by Lindsay. Seth looked up at her, and then shrugged his shoulders, and motioned for her to sit down. She pulled out a chair and sat across from Seth at the table.

Lindsay: Why are you sitting alone?

Seth: It's nothing new.

Lindsay: Okay…I just mean; you usually sit with Ryan and Marissa.

Seth: I think they ran off together…I haven't seen them since this morning.

Lindsay: Oh…

Lindsay shifted in her seat and then dug into her lunch.

Seth: Yeah…

Lindsay continued eating and the two sat in silence. Seth began tapping his fingers on the table, as he returned his attention towards the ocean. A few minutes had passed, and Seth hadn't ceased to stop pounding his fingers on the table. Lindsay looked up from her lunch and stared at Seth. Eventually Seth noticed her and looked across the table at Lindsay, who then shifted her glance from Seth down to Seth's hand and back to his face again. Seth immediately stopped, placing his palm down on the table, and looking back at Lindsay again. Lindsay went back to her food, happy that she could eat in silence. Unfortunately, Lindsay didn't really know Seth, because if she did, she'd know how uncomfortable awkward silences seem to make him.

Seth: So…what's new in your life Lindsay…what's your last name?

Lindsay looked up from her lunch.

Lindsay: Gardner, and not a whole lot…it's pretty dull.

Seth: Come on, there's got to be something.

Lindsay: I don't know…I have a physics test next week.

Seth: I meant life, not school.

Lindsay: Currently, my life revolves around getting accepted to Yale, and getting the hell out of California…so, school is kind of my life.

Seth: Wow…that's kind of depressing.

Lindsay shot a cold stare at Seth and he laughed internally before returning his attention towards the ocean once again.

Meanwhile, back at the pier, Ryan and Marissa found themselves standing on the deck of Jimmy's boat.

Ryan: Are you sure your dad won't mind?

Marissa: No he won't care…

Marissa made her way deeper into the boat with Ryan following behind her.

Ryan: Where is he?

Marissa: I think he's in Cabo, but I could be wrong…he's been hard to keep track of ever since Hailey left.

Ryan: So when is he supposed to be back?

Marissa: Would you stop asking me questions and come over here and kiss me.

Ryan: Oh…

Ryan quickly moved through the cabin towards Marissa.

Ryan: …yeah, I can do that.

Marissa: Good.

Ryan approached Marissa, and she pulled at his shirt, bringing him closer until finally their lips met. Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa's waist, picking her up. Marissa's legs immediately wrapped around Ryan as he carried her to the bed and lay her down. Marissa pulled Ryan down on top of her and their make out session continued. A few minutes later, articles of clothing could be seen flying around the cabin.

Ryan: So, this is why we came here.

Marissa: It is now.

Ryan smiled at Marissa and leaned in to kiss her once again.

Ryan: This is so much better than school.

Marissa: I thought you might like it.


	17. say my name

Ryan was in a peaceful dream state, when he started to hear what sounded like bells going off in his head. His eyes opened immediately and he found Marissa wrapping a sheet around her body and quickly moving from the bed across the cabin to her purse. Marissa pulled out her cell phone, and a dazed Ryan finally figured out what was going on.

Marissa: (On phone) Hello…oh, hey Seth. Yeah, hold on, he's right here.

Marissa moved back towards the bed, still clutching the sheet around her body, and handed the phone to Ryan before laying back down on the bed.

Ryan: (On phone) Hello?

Seth: (On phone) Dude, where the hell are you?

Ryan: Um…I'm with Marissa.

Seth: Yeah man, I know that.

Ryan: Okay…

Seth: Were you sleeping?

Ryan: Kinda…

Seth: Okay, whatever, you have to get home though. I've been covering for you, but I don't think the parental units are buying it.

Ryan: Okay, I'll be there soon.

Ryan hung up the phone and threw it across the bed so it landed next to his feet.

Marissa: I guess we should go.

Ryan groaned and rolled over in bed so part of him was laying on Marissa.

Marissa: Come on…get up.

Ryan let out another groan, nuzzling his face deeper into Marissa's neck and holding onto her tighter.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan began to speak with his head still buried in Marissa's neck.

Ryan: Do you know there are about fifty different ways you can say my name, and they all mean a different thing.

Marissa laughed and pulled away from slightly so she could look at him.

Marissa: Yeah, I know.

Ryan: So what did that one mean?

Marissa: It means time to get up.

Marissa pushed Ryan off of her and quickly moved out of the bed.

About a week had passed, it was Wednesday afternoon, and Ryan and Marissa had been almost inseparable lately. It was mostly due to their late night rendezvous, but also because they were in love and couldn't keep the other one off their mind. Ryan sat in his AP physics class, staring down at his notebook, thinking about Marissa, and obviously not paying attention to class. Lindsay, who remained sitting on Ryan's left looked over at him, and nudged him with her elbow slightly.

Lindsay: You okay?

Ryan immediately looked over at Lindsay.

Ryan: Yeah, I'm fine.

Ryan smiled slightly and turned his attention towards the board where the teacher was feverishly writing out the solution to a physics equation. Ryan tried his hardest to pay attention to what was going on in class, but he found his brain slipping to more entertaining topics…Marissa. Ryan glanced up at the clock, half an hour left of class. He cursed the clock internally wishing he could make time move faster. Ryan brought his eyes back to the board, but when he did, they passed by the open door, and saw Marissa slowly walking past his classroom. After about a second of debate, Ryan stood up, making his way to the teacher's desk.

Ryan: Excuse me; can I go to the restroom?

Teacher: Go ahead Mr. Atwood.

Ryan nodded his head and grabbed the pass off the table. He quickly walked out into the hall and scanned them for Marissa. Ryan turned to his right and started walking down the hall, when all of a sudden; a pair of hands came out and grabbed him, pulling him into a small, secluded area.

Ryan: I was looking for you.

Marissa: Looks like you found me.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa hard, pinning her body against the wall, and running his hands up and down her sides. Marissa let out a soft moan as Ryan's hands slipped under her shirt and were caressing the small of her back. Things were heating up quickly, when finally Marissa pulled back, stopping Ryan.

Marissa: We should get back.

Ryan: Yeah, we should…

Ryan leaned in and caught Marissa's lips in a kiss again.

Marissa: (Between kisses) Ryan…

Ryan: Okay.

Marissa grabbed Ryan's hand, slowly walking back towards the hall.

Marissa: Besides, we can finish this later.

Ryan: I was hoping you'd say that.

Ryan quickly wrapped his arms around Marissa, walking behind her. Ryan placed a small kiss on Marissa's neck, and she let out a laugh like she always did when he kissed her neck. Marissa walked Ryan back to his physics class, seeing as how it was on her way back to her class. They parted at the door, taking one last glance at each other before they had to get back to reality.


	18. happiest i've been in a long time

When the final bell rang for the day, both Ryan and Marissa rushed out of their respective classrooms. They met up outside the front of the school, and walked hand in hand, towards the parking lot. When the two arrived at Marissa's car, they spotted Seth standing next to the Range Rover, talking to Lindsay.

Marissa: Hey guys.

Seth: Hey you two…Ryan, you ready for comic book club?

Ryan: Uh…actually.

Seth: No…

Ryan: Next week, I promise.

Seth: Ryan, it's Wednesday, this is what we do. Talk about comics, and then go buy comics to read and then talk about them some more…

Ryan: Come on man, you know it's not really my thing. You and Zach always start talking and I just sit there.

Seth: All right fine…you and Marissa go play.

Marissa: Seth!

Seth laughed and waved them off as they made a hasty escape in Marissa's car. Seth turned towards Lindsay who had hadn't said a word since Ryan and Marissa showed up.

Seth: Well, I gotta get to the meeting, I'll see you later Lindsay.

Seth started to walk off, but Lindsay turned and ran to catch up with him.

Lindsay: Hey, Seth…I don't know about the official rules of the comic book club, but do you think I could sit in.

Seth: Really? You don't strike me as a comic book fan.

Lindsay: Well, I was always a fan of Wonder Woman.

Seth: My, how that doesn't surprise me.

Lindsay: So…

Seth: Yeah, sure…come on.

Seth and Lindsay walked back into the school, heading towards the lounge where Seth usually held the comic book club. Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa were driving around Newport.

Ryan: So where are we going?

Marissa: Let's go to the pier, I'm starved.

Ryan: Okay.

As Marissa and Ryan headed off in the direction of the pier to catch a late lunch, Seth and Lindsay were settling into the lounge. A few minutes later Zach walked up to the two of them, with Summer following close behind, holding his hand.

Zach: Hey Seth, hey Lindsay.

Seth: Hey man, how's it going?

Seth took a quick glance towards Summer who was avoiding eye contact.

Zach: Pretty good…Ryan not joining us today?

Seth: Nah, just you, Lindsay and me.

Zach: Okay.

Zach turned towards Summer and leaned in for a short kiss.

Zach: I'll see you later.

Summer: Yeah.

The two were smiling at each other, completely oblivious to anybody else around them. Seth was watching the two of them together, and was not impressed. In fact, he couldn't stand it anymore.

Seth: Hey…or you could hang out with us Summer, become an honorary member of the comic book club.

Summer: Um…I don't think so.

Seth: Come on, I found somebody else who likes Wonder Woman as much as you do.

Seth looked up at Summer and a small smile snuck across her face, but she quickly tried to conceal it. Unfortunately for her, Seth saw it, and was beaming on the inside.

Zach: You never told me you liked Wonder Woman.

Summer: Well…I guess it would be okay.

Summer took a seat next to Zach on the couch, and Seth pulled out a small binder handing a piece of paper to Zach.

Seth: Zach, will you take the minutes since Ryan's not here?

Zach took the paper from Seth.

Zach: Yeah, I guess so.

Seth: Okay, so roll…I'm here, and Ryan's not here…so Zach?

There was an obvious silence around Seth, as everybody around him thought it was a rhetorical question. Eventually, Zach realized that it was Seth he was dealing with, and spoke up.

Zach: Yeah, I'm here.

Seth: Right…okay, down to business.

Summer: God Cohen, you're so lame.

Seth: Thank you Summer.

Seth brushed off her comment and tried to get down to work, immediately bringing up the latest installment of Legion. Back at the pier, Ryan and Marissa were sitting in the Crab Shack. They had found a secluded table in the back, and they were waiting for their food. Marissa reached across the table grabbing onto Ryan's hand and flashing him a smile.

Ryan: (Smiling) What?

Marissa shrugged her shoulders and continued smiling.

Ryan: Come on…what?

Marissa: Nothing…I'm just…happy.

Ryan leaned across the table a smile still on his face.

Ryan: Which never used to be an accomplishment.

Marissa's smile grew a bit bigger, as Ryan said that.

Ryan: I'm happy too…the happiest I've been a long time.

The two momentarily got caught up in each other's eyes, but were soon interrupted by their waitress arriving at the table and placing a plate of food in front of each of them. The two thanked the waitress and dug into their food.


	19. this isn't possible

Back at school, Seth, Lindsay, Zach and Summer had finished up their meeting and were heading out towards the parking lot.

Seth: So why don't we all just go in the Rover…I've got more than enough room.

Summer: I don't know Cohen; do you still drive like an old lady?

Seth: Well, you'll just have to get in to find out.

Seth briskly walked around to the drivers seat and opened the door getting into the Range Rover. Lindsay followed suit getting into the passenger seat. Zach followed as well, opening the back door of the car for Summer who eventually got in and slid over in the seat behind Seth. Seth pulled out of the Harbor parking lot, heading towards South Coast Plaza and the comic book store.

Back at the pier Ryan and Marissa had finished their lunch and were aimlessly walking up the pier hand in hand. Ryan led Marissa over to the side, leaning her against the rail, and moving in for a kiss. When the two finally let up Ryan let his forehead rest against Marissa's.

Marissa: You want to get out of here?

Ryan: Your pool house or mine?

Marissa: Definitely yours.

Ryan smiled, taking Marissa's hands in his and pulling her away from the rail, heading back towards Marissa's car.

At South Coast Plaza, Seth and crew were inside the comic book store. Zach was browsing through the issues of Superman they had in stock, while Summer stood next to him, trying not to look bored, and also trying not to look at Seth and Lindsay who were standing across the store.

Lindsay: So what am I supposed to be looking for?

Seth: Well, what do you like?

Lindsay: Um, Wonder Woman…oh, I used to like Betty and Veronica.

Seth stopped flipping through comics and looked over at Lindsay.

Seth: Well, we're going to have to start you with the classics.

Seth immediately began walking around the store, picking comics off of racks as he walked by. Lindsay followed behind Seth, trying to keep up. Eventually Seth made his way towards where Zach and Summer were standing. Seth quickly walked past them once and then again going in the other direction.

Summer: God Cohen, you're like crazy; you're bouncing all over the store.

Seth: I can't help myself Summer, I can't resist the opportunity to turn somebody on to comics.

Summer shook her head and tried to pay attention to something other than Seth Cohen. The truth was, she missed Seth. Zach was great, he was perfect, but he wasn't Seth, nobody else was Seth. Zach was a good replacement, but he couldn't do those little "Cohen-y" things that she missed so much. Summer immediately stopped herself, putting any thoughts of her being happy with Seth to the back of her mind.

About fifteen minutes later, everybody had finished up, and Seth, Zach and Lindsay stood in the check out line, waiting to pay for their comics. Seth looked around him at the people he was with and was surprised that he was having such a good time. These people weren't half bad, which seemed to make it even harder to dislike them, which Seth was still trying hard to do, even though it was to no avail.

Seth: So what are you guys doing now?

Lindsay: I don't know.

Zach: I just have to be home for dinner later.

Seth rolled his eyes internally, but continued on with what he was going to say.

Seth: Well, if you guys want…you could all come to my house, hang out…play some play station.

Zach: You don't seem like the type, but I have to ask…no sports games right?

Seth: Are you kidding man, the sports games are the worst.

Seth and Zach shared and laugh and a handshake, which Summer noticed, yet tried not to…it was hard enough that they were already friends.

Zach: Well then yeah, I'm in…how about you ladies?

Summer: Sure.

Lindsay: I guess.

Everybody paid for their comics and made their way out of the store and through the mall, back to Seth's Range Rover to drive to the Cohen's.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa had arrived at the Cohen's and Marissa had parked her car at the foot of the driveway against the curb. The two were slowly walking up the Cohen driveway. Ryan came up behind Marissa and wrapped his arms around her, both still walking up the driveway. Ryan leaned in placing kisses on Marissa's neck. Marissa placed her hands on top of Ryan's pulling his arms tighter around her.

Marissa: I love you; you know that?

Ryan smiled into Marissa's shoulder still kissing her.

Ryan: I love you too.

Marissa: I know.

Ryan laughed and turned Marissa around so she was facing him.

Ryan: Do you now.

Marissa smiled and nodded, and they both moved in for a kiss. When the kiss broke, the two stood still, remaining in the driveway. Ryan brought his head up looking over Marissa's shoulder and towards the front door. Ryan's mouth immediately dropped and his eyes became glazed over. Marissa immediately took notice of this.

Marissa: Ryan, what's wrong?

Ryan didn't say anything he just continued to stare over her shoulder.

Marissa: Ryan…

Marissa tore her eyes off Ryan and looked in the direction he was looking. Sitting on the front stoop of the Cohen's house was a small wicker basket, and sitting inside the basket, wrapped tightly in a faded red blanket sat a baby sleeping soundly. Ryan unconsciously reached down grasping onto Marissa's hand tightly before making his way towards the front door. The two stopped in front of the basket, looking down at the sleeping baby. Ryan finally tore his eyes away from the baby and looked over at Marissa who looked like she was in shock. Neither of them could say anything, neither knew what to say even if they wanted to say something. The two stood over the baby for what seemed like forever before finally, Ryan reached down scooping the basket up in his arms and ushering Marissa into the house.

Ryan, Marissa, Sandy and Kirsten all stood around the kitchen. The baby was still sitting in the basket, which Ryan had placed on the island counter. Kirsten was standing by the sink, in front of the baby; Ryan was standing to her left, in front of the cabinets, and somewhat away from the baby. Sandy stood across from Kirsten while Marissa lingered in the doorway to the kitchen. Nobody spoke, everybody just stared down at the baby, who was now awake and searching the room with it's eyes. Kirsten took a step towards the baby who looked up at her and smiled. Kirsten placed her hand in the blanket, and slowly observed the baby.

Kirsten: It's a girl…

Kirsten continued looking down at the basket, and suddenly noticed a while piece of paper tucked into the blanket. Kirsten reached for it while turning her head towards Ryan.

Kirsten: …did you see this?

Kirsten removed the piece of paper and held it in her hand. Ryan shook his head and looked back at Kirsten.

Ryan: What does it say?

Kirsten looked down at the paper and opened her mouth only to close it again. She looked over at Ryan, and then over at Sandy before turning her eyes back to the paper again.

Kirsten: It says…I'm sorry.

Ryan looked down at the baby in utter disbelief. Suddenly, they heard the front door slam shut and a group of footsteps heading in their direction.

Seth: (Yelling through the house) Mom…dad, I'm home…I brought a few friends over…

Seth made his way into the kitchen and immediately stopped when he saw the looks on everybody's faces. Marissa moved into the kitchen standing next to Sandy, while Seth moved into the kitchen, and Summer, Zach and Lindsay took Marissa's place standing in the doorway, thoroughly confused as to what was going on.

Seth: What's going on?

Seth looked around the room, and it was then that his eyes lay upon the baby.

Seth: Okay…seriously, what's going on?

Sandy: I wish I could tell you son.

Out of nowhere, Ryan moved towards the baby. Silence crept into the room once again as everybody watched Ryan. Kirsten moved back as Ryan stood right in front of the baby. He leaned down placing his arms on the countertop and wrapping them around the basket. Ryan leaned in looking the baby over intently. There in front of him, lay a blonde haired, blue eyed, absolutely beautiful baby girl. Ryan brought a hand up running his fingers through the baby's blonde hair, and looking into the baby's eyes. Ryan moved his hand away from the baby's face, but the baby caught Ryan's finger, grabbing onto it and shaking it. The baby let out a giggle and a smile suddenly appeared on Ryan's face. But as the realization suddenly set in, the smile began to fade from Ryan's face. His face went stoic again as he took a step back from the baby.

Ryan: (Quietly) This isn't possible…

Ryan turned his head towards Kirsten who was standing next to him, to his right.

Ryan: …this isn't possible, right? How could she do this?

Kirsten: Ryan, I…don't know.

Kirsten looked at the baby again and then looked back at Ryan.

Kirsten: She does look like…

Ryan: (Interrupting) Me.


	20. she looks like me

Kirsten looked at the baby again and then looked back at Ryan.

Kirsten: She does look like…

Ryan: (Interrupting) Me.

Kirsten nodded her head in agreement, as both her and Ryan looked back at the baby again. The room filled with silence once again as nobody quite knew what to say…even Seth was at a loss for words. Ryan continued staring at the baby, and then suddenly brought his head up looking directly at Marissa. Marissa was looking down at the baby, the look of shock had yet to wear off. Marissa soon realized Ryan staring at her and looked up to meet Ryan's eyes. Marissa turned and walked past Sandy, making her way towards the back door. As soon as Marissa moved, Ryan followed her from the other side of the counter, meeting her at the end of the island.

Marissa: I should probably…

Ryan: Stay.

Marissa: Ryan…I…I don't know…

Ryan: I don't know either…

Marissa: I'm sorry Ryan, but when I look at this baby…I see the thing that ripped us all apart. I mean, there it is…some nine plus months later, sitting right in front of us. You and me, Seth…Summer, even Sandy and Kirsten, this is the thing that tore us all apart and turned our lives upside down. It's all just too…hard.

Ryan: Marissa…

Ryan took a step towards Marissa and reached out and took her hand.

Ryan: Come with me.

Ryan turned and started to lead Marissa out the back doors. Before he exited the room Ryan turned to Kirsten.

Ryan: Kirsten…will you…

Ryan motioned to the baby, and Kirsten immediately nodded her head.

Kirsten: Of course.

Ryan: Thanks.

Ryan immediately led Marissa through the back yard and into the pool house. When they got in the pool house Ryan shut the door and led Marissa over to the bed and motioned for her to sit. Marissa sat at the foot of the bed and Ryan kneeled down in front of her.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan: (Interrupting) I don't do this much…so just let me talk…

Marissa stopped talking and looked into Ryan's eyes.

Ryan: …Marissa, I don't know exactly what's going on…or what's going to happen. But I know that I love you, and I know I don't want to lose you. One thing that it has never been with us; is easy…and it's not going to start now. It's hard, and sometimes it's painful and miserable, but it's worth it, we are worth it…because when we're together, it's like nothing else matters. Marissa, you're all I want, and you can't run away from me right now…I know you're scared, I'm scared too…but this baby is going to be a part of my life, and I want you to be a part of my life too. But…I would understand if you didn't want…well, if because of this you…

Marissa: Ryan…

Marissa didn't want him to continue and Ryan certainly didn't want to.

Marissa: It's just every time I think I'm getting my life back something happens…and my world comes crashing down around me.

Ryan: That's not going to happen this time.

Marissa: What happens when she comes back?

Ryan: What?

Marissa: Theresa…what happens when she comes back?

Ryan: What makes you think she'll come back?

Marissa: Ryan, that's her daughter…one day she'll realize her mistake, and she'll come back. She'll come back for her daughter…your daughter, and she'll come back for you. She's going to want the family…her family.

Tears started rolling down Marissa's cheeks as she looked down at the floor.

Ryan: Hey…I'm not going anywhere. She could come back tomorrow, or five years from now, and my answer to her would be no, either way. I've got what I want Marissa.

Marissa brought her head up and her eyes locked with Ryan's. Ryan leaned up and placed a kiss on Marissa's forehead.

Ryan: Just stay in here. I know you have some things to think about…I'll go back in the house; you can just come in when you're ready…okay?

Marissa nodded her head, and Ryan wearily turned and walked back towards the house. Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, when Ryan and Marissa exited the room, Kirsten immediately looked over at Sandy and the two shared a concerned look.

Seth: So…I'm an uncle?

Sandy: Thanks for the comic relief son.

Seth: No problem.

Summer: I hate to say it…but Coop has a point.

Summer moved into the kitchen walking over next to Kirsten finally getting a closer look at the baby.

Kirsten: Why don't we all just try not to think about that.

Summer: I'm trying Kirsten, really I am…but it's the truth. This baby tore our world apart…

Summer was cut off by the baby giggling and waving her arms up in the air, reaching out for Summer. Summer immediately looked down at the baby and smiled and reached for the baby's hand.

Summer: …but she's so cute…

Summer smiled and laughed at the baby as she let go of Summer's hand a grin plastered across her face.


	21. not going anywhere

A few seconds later, Ryan entered the kitchen again, coming in through the French doors and walking straight over to the phone. Ryan picked up the phone immediately dialing a number and placing the phone against his ear. Ryan paced around the room as the phone rang in his ear.

Ryan: (Talking to the phone) Pick up your phone…

The phone continued to ring with no answer.

Ryan: …Dammit Theresa pick up your phone!

The phone continued to ring and eventually Ryan gave up, bringing the phone away from his ear. Ryan looked over at Sandy, but he looked as confused as all the rest. Ryan reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and immediately setting it on the counter. Ryan reached into a crevice in his wallet, pulling out a few papers. Ryan sifted through the papers till he found a card and pulled it out, immediately dialing the number on the card. Ryan placed the phone against his ear again as it began to ring. After a few seconds a woman's voice came on the other end.

Ryan: (On phone) Yes, hello, is Dr. Harris in please?

Receptionist: (On phone) Yes, he is, but he's with a patient right now…would you like to leave him a message?

Ryan: (On phone) Um…no, maybe you can help me with something.

Receptionist: (On phone) What can I help you with sir?

Ryan: This is Ryan Atwood; I came in numerous times over the summer with…

Receptionist: Theresa, right? I remember you.

Ryan: Yes, that's right…could you possibly tell me the last time Theresa came in for an appointment.

Receptionist: Let me see…she hasn't been in lately…

Ryan could hear the receptionist sifting through paperwork over the phone.

Receptionist: …oh, here it is…the last time she was here was not quite a month ago. She came in a few weeks after Samantha was born.

Ryan: Samantha?

Receptionist: Yes…the baby.

Ryan: Oh, and everything was okay?

Receptionist: According to the file, the baby was perfectly healthy…oh, and she had a paternity test…

Ryan: She did…am I…?

Receptionist: Well, yes Mr. Atwood, you're the father.

Ryan: Right, of course.

Ryan was suddenly speechless as everything was cementing into his brain.

Receptionist: Is there anything else I can do for you?

Ryan immediately snapped out of it.

Ryan: Actually, there is…the last time Theresa was there, she didn't happen to mention anything about moving…did she?

Receptionist: Oh, well, not to me…I'm sorry.

Ryan: That's okay…thank you.

Ryan brought the phone away from his ear once again. Ryan set the phone down on the counter and turned away from everybody in the room. In an instant, Ryan brought his fist up and started pounding it against one of the cabinet doors in the kitchen.

Sandy: Ryan…

Kirsten: Ryan, please…

Seth took a step towards Ryan but Sandy immediately put his hand up motioning for Seth to stop. Contrary to their pleas, Ryan didn't stop; he continued pounding his fist against the wall. Suddenly Marissa appeared in the doorway, having come in from the pool house after hearing loud noises. She stopped immediately when she saw Ryan.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan immediately stopped pounding his fist into the wall as he heard Marissa's voice, and leaned his head against it, placing the palm of his hand against the cabinet door. Marissa immediately moved through the room, quickly walking past Sandy and came up behind Ryan. Marissa placed her right hand on Ryan's shoulder and wrapped her left hand around his arm, leaning her body into his. All the tension drained from Ryan's body when Marissa touched him, and it was apparent. Marissa put her head next to Ryan's whispering in his ear.

Marissa: (Whispering) It's okay…we'll figure this out.

Ryan's body remained perfectly still, his head still leaning against the cabinet door.

Ryan: We.

Marissa ran her hand down Ryan's arm, reaching up and interlocking her fingers with the hand Ryan had been using to beat the cabinet door in.

Marissa: Hey…I'm not going anywhere.

Ryan immediately raised his head turning to look at Marissa. They didn't speak; they just looked at each other. Ryan moved first, leaning in and placing his head next to Marissa's and whispering in her ear.

Ryan: (Whispering) I love you.

Marissa wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck pulling him closer to her.

Marissa: (Whispering) I love you too.

Ryan nuzzled his head down in Marissa's neck and let out a deep breath.

Marissa: Come on…

Marissa pulled back slightly leading Ryan out of the kitchen, and through the back way into the living room. Marissa led Ryan over to the couch, sitting him down, and then proceeding to sit in his lap. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and let his head rest on her chest. Marissa ran her hands through Ryan's hair and the two sat there in silence.

Back in the kitchen, Marissa had just led Ryan out of the room, and all the others remained still, as if not believing what had just happened.

Seth: How does she do that?

Sandy: I have no idea.

Kirsten: I do…

Summer: She loves him.

Kirsten turned towards Summer and smiled to the best of her ability given the circumstances.

Kirsten: And he knows it…he trusts her.

Seth: Yeah, but all she had to say was his name and he stopped…

Summer: I almost forgot how good they are together…you wouldn't think so, but…they're perfect for each other.

Sandy: It's a crazy world.

Sandy walked over next to Kirsten and looked down at the baby.

Sandy: It's a really crazy world.


	22. the dinner table

Seth: Can you pass the potatoes please?

Seth could barely be heard by the clanking of silverware around the kitchen table. Kirsten, who was sitting at the head of the table, picked up the large bowl sitting to her left and passed it off to Marissa, who then handed it over to Seth. Seth spooned a heap of potatoes onto his plate before offering some to Lindsay who was sitting on his right, but declined.

Zach: Pass those over here Cohen.

Seth nodded and passed the bowl across the table to Zach who helped himself to the food before offering it to Summer who was seated next to him; to the left of Summer sat Sandy, seated at the other head of the table. A heaping, yet untouched plate of food sat in front of Sandy, as he slowly sipped his glass of wine and peered out the French doors towards the pool house.

A few hours had passed since the meltdown in the kitchen, and Kirsten had already sent Sandy out twice to pick up essentials for Samantha. The first time he had returned with the wrong diaper size, and shortly there after he had spent about half an hour trying to figure out what the correct baby formula was. Regardless, Sandy had returned home, just in time to pass the delivery boy as he was pulling out of the driveway. So now, since Kirsten had convinced everybody to stay for dinner, there they sat, awkward and confused. Nobody knew what to think or what to say, so everybody simply resorted to eating. Everybody that is, except Ryan, who had retreated to the pool house shortly before the food arrived, claiming that he wasn't hungry, and had quickly walked out of the kitchen before anyone could get a word in. Kirsten had told Sandy about it as soon as he got home.

Zach: Mr. Cohen, will you pass me the peas?

Sandy snapped out of his daze, he wondered how long he had been sitting at the table thinking about Ryan and his newfound child. Sandy smiled at the boy and reached down next to him, passing a platter off to Summer who then handed them over to Zach.

Zach: Thanks.

Sandy nodded his head slightly and looked down at his plate of barely touched food. He raised his head again looking past his wife, seated across from him, and out the French doors towards the pool house. Sandy could feel Kirsten's eyes on him, and ignored them for as long as he could before making eye contact with her. They could both read the concern and worry in the other's eyes. Kirsten broke away first, looking down on the sleeping baby, still contently curled up in her basket. Kirsten reached down and pulled at the blankets in the basket, which was sitting at her feet. She had replaced the original faded red blanket with a new one, which she pulled up to the baby's chin, and gave a slight pat before returning her attention to the table.

Sandy stood up, sliding his chair back and walking towards the kitchen counter. Sandy picked up the open bottle of wine and topped his glass off before setting the bottle down and looking back towards the table. Marissa had leaned close to Kirsten and the two of them were talking quietly, presumably about Ryan. Marissa had been sneaking glances towards the pool house since dinner had started, and Sandy could tell she was getting restless. Lindsay and Seth seemed engulfed in conversation, or more along the lines of Seth was talking, and Lindsay was just trying to understand…but either way, the two were thoroughly distracted. Zach was the only one at the table actually eating, and while he was helping himself to seconds, Summer sat quietly across the table from Seth and Lindsay, watching them the entire time.

Sandy returned to the table and let out a small sigh as he plopped down in his chair, and pushed his plate away from him. Sandy looked across the table at his wife, but then noticed Marissa staring intently at the pool house.

Sandy: Why don't you go check on him.

Marissa turned her head slowly to find Sandy looking at her. Marissa looked slightly confused for a second, but then as Sandy nodded his head, Marissa slowly slid her chair back, stepping away from the table and heading out the door into the back yard. As Marissa approached the pool house, she couldn't see any movement coming from inside, although that wasn't surprising to her because she hadn't seen any movement coming from the pool house through all of dinner. The shades were drawn down half way like they usually were, and one small lamp created a dim light in the room. Marissa stopped as she approached the door, letting her right hand rest on the door handle before slowly opening the door and stepping through.

There was an eerie sort of quiet in the pool house while Marissa scanned the room with her eyes. There was no sight of Ryan. She slowly walked into the room, making her way towards the bathroom. Marissa paused outside the door before knocking twice, and after not getting a response, opening the door to find yet another empty room. Marissa turned, closing the bathroom door behind her. She didn't need to come to the pool house to know Ryan wasn't there, she knew it anyway. She wasn't sure how, but she knew; and now that the realization was setting in, she began to worry. Marissa quickly moved out of the pool house, not bothering to close the doors behind her. She quickly walked back to the main house and stepped into the kitchen. Causing Sandy and Seth to immediately stand up after seeing the look on Marissa's face.

Seth: Are you okay?

Sandy: Where's Ryan?

Marissa looked at Seth and then over to Sandy.

Marissa: He's gone.


	23. need some time

Ryan: Pack of Marlboro Red's.

The man on the other side of the counter eyed Ryan up and down. Ryan watched the man's eyes as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a five-dollar bill and tossing it on the counter. The man looked down at the cash and then back at Ryan before reaching up and grabbing a pack of cigarettes from above his head and placing them on the counter. Ryan grabbed the pack quickly and turned as the man opened the cash register.

Ryan: Keep it.

The man looked up at Ryan and slowly slid the bill into the drawer, closing the register and watching Ryan walk out of the store.

Ryan stepped out of the small liquor store near the numbered streets and was immediately consumed with the salty smell of beach air. Ryan waited for the few cars on the road to pass him, and walked across the street heading towards the shore. Ryan stopped as soon he felt the sand under his feet. He reached into his pocket pulling out his cigarettes, and tapping them against the palm of his hand, before unwrapping the plastic, pulling out a cigarette, and placing it between his lips. With his other hand, Ryan quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his Zippo, running it across his pant leg and causing the wick to ignite. Ryan slowly brought the flame up to the tip of his cigarette, and lit it, taking a long drag, before closing his Zippo and letting a cloud of smoke billow out of his mouth and into the night sky.

Ryan sighed as he took another drag off his cigarette and looked down at it; as if it was an old friend he had missed. Somehow Ryan had made his way to one of the many lifeguard stands, which stood tall along the shore of the beach. As always, it was empty at night, and Ryan made his way inside, lighting a fresh cigarette off of the butt of his first one. As Ryan took a long drag on his new smoke, he tossed his old one into the sand, watching the cherry slowly burn out. He wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been gone, and he knew he had to go back soon; but right now, he knew he couldn't be there, he just couldn't explain why.

Back at the house, an unfinished dinner sat on the kitchen table, as everybody had somehow jumped out of their seats at the mention of Ryan being missing.

Seth: Okay, both cars are still here, and his bike is on the side of the pool house…

Sandy: That's good, so he shouldn't have gotten far.

Kirsten: Where would he have gone?

Kirsten looked at Seth and then at Marissa, but neither of them spoke up with a suggestion. Marissa leaned back against the kitchen counter looking at everyone around her. Summer and Zach had returned to their seats at the table, quietly talking to themselves. Marissa figured that Summer was giving Zach the back story, since he had a thoroughly confused look on his face since he arrived at the house. Kirsten was cradling Samantha in her arms, slowly feeding her out of a bottle and talking quietly with Sandy. Lindsay, who had been lingering in the doorway walked towards Seth and leaned in towards him.

Lindsay: Do you think Ryan will be okay?

Seth reached over and patted Lindsay's arm gently.

Seth: He'll be fine.

From across the room Summer was suddenly pretty uncomfortable about how comfortable Seth and Lindsay seemed to be together. Zach had remained talking to Summer, while picking at food that was left on his plate, but Summer had no idea. Zach seemed to be the last thing on Summer's mind, which created a problem, due to the fact that Zach was seated to her right. Zach wasn't stupid and was slowly beginning to notice Summer's distraction.

Zach: I was thinking we should go out this weekend; maybe drive up to Santa Barbara or something…

Summer wasn't really paying attention.

Summer: Yeah, sure…

Zach: …or maybe we could go to Catalina.

Summer: Sure, sounds fun…

Zach looked over at Summer who's eyes remained on Seth and Lindsay and weren't budging.

Zach: Or, how about a trip to the moon, how does that sound?

Summer: Oh yeah, I've always wanted to go there…

Zach hung his head slightly and looked at his girlfriend.

Zach: You're not even listening to me.

Summer quickly snapped out of it, putting her full attention on Zach.

Summer: Yes I was.

Zach slid his chair back from the table and stood up, picking up his dish with one hand, and Summer's with the other.

Zach: No, you weren't.

Zach turned, walking the dishes towards the kitchen sink. Summer watched his back as he walked away from her, feeling guilty, yet completely torn at the same time. Her eyes darted back to Lindsay and Seth for just a second, before returning to Zach who remained by the kitchen sink. Silence had filled the kitchen once again as all the individual conversations ceased.

Sandy: Seth, get ready…let's go out and look for him.

Seth: Dad, what are we supposed to do…he could be anywhere.

Sandy: Seth.

Seth could read the unpleased look on Sandy's face, and slowly gave in.

Seth: You know last time this happened, we didn't find him.

Sandy: Last time this happened, you knew where he was, and had me driving around in circles.

Seth: Good point.

Sandy: Let's go.


	24. nobody knows

A little bit of time had passed and Marissa and Kirsten both remained in the kitchen with Samantha. Zach, Summer and Lindsay had left with Sandy and Seth, so they could be dropped off back at school, and get their cars to go home.

Marissa had barely said a word since she came into the house and told everybody Ryan was gone. Kirsten had been keeping an eye on her, and could tell that she was worried.

Kirsten: Ryan will be back.

Marissa: (Quietly) I know.

Kirsten: And, I'm sure he's fine…Sandy will find him.

Marissa seemed amused by Kirsten's last comment.

Marissa: I know Ryan can take care of himself, but I also know that if Ryan doesn't want to be found…nobody is going to find him.

Marissa locked eyes with Kirsten, and as much as Kirsten didn't want to admit it, she knew Marissa was right. Ryan was always independent, sometimes, a little too independent for his own good.

Sandy pulled the Range Rover into an almost empty Harbor parking lot, and stopped in the middle of the lot between, Lindsay and Zach's cars. Sandy put the car in park and turned to Zach, Summer and Lindsay, who were seated in the back.

Zach: Thanks for the ride Mr. Cohen.

Sandy: No problem, but before you guys leave…

Sandy looked at each of them in the back seat of the car.

Sandy: …I would appreciate it, and I'm sure Ryan would too, if you guys would keep this under wraps. At least for now…in this town…people are going to find out. But we also don't need it being the talk of the town tomorrow morning.

The three teens all nodded in the backseat, acknowledging that Sandy was right; and all silently agreeing to keep this a secret for now.

Sandy: Thank you.

Zach and Lindsay both opened their respective doors and slid out.

Lindsay: Bye.

Zach: See you tomorrow Cohen.

Seth: Bye guys.

Summer who was sitting in the middle of the backseat reached over placing a hand on the back of Seth's seat and in turn brushed his shoulder. Summer used Seth's chair and hoisted herself out of the Range Rover and shut the door behind her. Seth immediately rolled down his window as Summer and Zach were walking past him to Zach's car,

Seth: Bye Summer.

Summer turned towards Seth for just an instant and locked eyes with him, before turning towards Zach again, and allowing Zach to open her car door for her. Sandy put the Range Rover into gear and started to pull out of the parking lot. Seth watched Zach close Summer's door and walk around to the other side of his BMW, and hop in. Seth sighed to himself, now completely turned around in his seat so he could still get a view of Zach's car, as Sandy was driving him farther and farther away.

Seth: So where are we going?

Sandy: I don't know yet.

Seth: Awesome.

Back at the Cohen's, Marissa had retreated to the pool house, while Kirsten had gone to her bedroom to put Samantha down. Marissa walked aimlessly around the room, running her fingertips along the varied surfaces she passed as she walked. Eventually, she made her way towards the bed, and plopped down on it, sitting at the foot of the bed. Marissa propped her elbows on her knees and let her chin rest in the palm of her hands as she stared out into the Cohen's backyard. Marissa was calm, which was surprising, given the circumstances. She let out a deep breath and fell back on the bed, this time staring up at the ceiling.

About an hour had passed and Sandy and Seth had been driving up and down the same roads over and over again.

Seth: Dad, this is hopeless.

Sandy: Seth, if you had disappeared he would be out here looking for you.

Seth: Good job Dad; go with the guilt trip.

Sandy peered over at Seth out of the corner of his eye.

Seth: All I'm saying is that Ryan's going to come home when he's ready. We could drive around till the sun comes up and not find him.

Sandy let out a sigh as he realized his son was right; regardless Sandy tightened his grip on the steering wheel and focused intently on the road in front of him.

Ryan leaned back into the railing at the lifeguard stand. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there, or what time he'd left the Cohen's. However, he was sure that they were all worried sick about him by now. Ryan stood up straight, tossing his unfinished cigarette to the side, and slowly walking down the sloped platform until he could feel the texture of the sand under his feet. Ryan let out a deep breath as he stared out at the ocean for one last second before turning and slowly walking his way back to the Cohen's house.

Ryan stopped at the foot of the Cohen driveway and immediately noticed that the Range Rover wasn't parked in its usual spot outside the house. There were lights on in the house, but Ryan didn't go through the front. He carefully walked around the side of the house and noticed the pool house was exactly as he'd left it. For a second Ryan pondered the thought of whether or not they knew he was gone. He made his way to the pool house door, noticing lights on in the main house, but not seeing any movement. Ryan slowly slid his hand over the door handle and opened the door quietly. Ryan stepped into the room, and immediately noticed a sleeping Marissa curled up on his bed. He smiled to himself as he quietly latched the door behind him, and slipped completely into the room. Ryan immediately moved towards the bed, laying down next to Marissa, careful not to wake her up. Ryan gently wrapped an arm around Marissa's waist, and nuzzled his head into her neck, taking in a deep breath; Ryan closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Sandy: How long has he been home?

Kirsten: I have no idea…

Sandy and Kirsten were standing in the doorway to the pool house looking in on a sleeping Ryan and Marissa.

Kirsten: …I came back here to check on Marissa, and I found them both asleep. That's when I called you.

Sandy: Let's leave them be, we can talk about everything tomorrow.

Kirsten nodded her head and turned away from the pool house, as Sandy shut the door, and followed Kirsten back into the house.


	25. trouble sleeping

Marissa heard the pool house door latch closed, and her eyes immediately fluttered open. Her thoughts immediately went towards Ryan, and where he was, and what he was doing. It was then, that Marissa realized the arm that was placed firmly around her waist. Marissa shifted herself in bed and turned so she was facing Ryan. A sleeping Ryan shifted himself back in bed, and waited for Marissa to settle once again before pulling her towards him and tightening his grip around her. Marissa smiled as Ryan slid her body as close to his as possible, she ran her fingers through Ryan's hair, and leaned in, gently placing a kiss on his forehead. Ryan unconsciously let out a small smile and nuzzled his face into Marissa, who willingly allowed Ryan to tangle his body up with hers. Marissa let her arm drape across Ryan's stomach as she slowly closed her eyes once again.

Hours had passed and Ryan was battling sleep. He hadn't been able to relax since he'd found Samantha sitting on the front porch, and now, after having woken up numerous times since he'd returned to the pool house, he was giving up hope. Ryan brought his hands up to his face, slowly rubbing his eyes, and let out a small sigh. Ryan looked up at the pool house ceiling for a few minutes before closing his eyes again, and attempting to fall back asleep.

Minutes later, Ryan's eyes flew open again, as he finally accepted the fact that he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. He turned his head, looking over towards a sleeping Marissa lying next to him. Ryan slowly removed Marissa's arm, which remained draped over his stomach, and slipped out of bed. Ryan walked towards the door, slowly opening it and looking back at Marissa to make sure he hadn't woke her. With Marissa still contently asleep in bed, Ryan closed the door behind him, and made his way into the house.

As Ryan approached the house, he could see Kirsten through the window; she was sitting in the family room, with her back to the door. Ryan stopped, immediately wondering if he should just go back to the pool house and sit in silence, but after a few seconds he decided against it. Ryan took another of his deep breaths for the day and opened the door, stepping into the house. Kirsten turned immediately and looked at Ryan. Ryan hung his head slightly knowing all to well that she was disappointed in him.

Kirsten: Ryan…are you okay?

Ryan nodded his head as he moved through the kitchen into the family room and sat down in a chair next to the couch, it was then he realized she had a sleeping Samantha cradled in her arms. Kirsten watched Ryan as he walked, and could tell by his body language that we was uncomfortable; when he sat down, he would barely make eye contact with her, and remained with his head hung low.

Ryan: I'm sorry…for leaving earlier…I just, I…I'm sorry.

Kirsten: I'm just glad you came back.

Ryan: I wasn't running away…if that's what you thought.

Kirsten: It's not…honestly Ryan; I didn't know what to think.

Ryan brought his eyes up from the floor and looked at Kirsten. He was surprised to find that she didn't look mad or annoyed, not even disappointed, the only look in her eye, was a look of worry.

Ryan: I just needed to think…I needed to be alone.

Kirsten nodded her head as if she understood, and looked down at Samantha.

Ryan: Can I hold her?

Kirsten looked over at Ryan and a smile immediately appeared on her face.

Kirsten: Of course.

Ryan moved over to the couch and sat next to Kirsten, as she carefully passed the baby off to Ryan.

Kirsten: Be careful, you have to support her neck and…

Kirsten stopped talking as Ryan cradled the baby his arms. Samantha seemed to stir for only a second before settling into her father's arms and falling back into a deep sleep. As soon as Ryan took hold of his baby, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Ryan: She's beautiful.

Kirsten: Yes, she is.

Ryan looked up from Samantha and smiled at Kirsten.

Kirsten: I'm glad you're okay.

Ryan: Thanks.

Ryan looked back down at Samantha and Kirsten followed his gaze, looking down at the sleeping child as well.

Ryan: Why are you still up?

Kirsten: I can't sleep.

Ryan: I guess that makes two of us.

Kirsten and Ryan shared a laugh and a smile before the room filled with silence once again. A few minutes passed before either spoke up.

Kirsten: I was thinking that tomorrow, you could stay home from school…

Ryan looked over at Kirsten slightly confused.

Kirsten: …we have to pick up some things for Samantha, and I was also going to try and get her an appointment with Seth's old pediatrician. I was hoping you'd come with me.

Ryan: Of course.

Kirsten: Good.

Ryan nodded his head and looked down towards Samantha who remained sleeping in his arms. Ryan began rocking her from side to side as he held her.

Kirsten: Ryan, you know Sandy and I would do anything for you, right?

Ryan: I do.

Kirsten: You're a big part of this family Ryan, and now, so is Samantha.

Ryan nodded his head, indicating that he understood.

Marissa: Ryan?

Kirsten and Ryan immediately turned their heads to find a groggy Marissa standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Ryan: Hey.

Marissa: Hey…

Marissa looked between both Ryan and Kirsten.

Marissa: …sorry, I just woke up and you weren't there…

Ryan: I couldn't sleep; Kirsten and I were just talking.

Kirsten: Why don't you go back to bed…I'll take care of Samantha tonight; you two get some rest.

Ryan looked over at Kirsten nodded his head. He slowly stood up from the couch, being careful as to not wake Samantha. He carefully passed Samantha back to Kirsten, and leaned in, placing a small kiss on Samantha's forehead. Ryan stood up straight and looked at Kirsten in the eyes once again.

Ryan: Thank you.

Kirsten smiled and nodded her head.

Kirsten: You're welcome…now go to bed.

A faint smile appeared on Ryan's face as he turned towards the kitchen, and walked towards Marissa. When he approached her Ryan reached his hand out, letting his fingers intertwine with Marissa's.

Ryan: Are you okay?

Marissa: Shouldn't I be asking you that?

Ryan: Old habit.

Marissa smiled as Ryan leaned in placing a kiss on the side of her head. Both of their hands seemed to grip the other one's a little tighter as they turned and made their way back outside and into the pool house.


	26. i'm scared

Ryan and Marissa made their way back to the pool house and immediately got back into bed. Ryan lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, while Marissa lay on her side, spooning up against him. About twenty minutes had passed since they'd returned to the pool house and neither had spoken.

Marissa: Are you sure you're okay?

Ryan looked down at Marissa briefly and nodded his head. Marissa watched as his eyes darted around the room, and he shifted his weight on the bed.

Marissa: I'm going to tell you something…but I don't want you to get mad…

Marissa eyed Ryan, as his head dropped a little so he could look at Marissa.

Marissa: …I don't believe you.

A playful smile appeared on Marissa's face, and in turn caused Ryan to crack a smile as well. Marissa thought she might have cracked the ice, but other than Ryan's small smile, there was no movement from him.

Marissa: Ryan, I know you're hurting; I can feel it; I can read it on your face. I just want you to know, that when you're ready to talk, I'll listen.

Marissa looked up at Ryan again, who was still fixated on the ceiling. She knew he had heard her, but she also knew that one thing you can't do with Ryan, is push him. With a small sigh, Marissa rolled over in bed, with her back facing Ryan. She pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes, in an attempt to fall back asleep. Ryan's eyes immediately moved from the ceiling to Marissa when she moved away from him. Ryan watched her for a few minutes before slowly turning onto his side and sliding his body towards Marissa in bed. Marissa could feel his presence behind her and allowed her body to lean back into Ryan's. Ryan lay his head on Marissa's pillow, and draped an arm around her. Marissa's fingers immediately found Ryan's and they intertwined.

Ryan: (Quietly) I'm scared.

Marissa immediately turned over in bed so she was facing Ryan. Ryan had his head down, and was avoiding eye contact.

Marissa: Of what?

Ryan: Everything…I don't know what's going on, or what's going to happen. And I have no idea how to be a father, let alone a good one…I just…feel helpless.

Marissa brought her hand up, cupping Ryan's cheek with her palm, and raised his head.

Marissa: Ryan, you're a lot of things, but helpless isn't one of them.

Marissa ran her thumb across Ryan's cheek, while Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa, pulling her close to him, and buried his head in her neck. Marissa's hand moved from Ryan's cheek to the back of his head, as she ran her fingers across his neck and played with his hair.

Ryan: Why would she tell me that she miscarried?

Marissa: I don't know.

Ryan tightened his grip around Marissa and nuzzled his head a little deeper into her neck.

Ryan: I don't understand how she could do this.

Marissa: I wish I knew, but I don't know what to tell you.

Ryan: I don't know what to do…

Ryan took in a deep breath and Marissa could feel Ryan's chest expand against hers. Marissa could feel Ryan's breath on her skin, as silence filled the room once again. A few minutes passed, and then Marissa realized her shoulder was wet. Ryan's stomach heaved in and out as Marissa could hear a muffled sniffle coming from Ryan. Marissa didn't say anything, she just held onto Ryan a little tighter and ran her hand up and down Ryan's back. After a few minutes, it seemed as though Ryan had settled and Marissa slid her body down Ryan's slightly.

Marissa: Ryan…

Marissa brought her face closer to Ryan's, but Ryan turned his head into the pillow, avoiding looking at her.

Marissa: …hey, it's okay.

Marissa stroked the hair on Ryan's neck and let her head lay right next to Ryan's.

Marissa: Ryan…look at me.

Ryan let out a small groan before eventually turning his head to face Marissa. Ryan had his eyes closed as his face finally appeared to Marissa. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and his eyes were wet. Marissa immediately brought her hand up brushing Ryan's tears away from his face, as he had done for her so many times before. As Marissa gently ran her fingers across Ryan's face, his eyes peeked open to find Marissa watching him longingly.

Ryan: I…

Marissa: (Interrupting) You don't have to say anything.

Ryan looked Marissa in the eyes, and realized that he really didn't have to say anything, because she knew already. Ryan pulled Marissa towards him and held on to her tightly.

Ryan: I love you.

Marissa: I love you too.

They both smiled at each other, as silence filled the room once again.

Ryan: And…I'm sorry.

Marissa: For what?

Ryan: For leaving.

Marissa: Why did you run away?

Ryan: I wasn't…

Marissa: (Interrupting) You forget who you're talking to here.

A smile appeared on Ryan's face before he even realized it.

Marissa: There's that smile I love.

Ryan's smile remained on his face, and soon a smile appeared on Marissa's face as well.

Marissa: So…

Ryan: I just needed some time.

Marissa: Well, next time you tell me you're not going anywhere, do you think you could hang around for more than half an hour?

Ryan: I wasn't running away from you.

Marissa: But you were running away…

Ryan: I wasn't running away.

Marissa: But you thought about it…

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself, waiting a beat before responding.

Ryan: Sometimes I think you know me too well.

Marissa: That's because I do.


	27. good morning?

Marissa awoke the next morning to find strong arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a sleeping Ryan. Marissa looked over at the clock, and realized she had to be at school in half an hour. With only mild hesitation, Marissa removed Ryan's arms from around her waist and quietly slipped out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. Marissa made a brief pit stop at Ryan's dresser, knelling down and opening the bottom drawer. She pulled out some clothes she had stashed there for nights she stayed over, before making her way into the bathroom to change. Usually Marissa had time to run home before school, and barely convince her mother she had been in all night, but there wasn't anything usual about this morning.

Marissa emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, taking a rain check on her morning shower, and moving towards the bed to wake Ryan. Marissa sat on the side on the bed, and leaned in towards Ryan, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently. Ryan opened one of his eyes and looked up at Marissa.

Marissa: Morning.

Ryan let out some sort of morning noise that couldn't be classified as a grunt or a moan.

Marissa: Come on, school starts soon.

Ryan: I'm not going.

Marissa: What?

Ryan rolled onto his back and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Ryan: Kirsten and I are taking Samantha to the doctor, and…we have to do something else too…I don't know, it's too early.

Marissa: Oh, okay…well, then I should get to school.

Marissa tried standing up from the bed, but Ryan pulled her back down, and quickly rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed.

Marissa: Ryan, I really need to get to school.

Ryan: You sound angry, but that smile on your face tells me otherwise.

Marissa immediately wiped the smile, that she didn't even know she had, off her face; and tried to look stern, but it only made Ryan's smile grow bigger.

Ryan: One good morning kiss isn't going to kill you.

Marissa's smile appeared on her face again, as Ryan's face inched closer to hers.

Marissa: I guess you're right.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa, and as their one kiss turned into several, and their several turning into a mini-morning make-out session, school was the last thing on both their minds.

Marissa's bright red Mustang screeched into an empty parking spot in the Harbor parking lot. School had already started, so there wasn't a person in sight. Marissa got out of her car and locked it up before throwing her purse over her shoulder and quickly walking towards the school, silently cursing Ryan the whole time. "One good morning kiss won't kill you," she thought to herself, as she entered the school, walking past closed classroom doors jammed full of young teens. "It might give me detention though," she thought as she approached the door to her history class. Marissa placed her hand on the doorknob, and turned it slowly, opening the door and stepping into the classroom.

Teacher: Miss Cooper…you're late.

Marissa: Sorry.

The teacher looked at Marissa out of the corner of his eye.

Teacher: Take a seat.

Marissa nodded her head and walked down an aisle of occupied desks. "Damn Ryan…why does he have to be so irresistible?" she asked herself as she sat down in an empty desk at the back of the classroom. Once she was settled, she turned her attention to the other side of the classroom where Seth was seated.

Seth: (Mouthing the words) I thought you weren't coming.

Marissa got a confused look her face, as she couldn't make out what Seth was trying to tell her. Seth was slightly aggravated, so he tried again, this time slower, and more enunciated. Seth raised his arm pointing to himself.

Seth: (Mouthing) I…

Seth moved his arm and pointed to his brain next.

Seth: …thought…

Seth pointed across the room towards Marissa.

Seth: …you…

Seth shook his head and crossed his hands over one another.

Seth: …weren't coming…

Seth motioned to the classroom they were both in.

Seth: …to scho –

Teacher: And…Mr. Cohen, can you tell me the answer to number three?

Seth attention was brought away from Marissa and directed towards the teacher standing at the front of the classroom.

Seth: Uh…

Teacher: Maybe if you spent a little more time listening to the lecture and a little less time talking to your friends, you'd know the answer.

The teacher looked at Seth for a second longer before giving up.

Teacher: Who knows the answer to number three?

A few arms shot up in different directions as the teacher called on a person to answer the question. Once Seth felt the teacher was no longer paying attention to him, he turned back to Marissa.

Marissa: (Mouthing the words) Sorry.

Seth shrugged his shoulders, and sent her a look that told her not to worry about it. Seth pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it, before holding it up for Marissa to read. The small sign Seth had made, said "Talk Later" on it, to which Marissa nodded her head in agreement.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Ryan was making his way into the kitchen, after having fallen back asleep briefly, and then getting up and showering, so he was ready for the day. He entered the kitchen to find Sandy and Kirsten sitting at the kitchen table, with Samantha sitting up in Kirsten's lap.

Ryan: Morning.

Kirsten: Morning Ryan.

Sandy: Hey kid, how are you doing?

Ryan: Better.

Sandy: Glad to hear it.

Ryan opened the cabinet door and pulled out a mug, pouring a brimming cup of coffee into it.

Kirsten: Ryan, I got Samantha an appointment at 9:45 with the pediatrician, then we need to go buy a crib, some clothes, and some more food for her.

Ryan: Okay.

Kirsten: So whenever you're done with your coffee we should head out.

Ryan nodded his head again, taking a gulp of his coffee as well. About ten minutes later, Kirsten, Ryan and Samantha were heading out the front door, ready to tackle their day.


	28. sorting things out

Kirsten, Ryan and Samantha were standing at the counter of the pediatrician's office scheduling Samantha's next appointment, after getting finished with Samantha's check up.

Dr. Lucas: Okay, well I think we're all set. You'll have to bring her back in soon so we can start the vaccinations, but otherwise, she's perfectly healthy.

Kirsten: Thank you so much Dr. Lucas, and thank you for fitting us in today.

Dr. Lucas: It's no problem Kirsten, tell Sandy and Seth I said hello.

Kirsten: I will.

Ryan: It was nice to meet you.

Ryan extended his hand out, and the doctor took his hand, shaking it.

Dr. Lucas: You too Ryan.

The three of them exchanged smiles as Kirsten and Ryan turned towards the door.

Dr. Lucas: Oh, wait a second…there's one more thing…

Kirsten and Ryan stopped, and turned around to face the doctor once again.

Dr. Lucas: I'm going to need Samantha's medical history from her previous doctor…

Dr. Lucas pulled a pad of paper out of jacket pocket and quickly jotted a number down, before passing the paper off to Ryan.

Dr. Lucas: …you can have them fax it me, and if possible I'd like to get her mother's medical history as well. That may be a problem without her consent, but I'd like to have it, just incase anything is to come up with Samantha over the next couple months.

Ryan: What do you mean?

Dr. Lucas: When a baby is as young as Samantha is, the first months of her life depend greatly on the mother's immune system. If she were to get sick soon, it would help me if I knew the mother's history.

Ryan looked down at the floor as he got a worried look on his face. Dr. Lucas noticed this immediately, and took a step towards Ryan, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dr. Lucas: It's strictly precautionary Ryan, you're daughter is healthy…I just want to keep her that way.

Ryan nodded his head and looked up at the doctor.

Ryan: I'll try to have it to you by the end of the day.

Dr. Lucas: Thank you.

About fifteen minutes later, Kirsten was pulling the car into a small parking lot. Kirsten, Ryan and Samantha exited the car, walking through a large glass door and into a small store.

Ryan: What are buying?

Kirsten: We need a crib, a car seat, a stroller, and a high chair.

Ryan: Um…okay.

Kirsten: I know you don't like shopping Ryan, I'll try to make this quick.

Back at Harbor, the lunch bell had finally rung, and both Seth and Marissa made their way to their usual table.

Seth: Hey, how are you?

Marissa: I'm okay I think…it's all a little overwhelming.

Seth: Yeah, imagine how Ryan feels.

Marissa: (Quietly) I know how Ryan feels.

Seth: Huh?

Marissa: Oh, nothing…what were you trying to tell me earlier?

Seth: I just thought you weren't coming to school today.

Marissa: Now that I'm here, I wish I hadn't.

Seth: That's pretty much what I think everyday.

Lunch was progressing slowly and Marissa and Seth remained at their usual table, discretely discussing the events of the previous night. Eventually they were interrupted as Summer and Zach made their way towards the table and sat down in the two empty chairs.

Zach: Hey guys.

Seth: Hey man…hey Summer.

Summer sat down next to Marissa, without even a glance towards Seth, while Zach took the seat between Summer and Seth. It didn't take long before the four of them were discussing Ryan and newfound fatherhood.

Zach: Okay, so let me get this straight. You and Ryan…

Zach motioned across the table to Marissa.

Zach: …were dating, and then broke up. At which point he hooked up with his ex-girlfriend, and slept with her. Then they broke up, and you two got back together, only to find out that a week later, his ex returns with news that she's pregnant. So then, Ryan leaves to go back to Chino with her, to raise the baby.

Seth: Wow, that was good.

Summer shot a glare across the table towards Seth. It wasn't exactly the look he was hoping to receive, but it was better than nothing.

Zach: Okay, but here's what I don't understa-

Zach was cut off by Lindsay approaching the table.

Lindsay: Hey guys, can I sit with you?

Seth: Sure.

They each looked around the courtyard for an empty chair, but seemed to be coming up short. Seth looked up at Lindsay who was still scanning the area with her eyes, and then looked back at Summer quickly. Summer had been watching Seth the whole time, and as his eyes darted towards her, she quickly looked away.

Seth: Here Lindsay, you can sit with –

As Seth began to speak, Summer immediately had visions of Seth and Anna sharing a seat together. Not wanting to see Seth and Lindsay partake in the "one cheek off, one cheek on" seating arrangement, she quickly spoke up.

Summer: Zach, come sit here.

Zach looked slightly confused, as Summer stood up from her chair and pulled Zach over towards her. Summer sat Zach down in her chair, and then proceeded to sit in his lap, leaving an unoccupied chair for Lindsay. As Lindsay sat down at the table, Seth and Summer exchanged glances, which were unseen by Zach and Lindsay, but discretely observed by Marissa.

Zach: Okay…so what I don't understand; is how Ryan didn't know about the baby.

Marissa: She lied to him, and told him she lost the baby.

Seth: Ryan came up to Portland to convince me to come back to Newport. While he was there, she called him and told him.

Zach: So that's when you both came home?

Seth: Pretty much.

Zach: Wow…my life was a lot less interesting before I knew you guys.

Summer: Oh yeah, we're just full of fun and excitement.

Marissa: More like drama and pain.

Seth: Actually, I think it's all of the above.

Lindsay: So what's he going to do?

Marissa, Seth, Summer and Zach all looked over at Lindsay, what with this being the first thing out of her mouth since she sat down. Marissa looked over at Seth and the two exchanged concerned glances before returning their attention to Lindsay.

Marissa: Honestly, I don't know.

Back at the store, Kirsten had been dragging Ryan around, for what seemed like forever.

Ryan: Kirsten, I don't think Samantha cares what kind of crib she sleeps in.

Kirsten: Ryan, a crib is very important.

Ryan: Right, but we've looked at every one in the store.

Kristen sighed as she looked over at Ryan who was shifting his weight under his feet.

Kirsten: Do you have any suggestions?

Ryan: How about that one?

Ryan motioned to the crib he was standing next to.

Kirsten: Are you choosing that one because it's right there?

Ryan looked down at the floor and then slowly brought his eyes back up, looking at Kirsten.

Kirsten: How about the one over in the corner.

Kirsten pointed across the room, and Ryan followed her arm, looking at the crib.

Ryan: Isn't that the first one we looked at?

Kirsten: I think so.

Ryan let out a sigh and nodded his head.

Ryan: I'm sure that'll be fine.

Kirsten: Okay, I'll go tell the clerk, why don't you go look at the strollers. I'll meet you over there.

Ryan nodded his head once again and turned, walking towards the strollers. Ryan eyed each of strollers, not really able to tell the difference between all of them. Regardless, Ryan remained in front of the strollers, looking them up and down, while Kirsten eventually made her way towards him.

Kirsten: What do you think?

Ryan: I think that I have no idea what I'm doing.

Kirsten took a step towards Ryan, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kirsten: It's all still new to you Ryan, but trust me, you'll be fine.

Ryan managed a smile and nodded his head, not completely convinced, but willing to let Kirsten think he was.

About half an hour later, Ryan was loading all of the things Kirsten had bought into the back of the car. He walked around the car to the passenger side and got in, immediately taking Samantha from Kirsten who was sitting in the driver's seat. Kirsten put the car in gear and backed out of her parking space, heading out onto the street once again.

Ryan: Now where are we going?

Kirsten: Just one more stop, then we can go home.

Ryan nodded his head and stared out the window.

A few hours had passed, and Ryan and Kirsten had returned home with all their newly bought baby goodies. Currently, Ryan was sprawled out on the floor in the pool house surrounded by broken down crib pieces. Ryan let out a sigh as he tried to attach part A to part B, but was having no luck. Just then, Sandy walked into the pool house and walked into the center of the room, joining Ryan on the floor.

Ryan: This is hopeless. I have the directions, I have the tools, and I have all the parts. How come I can build a house, but I can't put a crib together?

Sandy stifled a laugh and looked towards Ryan.

Sandy: Putting the crib together is the first test of fatherhood.

Ryan: Well, it looks like I'm passing with flying colors.

Sandy: You're doing fine Ryan.

Sandy reached over pulling the directions for the crib out of Ryan's hand. He stared at the piece of paper for a few seconds before getting a confused look on his face. Ryan smiled and reached over, flipping the paper over in Sandy's hands.

Ryan: You're holding it upside down.

Sandy: Oh, no wonder it didn't make any sense.

An hour later, Sandy and Ryan stood over the newly assembled crib with satisfied looks on their faces.

Sandy: Well, the crib may have won the battle, but we won the war.

Ryan: Definitely.


	29. bonding

The school day had finally come to an end, and Marissa walked out of her last class, making a brief pit stop at her locker, before heading out to the parking lot. Marissa had almost made it out the front door of the school, but was stopped when she heard her name echoing through the halls.

Summer: (Yelling) Coop!

Summer quickly pushed past people in the hall, and was walking briskly to catch up with Marissa, who had stopped at the doorway, and was waiting for Summer.

Summer: Hey Coop.

Marissa: Hey Sum.

The two turned and slowly started walking out of the school towards the parking lot.

Summer: I just want to see how you were doing…and Ryan.

Marissa: We're good.

Summer: (A little too quickly) Good.

Marissa looked over at Summer inquisitively.

Marissa: What's going on Summer?

Summer: You know, I'm really happy you guys got back together.

Marissa: Yeah…me too.

Marissa let the fact that Summer dodged her question go, and they continued to walk.

Marissa: So how are things with Zach?

Summer: Good. They're good, almost perfect even.

Marissa: I told you that guy was like Superman.

Summer: Yeah…

The two continued walking, now in silence; which continued till Marissa finally got to her car. The two stood by the trunk of Marissa's car, in an awkward silence.

Summer: Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Summer turned and took a few steps away from Marissa.

Marissa: Sum…

Summer turned back around looked at Marissa.

Marissa: …are you going to tell me what's wrong?

Summer opened her mouth to counter, but instead, took a few steps towards Marissa.

Marissa: I know we haven't been hanging out much lately, but you're still my oldest friend, I can tell when something's bothering you.

Summer: Actually, that's…why I wanted to talk to you.

Marissa: Okay.

Summer: I wanted to apologize.

Marissa: For what?

Summer: For basically putting a wall the size of Texas between us for the last few months.

Marissa internalized a smile and looked back at her friend.

Summer: It's Cohen. I couldn't accept the fact that the two of you were such good friends when, even now, I can barely be his friend. And I couldn't hang out with you because the two of you were always together.

Marissa: Oh…I…

Summer: It's not your fault, I separated myself from you because I thought it would be easier, but it's not. I miss my best friend.

A smile appeared on Marissa's face.

Marissa: I missed you too Sum.

Smiles were apparent on both girls faces as they shared a friendly hug.

Summer: How about we go to Fashion Island after school tomorrow? We can shop, and have a late lunch, and you can tell me all about how you and Ryan got back together.

Marissa: Sounds good.

Summer: Great.

Summer turned and started to walk towards Zach's BMW, parked a few rows over from Marissa's car.

Marissa: Hey Sum!

Summer turned and looked back towards her friend.

Marissa: I'm glad we finally talked.

Summer: Me too…see you tomorrow.

Marissa nodded her head and opened the driver's side door of car, slipping in and turning her car on. About ten minutes later, Marissa was pulling up the Cohen driveway. She parked her car outside the door, and let herself into the house. Marissa was immediately overwhelmed by ear shattering cries coming from the kitchen.

When Marissa entered the kitchen, she found Ryan standing in the middle of the kitchen, holding a crying Samantha in his arms.

Ryan: (Softly) It's okay…come on…it's okay…stop crying.

Ryan's efforts were to no avail, in fact, it seemed as though Samantha was getting louder. Ryan hadn't noticed Marissa yet; he was too preoccupied trying to calm Samantha down.

Ryan: Kirsten!

Kirsten immediately came into the kitchen from the family room, making her way towards Ryan.

Ryan: She won't stop…how do I get her to stop?

Kirsten: It's okay Ryan, she's a baby, they cry…that's what they do.

Kirsten motioned for Ryan to pass her the baby, which he immediately did. At the same time Marissa fully entered the kitchen, and walked up behind Ryan, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning her body into his.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan seemed to have a relieved look on his face as he turned his head and came face to face with Marissa.

Ryan: Hey.

The two got lost in each other's eyes for a second, when suddenly, the room was filled with silence. Ryan immediately turned his head away from Marissa and looked at Kirsten, who was holding, a now very content Samantha in her arms.

Ryan: How did you do that?

Kirsten: When Seth is your one and only child, you learn a few tricks.

Ryan nodded his head as a smile appeared on his face.

Kirsten: Why don't you go put her down in the crib, I think she needs a nap.

Ryan nodded his head once again and took a step towards Kirsten, who passed Samantha off to Ryan. Ryan cradled her gently in his arms, careful to not wake her up again.

Ryan: I'll be right back.

Marissa watched as Ryan took Samantha and walked out the French doors, a smile on her face on the whole time. A few minutes later, Ryan returned, and walked into the kitchen, setting a baby intercom down on the table.

Ryan: She'll be okay out there right?

Kirsten: She'll be fine. You have to train yourself to go check on her, and you'll be able to hear her crying through the intercom, you just have to remember to have it with you.

Ryan: Okay.

Kirsten turned away from Ryan and towards Marissa who had been leaning against the kitchen counter, silently observing.

Kirsten: Marissa, are you busy this afternoon?

Marissa: I don't think so…why?

Kirsten: Well, as we both know, Ryan isn't too fond of shopping, and after dragging him around with me all day today, I thought you might be willing to come with me to South Coast Plaza, and help me pick out some baby clothes.

Marissa: Sure…I'll go with you.

Ryan: Never can pass up and opportunity to go shopping, can you?

Marissa shot Ryan a playful look, and he in turn smiled.

Kirsten: Great, let my grab my purse and we'll go.

Marissa nodded her head and Kirsten exited the kitchen, headed towards her bedroom to grab her things. Marissa immediately moved towards Ryan, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Marissa: You okay?

Ryan: I will be when people stop asking me that.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan: Yeah, I'm okay; well…I'm better, don't worry.

Marissa: When it comes to you, I can't help it.

Ryan smiled and reached his hand up, cupping Marissa's cheek with the palm of his hand. He slowly pulled her towards him, their bodies inching closer to one another until finally their lips met. When the kiss ended, the two parted, and remained looking at each other, until Kirsten entered the kitchen once again.

Kirsten: Marissa, you ready?

Marissa: Yeah.

Marissa took a step back from Ryan, and started walking towards Kirsten.

Kirsten: We'll be back soon.

Ryan rolled his eyes and smiled.

Ryan: Somehow I doubt that.

Ryan watched as his mother and his girlfriend left the room, leaving him alone. Ryan let out a sigh and looked down at the intercom sitting next to him. In an instant, he picked it up, and walked back out to the pool house to check on Samantha.


	30. had to make sure you did too

Kirsten and Marissa had been shopping for about an hour. Both of them had various articles of clothing thrown over their arms, as they each took a side of the rack, sifting through clothing.

Kirsten: Are you getting tired of this yet?

Marissa: Are you kidding, shopping is like a sport to me.

Kirsten smiled at Marissa and went back to looking at the clothes. Marissa finished with her side of the rack, not finding anything she liked, and made her way to the other side, standing next to Kirsten.

Kirsten: So how are you handling all of this?

Marissa was slightly taken aback by Kirsten's question, and eyed her curiously.

Kirsten: I don't mean to pry, it's just…

Marissa: It's okay…I don't know really. It's overwhelming, but I'm hanging in there.

Kirsten: Good, if you ever need anybody…to talk, or anything…just let me know.

Kirsten and Marissa's eyes locked and Marissa smiled and nodded.

Marissa: Thank you.

Kirsten nodded her head, and turned back to the rack of clothes. A few minutes passed before either spoke again.

Kirsten: He really needs you now Marissa, whether he tells you or not, I know he does…

Marissa: He doesn't have to tell me.

Kirsten quickly looked over at Marissa, and could tell that she understood.

Kirsten: I just want to make sure you realize that Samantha is a big part of Ryan's life, and if you want Ryan to be a part of your life, you're going to have to accept that Samantha will be too.

Marissa: Kirsten, I love Ryan, I have since the second I met him. And I know that I couldn't stop loving him, even if I wanted to…it's going to be different, but we'll work it out. We have to, because the truth is, I need him as much as he needs me.

Kirsten: I know…I just had to make sure you did too.

Back at the Cohen's, Sandy was making his way through the house and towards the pool house, to make sure everything was okay with Ryan and Samantha. When Sandy entered the pool house, he found Ryan sitting on the bed hunched over his AP physics book, and Samantha sleeping soundly in her crib.

Sandy: Hey kid.

Ryan: Hey Sandy.

Sandy: What's up?

Ryan: I'm just trying to get some of my homework done before she wakes up again.

Sandy: Actually, that's why I came out here to talk to you.

Ryan: About physics?

Sandy: (Smiling) No, about Samantha.

Ryan: Oh, okay.

Sandy: I'm sure you don't have a real plan yet, but I just wanted to talk to you…let you know that you still have options.

Ryan raised his head, looking Sandy in the eyes. Sandy could read the confusion on Ryan's face, until suddenly, Ryan realized what Sandy was saying, and his whole body tensed up.

Ryan: Are you talking about…

Ryan dropped his head slightly, unsure if he could even say the word.

Ryan: …adoption?

Ryan looked up at Sandy again, who didn't say anything, but made it perfectly clear that that was what he was talking about. Ryan and Sandy sat for a few minutes in silence.

Ryan: I can't Sandy…I can't do that.

Suddenly a smile appeared on Sandy's face as he made his way towards the bed and sat down next to Ryan.

Sandy: I know…I just had to make sure you did too.

Ryan nodded his head as if he understood, and Sandy stood up from the bed, giving Ryan a pat on the back and a smile, before he turned and walked out of the pool house.

About half an hour had passed, and Ryan had finished up his work for his physics class. He was beginning to wonder about Kirsten and Marissa, but figured that the two of them could be shopping for the rest of the night. Ryan reached down on the floor next to the bed, and pulled out a blue booklet he had been given the first week of school. Ryan flipped the pages to the middle of the book, and looked down at his drawing of the Cohen house. The construction on the house had finished months earlier, but Ryan enjoyed working on his own blueprint nonetheless. His eyes scanned the page as he picked up a pencil and began tweaking his drawing. Suddenly, Samantha stirred, letting out a high-pitched shriek, as soon as her eyes opened. Ryan immediately hopped off the bed and walked towards the crib, carefully picking Samantha up. Ryan rocked her back and forth, hoping that would put an end to her tears, but it didn't. He tried everything he could think of to get her to stop crying, but nothing was working. Eventually, Ryan got an idea. He looked down at Samantha, and softly started singing to her.

Ryan: (Singing) Any way you want it

That's the way you need it

Any way you want it…

Ryan stopped for a second and Samantha's crying whittled down.

Ryan: (Singing) She loves to laugh

She loves to sing

She does everything.

She loves to move

She loves to groove

She loves a lot of things.

Samantha's crying ceased completely as a small smile appeared on her face.

Ryan: (Singing) Long night

All night

Oh, every night.

So hold tight

Hold tight

Baby, hold tight.

She said,

Any way you want it

That's the way you need it

Any way you want it…

Any way you want it

That's the way you need it

Any way you want it…

Ryan's singing became more and more quiet as Samantha settled into Ryan's arms and closed her eyes once again. Within a few seconds, she was sound asleep once again. Ryan looked down at Samantha, a smile immediately appearing on his face.

Ryan: Well, if you like Journey…then you're definitely my daughter.

Kirsten pulled the car up the Cohen's driveway, parking at the top. Her and Marissa got out, making their way to the trunk and pulling out numerous bags filled with baby clothes.

Kirsten: Thanks for coming with me.

Marissa: Anytime.

Kirsten and Marissa exchanged smiles and headed into the house, meeting up with Sandy in the kitchen.

Sandy: Hey you two, how was shopping?

Kirsten: Good.

Marissa: How's Ryan?

Sandy: He's fine…he's out in the pool house with Samantha.

Marissa: Okay, I'm going to go see him.

Kirsten: I'll go with you…make sure everything's okay.

Marissa nodded her head and the two made their way out the door and towards the pool house. Marissa got to the pool house door first, opening it and stepping inside, only to stop dead in her tracks, and have a smile appear on her face.

Marissa: Look…

Marissa turned towards Kirsten and motioned towards the bed. Kirsten looked past Marissa, and a smile immediately appeared on her face as well. Both Ryan and Samantha were asleep. Ryan was lying on his back in the middle of the bed, while Samantha was lying on Ryan's stomach, with her head resting peacefully on Ryan's chest.

Kirsten: Why don't we leave them for now?

Marissa: Yeah.

Kirsten: Come on, you can help me with dinner.

Marissa: You mean picking a menu?

Kirsten: Pretty much.

They both smiled and laughed quietly, as Marissa nodded her head and followed Kirsten back into the house.


	31. enough of a reason

Sandy, Kirsten, Ryan and Marissa had just finished eating dinner. Kirsten remained at the table, cradling Samantha in her arms, and feeding her a bottle, while Ryan and Marissa were cleaning up the dishes. Suddenly Seth came in through the front door and walked through the kitchen.

Seth: Hey everybody.

Sandy: Hey, you missed dinner.

Seth: That's okay; I ate at the club.

Kirsten: How was work?

Seth: As fun and exciting as cleaning urinals could possibly be.

The room fell silent as nobody could come up with a response to Seth's last comment. Kirsten shifted Samantha onto her shoulder, and set her bottle down as she patted Samantha's back.

Ryan: I'll take her now.

Kirsten smiled and handed Samantha over to Ryan, who carefully took her from Kirsten before heading out the doors towards the pool house, with Marissa following behind. When they got into the pool house, Ryan brought Samantha over to the crib and put her in it before making his way to the bed and sitting down next to Marissa. Marissa lay her head down on Ryan's shoulder and reached over taking his hand in hers and holding it tightly. The two were peacefully enjoying silence when Seth barged into the pool house.

Seth: I know a lot of stuff has happened in the last two days…but I really need to talk about me!

Marissa sat up straight, as both her and Ryan looked over at Seth. Ryan rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed slowly walking towards the bathroom. Seth immediately sat down in one of the chairs across from the bed and started talking to Marissa.

Seth: Okay, I think I'm finally breaking Summer.

Marissa: What?

Seth: Well, I've been hanging out with Lindsay a lot lately…

Marissa: (Interrupting) Yeah, I noticed…what's up with the two of you.

Ryan, who was eavesdropping on their conversation on his way to the bathroom, stopped walking and turned around.

Ryan: I thought you didn't like Lindsay.

Seth: Dude, she's like the female version of me…it would never work.

Ryan: Yeah, that's why I could never date her...kinda creeped me out.

Marissa: So…then you don't like her.

Seth: No, I have no interest in Lindsay whatsoever, but I also have no problem in letting Summer think that I do.

Marissa: Oh, so that's what this is all about.

Ryan rolled his eyes once again and made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Seth: Yeah, but it's totally working…she's obviously jealous, which means she still cares about me.

Marissa: I don't know Seth…her and Zach seem pretty happy.

Seth: Come on, he's the wasp version of me.

Marissa: Yeah, but…

Seth: (Interrupting) You and Ryan got back together…why can't Summer and I?

Marissa: You can Seth…but I've told you before that you can't compare the two relationships.

Seth: Okay, but it could happen.

Marissa: Seth, Ryan left because he had to; nobody wanted him to leave, but we all knew that he was doing the right thing. You didn't have to run away, I know you think you had no choice, but the truth is that you did. You had to know that when you left Newport, you were leaving Summer too.

Seth: But that's just it…she doesn't understand that me running away wasn't about her.

Marissa: Summer may not have been the reason you ran away, but she obviously wasn't enough of a reason for you to stay.

Seth opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly rendered speechless.

Marissa: I'm sorry Seth, but you have to acknowledge that.

Seth: You're right.

Marissa: For the record, it wouldn't surprise me if she still cared about you. You were her first love Seth.

Seth: Well, you hurt the one's you love.

With that Seth stood up and exited the pool house. A few seconds later, Ryan exited the bathroom, to find Marissa sitting alone.

Ryan: That's surprising…Seth can usually talk about himself hours.

Marissa laughed and turned around on the bed so she could see Ryan.

Marissa: Actually, it was more about Summer.

Ryan: That, on the other hand, is not surprising.

Marissa: He just needed some girl advice.

Ryan: Thus why I went to the bathroom.

Marissa smiled as Ryan sat down on the bed with Marissa once again.

Ryan: So where were we?

Marissa smiled and lay her head on Ryan's shoulder again. Ryan reached over taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips placing a soft kiss on her hand.

Marissa: Right about here.

Ryan: Right…and Seth's not complaining, and Samantha's not crying…we're doing well.

Marissa: Is that what our lives are going to revolve around from now on?

Ryan: Well, at least until she starts talking. Of course, then we could have two people complaining instead of one.

Marissa: Something to look forward too, huh?

Ryan smiled and swiftly reached over grabbing Marissa by the waist and picking her up, only to sit her back down on his lap.

Ryan: I know it's going to be different, but we'll work it out.

Marissa: I know.

Ryan: Good.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa and leaned in for a kiss, which she of course welcomed.

It was well into the night and Ryan and Marissa were sleeping in the pool house. Marissa awoke to the sound of baby cries, and immediately raised her head looking towards the crib and the crying Samantha. Marissa looked over at Ryan who was still asleep, obviously not disturbed by the crying baby. Marissa carefully unwrapped Ryan's arms from around her and slipped out of bed, walking towards the crib. She placed her hands on the rail and peered inside looking at Samantha. She was hesitant at first, but then reached inside, picking Samantha up and holding her. Samantha's cries settled a bit as she laid her head on Marissa's shoulder. Marissa smiled to herself as she walked back and forth in front of the crib, gently rocking Samantha the whole time.

Ryan rolled over in bed, reaching an arm out for Marissa, but finding nothing but an empty bed next to him. His eyes sprung open as he took in the sight of the vacant pillow next to him. It was then that he heard footsteps and turned his head to see Marissa holding Samantha. A smile appeared on Ryan's face as he quietly got out of bed and walked towards Marissa, coming up behind her and placing his hands on her hips.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan: Hey…

Ryan leaned in placing a kiss on Marissa cheek.

Ryan: …and hey…

Ryan leaned down placing a small kiss on the top of Samantha's head.

Ryan: Did she wake you up?

Marissa: Yeah, she was crying…but I think she's okay now.

Ryan: Apparently babies cry…that's what they do.

Marissa smiled remembering how Kirsten had told Ryan that earlier in the day.

Ryan: Is she asleep?

Marissa: I think so.

Marissa took a step towards the crib, gently laying Samantha back down on the soft pillows and blankets Kirsten had provided. Both Ryan and Marissa hovered over the crib for a few minutes, making sure that Samantha was settled, before moving back to the bed and settling themselves back in for the night.


	32. options

Friday morning had come too soon, and Ryan found himself sitting in his second class of the day, staring up at the clock. Sandy had stayed home with Samantha, but he also stayed home everyday, so having to watch the baby was just an added perk. Ryan let out a sigh as the minute hand on the clock finally moved, indicating that he had half an hour left of class. He turned his attention towards the teacher and tried to focus on class. About five minutes later, a short and skinny girl walked through the door of the classroom, and interrupted the teacher's lecture. The girl approached the teacher with a clipboard, and a small yellow piece of paper in her hand, which she passed off to the teacher, before turning on her heels and walking back out the door. The teacher looked down at the yellow slip of paper.

Teacher: Ryan Atwood…

The teacher raised his head, picking Ryan out of the mass of students in the room.

Teacher: …you have a meeting with your councilor.

The teacher glanced down at the yellow slip briefly, and then looked at Ryan once again.

Teacher: Take your things.

Ryan slowly gathering his things putting them in his bag, and stood up, walking towards the front of the classroom. The teacher handed Ryan the yellow slip, and immediately went back to his lecture. Ryan turned and started walking out of the room, eyeing the slip of paper in his hand the whole time.

Ryan walked down the hallway, getting closer and closer to the administrative offices. Eventually he made it to the door, turning the knob, and walking inside. A blonde woman seated at a desk looked up at Ryan the second he walked in the door.

Ryan: Uh…I have a meeting with Ms. Fisher.

The woman nodded and motioned to a small hallway to Ryan's right. Ryan immediately turned and walked down the hall, stopping in front of a door, and knocking twice.

Ms. Fisher: (From inside her office) Come in.

Ryan opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind him. Ms. Fisher immediately stood up and walked around the side of her desk, greeting Ryan.

Ms. Fisher: Hello Ryan.

Ryan: Hi.

Ms. Fisher: Sorry about our impromptu meeting, but I wanted to talk to you.

Ryan: Okay.

Ryan remained standing by the door, while she walked back around her desk, and sat down.

Ms. Fisher: Have a seat.

Ryan pulled his bag off of his shoulder, and dropped it next to the chair as he sat down.

Ms. Fisher: How are all those AP classes going that I put you in at the beginning of the year?

Ryan: They're okay.

Ms. Fisher: So it's not too much work?

Ryan: No…it's fine.

Ms. Fisher nodded her head and looked at Ryan.

Ryan: Did I…do something wrong?

Ms. Fisher: No, not at all.

Ryan: Oh…

Ms. Fisher: I wanted to let you know that I spoke with Kirsten yesterday…

Ryan immediately locked eyes with Ms. Fisher.

Ms. Fisher: …she called me to let me know you weren't coming to school, and then told me about what happened.

Ryan: Okay.

Ms. Fisher: Things must be very hectic in your life right now, and the last thing you need is another person telling you the same thing over and over again…

Ryan's eyes darted away from her and towards the window.

Ms. Fisher: …which is exactly why that is not what I'm going to do.

Ryan's eyes moved back to Ms. Fisher, slightly taken aback by her statement.

Ms. Fisher: Ryan, you're one of the brightest students we have at Harbor. And, unlike most of the trust-fund babies that go to this school, you have street smarts as well. Which leads me to believe that you'll be able to handle this. But, if you are ever feeling overwhelmed, or that anything's wrong, I want you to let me know. You now have responsibilities, which extend outside of high school, and you have to take care of those.

Ryan nodded his head as he soaked up everything she was telling him.

Ms. Fisher: But that's not why I wanted to talk to you…

Ryan got a confused look on his face once again.

Ms. Fisher: …I wanted to talk to you about college.

Ryan: What about it?

Ms. Fisher: Well, you still have options…

Ryan: (Interrupting) What options? You know, I never thought I would go to college until I moved here, and then all of a sudden it was expected of me, and I got used to that. But now…with…everything that's happened…it just doesn't seem like it's feasible anymore.

Ms. Fisher: That's where I think you're wrong.

Ryan: (Raising his voice slightly) How am I supposed to go to college, support me, and support my daughter?

Ms. Fisher: I'm not saying it's going to be easy…all I'm saying is that I think you can do it.

Ryan: I don't know.

Ms. Fisher: Ryan, you have two of the most kind and supportive people I've ever met, supporting you.

Ryan: I already told you that I can't let Sandy and Kirsten pay for college.

Ms. Fisher: I'm not talking about support by monetary means.

Ryan locked eyes with Ms. Fisher once again, and completely understood what she meant. They sat there for a few seconds in silence.

Ryan: You're right…about Sandy and Kirsten, you're right.

Ms. Fisher smiled as she looked across the table at Ryan.

Ms. Fisher: Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Spend some time with your daughter, and take today and the weekend to think about some things, maybe discuss them with Sandy and Kirsten. When you come back on Monday, we'll talk…okay?

Ryan: Yeah…

Ms. Fisher: Are you okay?

Ryan: Yeah, I'm fine.

Ryan stood up, picking his bag up off the floor and throwing it over his shoulder.

Ryan: Thank you.

Ms. Fisher: Anytime.

Ryan walked out of the main offices and into the hallway, which was bustling with people. It was between classes and kids were making their way down the halls and in and out of classrooms. Ryan scanned the hallway and found Seth and Marissa talking outside Seth's locker. Ryan immediately made his way towards them.

Ryan: Hey guys.

Seth: Hey man.

Marissa: Hey.

Marissa took a step towards Ryan, leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Ryan: I just had a meeting with my councilor, I'm going to go home.

Seth: What?

Marissa: Is everything okay?

Ryan: Yeah, everything's fine…it's kinda a long story. I'll tell you guys later, but she gave me the rest of the day off, so can I have the keys to the Rover?

Seth: Yeah…

Seth pulled the keys out of his pocket handing them over to Ryan.

Seth: …you're sure everything's fine?

Ryan: Yeah man.

Seth: Okay…

Seth was suddenly distracted by Summer walking down the hallway.

Seth: …gotta go guys, I'll see you later.

Ryan and Marissa turned, walking the opposite way down the hallway. Marissa reached down holding onto Ryan's hand.

Ryan: Don't you have a class?

Marissa: Yeah, but I'm dawdling.

Ryan: (Smiling) Okay.

Marissa walked Ryan out to the parking lot and up to the driver's door of the Range Rover.

Ryan: Come over at lunch?

Marissa smiled and nodded as Ryan pulled her close to him, and leaned in for a kiss. Their kiss was interrupted almost immediately as the school bell sounded around them.

Ryan: You're late.

Marissa: That's not surprising.

Ryan: I'll see you later.

Marissa: Yeah.

Marissa smiled at Ryan before turning and heading back into school, while Ryan opened the car door and slipped inside. He put the car into gear, backing out of his parking space, and starting to drive home.


	33. video games & dr phil

Ryan pulled the Rover up the Cohen's driveway, and gathered his things before making his way into the house. Ryan entered the kitchen, and found Sandy sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, and Samantha sitting next to him in her high chair.

Ryan: Hey.

Sandy looked up from his paper and looked at Ryan.

Sandy: Hey…is everything okay?

Ryan: Yeah, I had a meeting with my councilor…

Sandy: Yeah, I know Kirsten talked with her yesterday.

Ryan: Right, well she told me to take the rest of the day off…

Ryan pulled a white slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Sandy.

Ryan: …you have to sign that, so I can go back on Monday.

Sandy looked down at the slip, and then pulled a pen out, signing it and handing it back to Ryan.

Sandy: No problem…so, what are your plans for today?

Ryan: Absolutely nothing.

A few hours later, Seth and Marissa pulled up the Cohen driveway, and got out, heading into the house, with their hands full of bags of food. The two walked into an empty kitchen, and set the food down on the counter.

Marissa: Where is he?

Seth: Pool house?

Marissa shrugged her shoulders as she took a step towards the back door, but was then stopped by Sandy's voice echoing through the house.

Sandy: (Yelling) Yes! I just totally annihilated all the other ninja's!

Seth and Marissa turned to each other smiling, and then walked into the family room. Sandy and Ryan were seated on the couch, both holding play station controllers in their hands, and both equally fixated on the TV in front of them.

Ryan: You know, you're not supposed to kill me.

Sandy: (Smiling) I know, but that sword is hard to control.

Seth: X-O dad…it's an unbeatable combination.

Sandy and Ryan turned their heads and looked at Seth and Marissa who were standing behind them.

Ryan: Hey…is it lunch already?

Sandy: Oh, you guys brought food?

Seth and Marissa smiled and laughed and turned back into the kitchen. Sandy followed them, and Ryan did as well, after picking Samantha up from her seat on the floor in the living room. Ryan made his way into the kitchen, and immediately walked over to Marissa, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Marissa: You hungry?

Ryan smiled and nodded his head as he shifted Samantha to his other arm. Meanwhile, Seth was pulling plates out of the cupboard, and placing burgers and fries on each of them.

Sandy: I haven't had In and Out in a long time.

Seth: And you call yourself a Californian.

Seth reached out, handing a plate to Sandy.

Sandy: Can't go wrong with a double-double and fries.

Seth: That's what I was thinking.

They each gathered their food and Sandy and Seth made their way back into the living room.

Sandy: Come on Ryan, let's finish the game.

Ryan smiled and looked over at Sandy.

Ryan: Maybe later…I'm sure Seth will play with you.

Sandy looked over at Seth with a mischievous grin on his face.

Sandy: You ready son?

Seth: You're not going to beat me.

Sandy: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Ryan, Marissa and Samantha settled down on the floor, eating their lunch and watching Sandy and Seth play video games.

A little bit of time had passed, and Ryan and Marissa remained in the living room, watching Seth and Sandy, who seemed to be in the middle of a war. Both Sandy and Seth were standing up now, as the intensity of the game was wearing on them, and they couldn't sit still. Seth looked over at Sandy, while still pressing buttons on his controller.

Seth: I told you that you weren't going to beat me.

Just then, Sandy, who hadn't taken his eyes off the screen, pulled out his ninja sword, and chopped Seth's character's head off. Seth's head immediately turned back towards the screen, and his jaw dropped in awe. Sandy laughed and held his arms up in the air.

Seth: That's so not fair.

Sandy: What do you mean? I chopped your head off.

Seth: No…no…

Ryan and Marissa looked up and Sandy and Seth, neither of them trying to hide their laughter.

Sandy: What do you guys think?

Ryan: I think you won.

Marissa: Definitely.

Sandy turned back towards Seth.

Sandy: See…you can learn things from your parents.

Seth rolled his eyes and dropped his controller onto the couch.

Seth: When are you going back to work?

Sandy: I don't know; I'm getting used to the lifestyle of video games and Dr. Phil.

Seth: I think I should get back to school…

Seth turned and walked back into the kitchen, Sandy had a grin on his face as he watched Seth.

Sandy: Now, I never thought I'd hear that.


	34. what you wanted to hear

The final bell rang through the halls of Harbor High School, as kids flocked out of their respective classes, making a beeline for the parking lot. Marissa made her way to her car, and found Summer leaning against it, waiting for her.

Summer: Hey Coop.

Marissa: Hey Sum.

Summer: You ready?

Marissa: Yeah, let's go.

The two girls got into Marissa's red Mustang, and pulled out of the parking lot headed towards Fashion Island.

Summer: So where did you go at lunch? Zach and I were looking for you.

Marissa: Oh, Seth and I…

Summer's head jolted up and towards Marissa at the mention of Seth's name.

Marissa: …went to In and Out to pick up lunch for us, and Ryan.

Summer: Oh…hey, are Seth and L-…

Summer stopped abruptly, suddenly rethinking what she was going to say.

Summer: …and…Ryan…doing okay? With the baby I mean.

Marissa took her eyes off the road for a second looking over at Summer, and knowing all too well what she really wanted to ask.

Marissa: Um…I'm not sure Seth has really noticed Samantha yet, and Ryan…well, he's dealing with it…honestly, I know there's a part of him that's enjoying it…

A smile appeared on Marissa's face.

Marissa: …he's grown attached.

Summer: What about you, are you dealing with it?

Marissa: Yeah, I mean I have to, right?

Summer shrugged her shoulders and looked out the front window.

Marissa: It is weird how in just one moment, everything can change so dramatically.

Summer: Isn't that how it usually happens here?

Marissa looked over at Summer and they shared a smile.

Marissa: I don't know though, I think in some completely odd, would only happen in Newport Beach sort of way, it will all work out…eventually.

Summer: I think I know what you mean. But it's still hard to imagine how something that small and adorable could affect our lives so much…even now. In an instant, everything was different, everything changed, it was like…

Summer sat up straight in her seat and spoke in a confirming voice.

Summer: …Ryan left because of the baby, Seth left because of Ryan, it's the baby's fault. But then when I saw her, I couldn't blame her, and these things I've been thinking since the beginning of last summer don't even make sense anymore.

Marissa: I know, I thought that too…until I held her, well before that, but last night she woke me up crying, I think we bonded.

Summer: Now who's attached?

Marissa glanced over at Summer briefly, who smiled and then continued talking.

Summer: Anyway, so now I don't know what to think…who knows what could have happened, Cohen and I could have still been together.

Marissa brought the car to a halt at a stoplight, and turned towards Summer.

Marissa: I thought you said that you guys would have broken up anyway.

Summer: I said that?

Marissa's attention was brought back to the road as the light turned green, and she began driving again. She slowed the car down as she turned into an underground parking lot for the mall.

Marissa: I think it was something along the lines of, "he would have found some Cohen-y way to break us up."

Summer: Oh…

Marissa drove up an aisle of parked cars, and eventually found a spot. She parked the car and turned it off, gathering her things, when she realized Summer was sitting completely still staring straight ahead.

Marissa: Sum…we're here.

Summer immediately snapped out of it and looked over at Marissa nodding her head. She opened the passenger door and stepped out, leaving Marissa in the car a bit confused. Eventually, Marissa opened her door and stepped out of the car, locking it and then looking over at her friend.

Marissa: Sum, are you okay?

Summer: Yeah…nothing a little shopping can't take care of.

A few hours later, the girls were sitting at a table in the food court, empty plates of food sit in front of them, and shopping bags full of clothing sit on the floor, surrounding their feet.

Summer: So you told him to leave, and then he just showed up on your dad's boat?

Marissa: Yeah.

Summer: What did he say?

Marissa: He said that he was happy once…with me…

Summer made the "aww" face as she continued listening to Marissa.

Marissa: …and, other than Samantha's arrival the other day, things have been surprisingly calm.

Summer: Wow, I'm really happy for you Coop.

Marissa: Thanks.

Summer nodded her head and smiled as she brought her straw up to her lips, sipping her drink. Marissa looked down at her plate and polished off a few straggling fries left on her plate. Summer set her cup down looking across the table at a yawning Marissa.

Summer: (Smiling) Those sleepovers at Ryan's just aren't as fun as they used to be, huh?

Marissa finished her yawn and smiled at Summer.

Marissa: You'd think we'd be getting more sleep, not less.

Summer: Funny how those things work out.

Both girls laughed as they stood up from the table, and walked to the trashcan to throw the remains of their lunches away. They gathered all their bags, and began walking back through the mall.

Marissa: So are we done, or is there more shopping?

Summer: I think we should probably go; my dad might kill me when he sees how much I spent on shoes.

Marissa laughed and nodded her head as they made their way back to the parking garage and Marissa's car.

Marissa pulled her car back onto the main road and started the drive towards Summer's house. Summer was staring out the passenger window, and Marissa was sneaking glances towards her.

Marissa: So when are you going to ask me about Seth and Lindsay?

Summer: What?

Marissa: Come on…

Summer: Well, since you brought it up…

Marissa: Since you obviously can't, and obviously want to know.

Summer: Look, Coop…

Marissa: (Interrupting) They're not seeing each other.

Summer: Oh…that's…

Marissa: (Interrupting) What you wanted to hear.

Summer's mouth opened wide, as a playful look of shock appeared on her face.

Summer: Shut up! That is so not true.

Marissa: You still like him.

Summer: Eww! Coop, don't even say that!

Marissa: You like Seth Cohen.

Summer: Seriously Coop, stop it.

Marissa: You like him, you love him…

Marissa leaned towards the passenger seat slightly laughing and making fun of herself, and the night she had said that to Summer on Caleb's yacht, what seemed like so long ago.

Summer: Okay, okay…I get it…

Marissa continued laughing as she settled back into her seat.

Summer: …God, do you remember my date that night, what was his name? Whatever; he was like shrooming the whole time.

Marissa: Yeah, I remember, and that's the night I told everybody about my mom and Caleb.

Summer: (Quietly) That's the night I realized I liked Seth Cohen…

Marissa looked over at Summer, while Summer shifted her gaze towards the window and stared out at the scenery.

Marissa: Sorry Sum…I didn't mean…

Summer: It's okay.

The two drove in silence for a little while, neither knowing what to say.

Marissa: Hey, I'm going over to Ryan's, why don't you come with me?

Summer: I don't know.

Marissa: Come on, it'll be fun.

Summer glanced over at Marissa.

Marissa: Okay, it'll probably be awkward, but maybe you and Seth can actually talk.

Summer shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window once again.

Summer: Well, I know he has the first season of The Valley on DVD, so at least I can watch that if I get bored…or I need to drown out his rambling.

Marissa internalized a laugh, but her smile shone through as she made a quick right hand turn, heading towards the Cohen's.


	35. congratulations

Ryan is sitting in the pool house, propped up on the bed. One of Seth's comic books is strewn across his lap. Ryan's eyes close as his head begins to nod down slowly. In an instant, he catches himself, snapping his head back up and opening his eyes wide. His mouth opens in a large yawn and he closes the comic book with one hand, tossing it aside. Ryan sat up straight on the bed rubbing his eyes; he ran a hand through his hair, scratching the back of his head for a second. He stared out the pool house doors at that distinct orange sky you can only find during sunset in southern California. Eventually, he turned his attention towards a sleeping Samantha who was settled contently in her crib. Ryan stood up and quietly walked towards the crib, peeking over the railing and looking down at Samantha. Ryan reached into the crib, adjusting the blankets, before returning his hands to the railing. He looked down at her for a few more seconds, before taking a step back, and then walking over to his nightstand. Ryan picked up the small white baby intercom and turned towards the French doors walking into the house.

Ryan entered the kitchen to find Kirsten standing over the sink loading the dishwasher, and Sandy standing at the island sorting through mail. Both Sandy and Kirsten noticed when Ryan entered the kitchen and smiled to him, Ryan smiled back and walked towards the kitchen island, standing next to Sandy.

Sandy: Hey kid.

Ryan: Hey.

Sandy: What's going on?

Ryan: Nothing much.

Sandy: How's Samantha?

Ryan: She's good…she's sleeping.

Kirsten: Do you have –

Ryan: (Interrupting) Yeah, I have the intercom, it's right here.

Ryan pulled the small white device out of his pocket and set it on the counter. Kirsten smiled and nodded her head, before returning to the dishes. Sandy returned his attention to the mail; sifting through bills and junk mail, when eventually, an envelope caught his attention. He pulled it out and brought it closer to his face.

Sandy: Hey, Seth got a letter from USC.

Ryan's eyebrows perked up slightly and Kirsten whipped around and looked at Sandy.

Kirsten: What does it say?

Sandy: I don't know, I'm not going to open his mail.

Kirsten: Right…I wonder if he got in, I bet he got in…oh my God, I wasn't expecting to have to deal with college acceptance letters yet.

Sandy: Honey, it was bound to happen eventually.

Seth: What was?

Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan's heads all snapped up looking at Seth and Zach who walked into the kitchen.

Ryan: How do you always do that?

Seth: The entrance is key Ryan.

Ryan dropped his head and shook it from side to side.

Sandy: Hey guys, what have you been up to?

Seth: Well, apparently, his girl ditched him to go shopping, so we went to see an I-Max movie after school.

Seth motioned towards Zach, and walked to the fridge, pulling out two Mountain Dew's and tossing one back to Zach.

Zach: Hey Mr. Cohen, Mrs. Cohen, how are you?

Sandy: I'm good, and you can call me Sandy.

Kirsten: Yes, and please call me Kirsten.

Zach smiled and laughed slightly as he nodded his head.

Kirsten: So Seth, you got a letter from USC.

Kirsten picked up the envelope off the counter and handed it to Seth.

Seth: USC, huh?

Sandy: Well, open it…

Seth glanced at his father and then tore the envelope open and read the letter aloud.

Seth: (Reading the letter) Dear Mr. Seth Cohen…

Seth looked up and around the room.

Seth: …I like the sound of that…

Seth turned his attention back to the letter.

Seth: (Reading the letter) Congratulations, you have been accepted to the University of Southern California. If you plan on attending, please fill out the information enclosed and send it back to the admissions office by…blah blah blah…

Seth looked up at both his parents.

Seth: …so, I guess I got in.

Kirsten: Congratulations Seth!

Kirsten made her way towards Seth and wrapped him up in a big hug. With only minor struggle on Seth's part, he was able to free himself.

Seth: I have to breathe mom.

Kirsten: Sorry.

Ryan: Congratulation man, that's really cool.

Seth: Thanks man.

Zach: Yeah, congratulations…although, I can't really see you being a Trojan.

Seth laughed and looked over at Zach.

Seth: Yeah, that's the problem, neither can I; USC is really my back up school, I only applied cause I knew after going to Harbor I would get in.

Zach: Yeah, I know what you mean' I did the same thing…I'm still holding out for a school back east.

Sandy: Well, regardless, we're still proud of you, where ever you decide to go.

Sandy stood up and made his way towards Seth and gave him a hug.

Seth: Thanks dad.

Sandy, Seth and Zach began talking about college while Ryan stood back from the group watching them. After a few seconds, Ryan made his way towards the fridge, pulling out a Coke and walking back towards the kitchen table, standing away from everybody else. He leaned back against the kitchen table, watching Sandy, Seth and Zach continue to talk. Kirsten noticed Ryan hovering away from everybody and slowly made her way towards him.

Kirsten: Hey, how are you?

Ryan: Fine.

Kirsten: Good…well, how was your meeting with your councilor?

Ryan: It was okay.

Kirsten: I was afraid you might be mad at me for telling her, but they have to know…

Ryan: Yeah, you're right…it was weird, but it's okay.

Kirsten: Okay, good.

Ryan nodded his head, and the two stood in silence for a few seconds, overhearing Sandy, Seth and Zach who were still talking.

Kirsten: Well, what did you talk about?

Ryan: We talked about Samantha, and my workload.

Kirsten: Oh, that's good.

Ryan: And, um…she wanted me to sit down and talk to you and Sandy about college.

Ryan's gaze dropped towards the floor and then over to Sandy, Seth and Zach. Kirsten watched as his eyes as they moved.

Kirsten: Okay, well…do you want to talk about it?

Ryan: Not really.

Ryan picked up his soda and turned, walking back outside and towards the pool house. Kirsten stood back, allowing him to walk away without protest. She let out a sigh, and watched him go until he disappeared into the pool house.


	36. close calls and million dollar ideas

The Cohen house has calmed and people have retreated every which way. Seth and Zach are in Seth's bedroom. Some loud, maybe three chords per song, punk music was wafting through Seth's computer speakers. Seth sits on his bed reading a comic, while Zach is standing next to Seth's desk looking through Seth's very organized comic book collection. Every once in a while, he pulls a comic book up, careful to never remove the plastic sleeve, and takes a look at it before dropping it back where he found it, and continuing on.

Zach: So what school are you holding out for?

Seth: I don't know…my dad went to Berkeley, I think Ryan wanted to go to Berkeley. It would be cool to go to college with him.

Zach looked up from the comics for a brief second, looking over at Seth.

Zach: Yeah, but where do you want to go?

Seth glanced up from his comic book, as Zach went back to sifting through Seth's collection.

Seth: I don't know really. Some place that's close enough for me to come home and do my laundry, but far enough away so that…well, I'm far away from Newport.

Zach: Newport's not that bad.

Seth: Maybe not from your shoes.

Zach: Come on, I've seen you enjoy yourself in this town.

Seth: Well, I'll admit it's not as bad as it used to be. I don't know, I've been planning my escape from Newport since we moved here…and now, I don't really know where I want to go. Anyway, what about you…holding out for some grand Ivy League school to impress everybody?

Zach turned his head towards Seth, laughing slightly.

Zach: I guess. If I stay on the west coast, then Stanford, I got my acceptance from them last week. But that's not Ivy League. I got accepted at Northeastern University in Boston…but I only applied there cause Summer applied to Boston University. As far as Ivy League goes, I'm waiting to hear back from Brown, Colombia and Yale.

Seth: Did anybody ever tell you that you're an over achiever?

Zach smiled and laughed.

Zach: Yeah, I think it runs in the family.

Zach finished up looking through Seth's comic book collection, and his eyes darted towards a shelf next to it.

Zach: You've got a great collection, man; it's much better than mine.

Seth: Thanks, so Summer's applied to BU, huh?

Zach ran his hand up to a shelf looking through some of Seth's books.

Zach: Yeah, but I think she's going to go to USC. Stay close to home.

Seth: (Quietly) Really?

Zach's eyes darted to a loose sheet of paper sticking out of a black ringed notebook. He reached over and touched the notebook, causing the paper to fall out even more. Zach looked at the page, revealing a comic version of what looked like Summer.

Zach: Is this supposed to be Summer?

Zach slipped the loose page out of the notebook, and removed it from the shelf, holding it in his hands. Seth looked up from the bed, immediately springing up and towards Zach.

Zach: This is really good, Cohen. Wow…do you…

Zach opened up the notebook, revealing a blank first page. Seth finally made it to Zach, snatching the notebook out of his hand, along with the drawing.

Zach: …have any others?

Seth: What, no…of Summer? Of course not.

Zach: No, I meant any other drawings. That was really good.

Seth: No…no. I…uh…I had this idea when I was in Portland. I was going to make a comic strip and use Summer as one of the characters, but…uh…it was a stupid idea.

Seth slipped the loose sheet into the notebook and dropped it onto the floor, kicking it under his bed.

Seth: Forget I said anything. I just have that one, anyway.

Zach nodded his head and looked to the floor for a second.

Zach: You know what, man? We should do that.

Seth: Do what?

Zach: Create a comic book. We can do something like…

Zach raised his arms in the air for effect.

Zach: …"Living in the OC"…

Seth: How about…

Seth raised his arms, mocking Zach.

Seth: …"Welcome to the OC…bitch!"…

Zach looked at Seth slightly confused.

Seth: (Quietly) It doesn't work when I say it.

Zach: I don't think that would work, dude. Anyway, we can think of a better title.

Seth: Of course, it wouldn't work. The whole thing wouldn't work. I told you it was a stupid idea in the first place.

Zach: No man, it'll be awesome. We'll be like business partners, and work on it together.

Seth looked up at Zach hesitantly,

Seth: I don't know. (Quickly) Plus…I don't have any other drawings.

Zach: Well, draw me.

Seth: Excuse me?

Zach: We can use all our friends in the comic book, except give them different names.

Seth looked at Zach, thinking the whole time.

Seth: And make them all superheroes…each of us having our own super powers…

Zach: Yeah, if you want.

Seth looks down at the floor deep in thought.

Seth: Hmm…the story of Brian Gatwood and The Cosmo-Girl would definitely be interesting.

Zach: Do we want it to be a drama?

Seth: It's Newport Beach.

Zach: Right, lots of drama.

Seth: Yeah…

Seth took a few steps towards Zach.

Seth: …Newport Beach. Drama, sex, scandal, illegitimate children, crime, prison, delinquents, the lifestyles of the rich and fabulous…but all with super powers.

Zach: Sounds great, doesn't it?

Seth: You know, it kinda does.

Meanwhile, Marissa pulled her Mustang up the Cohen's drive and parked at the top. Both Marissa and Summer got out of the car and made their way into the house. Kirsten met the two of them at the front door and welcomed them in, leading them into the kitchen.

Kirsten: So girls, what did you buy?

Summer: Oh God…I definitely bought too much.

Marissa: The shoes alone were too much, Sum.

Summer: I couldn't help myself.

Marissa: I know.

Kirsten turned towards Marissa.

Kirsten: It is like a sport to you.

Marissa: You could say that.

Kirsten and Marissa laughed, as Kirsten made her way to the fridge grabbing herself a bottle of water.

Kirsten: Well, sounds like fun. I think Sandy's in the living room watching Dr. Phil, if you're interested. Otherwise, Ryan's in the pool house, and Seth's upstairs in his room with Zach.

Summer: Zach's here?

Kirsten: Yeah, he came over after school with Seth.

Summer: Oh…

Summer's eyes darted towards the kitchen exit.

Summer: …I think I'm just going to…

Summer took a small step and then hesitated.

Marissa: Go?

Summer turned back, looking at Marissa.

Summer: Yeah.

Marissa and Kirsten watched as Summer walked out of the room and towards the stairs. Kirsten turned back towards Marissa with a slightly confused look on her face, and motioned to Summer.

Marissa: Long story.

Kirsten: Okay. Well, I want you to do something for me, if that's okay.

Marissa: Sure, what's up?

Kirsten: Ryan met with his councilor this morning and…

Marissa: Yeah, he told me everything was fine.

Kirsten: Yeah, but I don't know if everything is. At the beginning of the year, Ryan seemed like he was actually enthusiastic about the idea of college, and now…well, he won't talk about it.

Marissa: And you want me to talk to him?

Kirsten: Well, he's not talking to me.

Marissa: I can try, but if he's really not talking, then…

Kirsten: Just get him to think about it…please.


	37. different ways to say i love you

Summer had made her way up the stairs and stood outside Seth's bedroom. His door was slightly ajar. She could hear both Seth and Zach's voices coming from inside. She pushed the door open slightly and took a few quiet steps into the room.

Seth: Dude, you're not Superman.

Summer crept farther into the room and found Seth sitting on his bed with an open notebook and pencil in his hand. Zach, on the other hand, stood in front of Seth, his hands on his hips, his chest held high and out, in some comic book Superman like, fashion. Neither of the boys had noticed her entrance into the room.

Zach: What's wrong with this?

Seth: Just stand normally.

Zach: But superheroes never just stand. They always have a pose.

Seth: Yes, but not that one.

Summer: What the hell have you done to my boyfriend?

Zach turned quickly, looking at Summer, while Seth jumped up from his seat on the bed. Summer walked the rest of the way into the room, looking both Seth and Zach up and down.

Zach: We're putting this comic book together.

Summer: Is that supposed to make this whole scene any less disturbing?

Seth: Summer, Zach and I have this idea for a comic book based on life in Newport Beach.

Zach: Yeah, and we're going to use all our friends to make the characters in it.

Summer: Oh…so, I'm going to be in it?

Zach: Yeah, actually Cohen…

Seth: (Interrupting) I don't have anything finished yet. Just some rough ideas. But um…I'm going to need to draw everybody.

Summer looked down at the notebook that remained in Seth's hand.

Summer: Is this what you have so far?

Summer looked down at a vague sketch of Zach on the paper. His face was complete and an outline of his body extended down. Zach looked on as well, and then looked over at Seth.

Zach: You did that already? This is going to be good.

Summer: Yeah, it's really good.

Zach: So then you'll help us?

Seth and Summer spoke in unison.

Summer: What?

Seth: What?

Zach looked between the both of them.

Zach: Well, I think we're going to need a woman's point of view on some of this stuff.

Seth looked at Zach, still trying to find his motivation.

Summer: Okay, I'll do it.

Seth stood back slightly stunned. He looked at Zach, then over at Summer.

Zach: This is going to be great.

Seth: Uh…yeah.

Out in the pool house, Marissa walked through the doors to find Ryan propped up on his bed, sketching in his blue notebook.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan looked up and smiled at her as she walked towards the bed.

Marissa: What's up?

Ryan cringed slightly and looked over at the crib. Marissa watched him, and suddenly realized.

Marissa: (Whispering) Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was asleep.

Ryan: It's okay. And you don't have to whisper, just try not to be too loud.

Marissa smiled and gave him a mock, "who me?" look as she sat down next to Ryan on the bed.

Marissa: Is that the Cohen's house?

Ryan: Yeah…well, not anymore. I've made a few changes.

Marissa scooted closer to Ryan on the bed, and lay her head on his shoulder.

Marissa: Like what?

Ryan: Um…well, I extended the whole front of the house slightly, moved the master bedroom upstairs, and added a balcony to it. I made the bedroom downstairs smaller, thus allowing the living room to be bigger…

Ryan's pencil hovered over the paper as he spoke, pointing to each place he was talking about. He flipped the pencil in his hand and tapped the paper with the eraser.

Ryan: …a pool table would fit perfectly there.

Marissa laughed and raised her head looking at Ryan.

Marissa: Was that the inspiration for all this?

Ryan: Not completely. I don't know, I guess I just started tweaking it and never stopped. It's completely different now.

Marissa: Where's the pool house?

Ryan: I haven't drawn it.

Marissa: Why not?

Ryan: There's not much about the pool house I'd like to change.

Marissa smiled and turned her attention back to the page.

Marissa: Is that supposed to be Seth's room?

Ryan: Yeah…it's a little cramped right now. I took some space out for the master bedroom, so now I don't really know what to do with it.

Marissa: Well, it looks good. Or at least, I think it looks good.

Ryan brought his pencil to the page drawing a straight line down.

Marissa: So this is what you want to do?

Ryan stopped, and lifted the pencil, allowing it to hover just slightly over the page for a second. Ryan looked down at Marissa and closed the notebook with one hand placing the pencil on top.

Ryan: It's just…a hobby of mine.

Ryan motioned to the blue notebook.

Ryan: It doesn't matter, really.

Ryan tossed the notebook onto the floor, and turned back to Marissa.

Marissa: It matters if it means something to you.

Ryan portrayed one of his classic looks and started moving off the bed.

Ryan: Just drop it, okay?

Ryan walked the few feet over to Samantha's crib and peeked inside on the sleeping baby, while continuing to walk through the pool house. Marissa remained on the bed, watching him for only a few seconds before getting up and moving towards Ryan. She approached him and slipped her hand into his, pulling him towards her slightly.

Marissa: Ryan, you don't have to do this alone.

Ryan: Look, Marissa, I'm sorry…but, at the moment the whole idea of college isn't really something I want to think about it.

Marissa: Well I think you should think about it.

Ryan's hand slipped out of Marissa's as he took a few steps back.

Ryan: Think about what? How I'm supposed to juggle going to classes, and raising Samantha at the same time? Or about how, the last I heard you wanted to go NYU. And while, a month ago, going to school on the East Coast seemed somewhat feasible, it really doesn't now.

Marissa: Is that what this is all about? Why didn't you just talk to me?

Ryan: No…well, part of it… and, I don't know.

Marissa: Ryan, when I was applying to college, I was lonely and miserable. Not to mention drunk most of the time. At the time, the idea of moving three thousand miles away from Newport Beach was appealing, but now…

Ryan: (Interrupting) See I can't let you do that, though. If you want to go there, you should go. I shouldn't be a reason to stop you.

Marissa: Well, by that logic, Samantha shouldn't be a reason to stop you from going to college either.

Ryan: Don't turn this around, Marissa.

Marissa: We were talking about you in the first place.

Ryan turned away from Marissa and walked through the pool house back towards the bed.

Marissa: Ryan, I applied to about a dozen schools all over the country. I'm assuming Seth told you I wanted to go to NYU, but the truth is I don't know where I want to go.

Ryan looked up at Marissa but didn't say anything. He moved across the room and sat at the foot of the bed. Marissa stared at his back for a few seconds before moving through the pool house and crawling onto the bed. Marissa moved behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist, and let her chin sit on his shoulder.

Marissa: Are we really going to fight about this?

Ryan leaned back into Marissa slightly and moved his hand over to hers, holding onto it.

Marissa: I have no idea what I want to do. And currently, with the state of havoc my life has been in, maybe I shouldn't be making any long-term life changing decisions.

Ryan smiled slightly and turned his head towards Marissa.

Marissa: Ryan, when I think about the future, the only thing I know for sure that I want, is you. You're the only thing in my life that actually makes sense to me. I'm not giving anything up to be with you, Ryan. It's not like that, it never has been. I need you in my life, and everything else…we just have to work around.

Ryan turned towards Marissa and looked in her eyes. It was obvious that he didn't know what to say. After a few seconds Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa. The kiss was soft and lasted only a few seconds. When it finished, Ryan let his lips linger next to Marissa's.

Ryan: (Whisper) I love you too.

Marissa smiled and leaned forward, her forehead resting on Ryan's.

Marissa: So that means you'll think about it?

Ryan: I'm already thinking about it.


	38. now what?

The weekend passed quickly, and Monday had arrived too soon. It was late morning in Newport and Ryan was finishing up his meeting with his counselor.

Ms. Fisher: I understand you still haven't decided on a school, but now is the time for you to really think about it.

Ryan: I haven't even received an acceptance letter.

Ms. Fisher: Ryan, you will.

Ryan looked across her desk skeptically.

Ryan: Yeah, well…I really don't know if it's a good idea to leave Newport.

Ms. Fisher: That's understandable. I just want you to know that you have more options than minimum wage jobs and night classes.

Ms. Fisher smiled towards Ryan, and he conveyed a crooked smile back to her.

Ms. Fisher: Okay, well I think that's about it. You keep thinking about it, Ryan. If you have any questions, come talk to me. And let me know when you start getting your letters.

Ryan: Yeah, okay.

He nodded slightly, grabbing hold of his backpack, and rose from his chair. Ryan made his way to the door and exited, he walked through the small administrative area, and then out into the hallway, bustling with teenagers. Ryan spotted Marissa at her locker and made his way towards her. He came up behind her, setting his hands at her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Marissa's waist in response.

Marissa: How did your meeting go?

Ryan: Fine.

Marissa: So everything's okay?

Ryan nodded his head, and then let his chin sit on Marissa's shoulder. Marissa shut her locker and turned to face Ryan.

Marissa: Talk much?

Ryan shook his head, indicating no. A smile appeared on Marissa's face as she leaned in to kiss Ryan. When the kiss broke, Ryan took Marissa's hand in his and the two walked up the hallway together towards the student lounge.

When they got to the lounge, Marissa broke away from Ryan and walked to the small café to get a latte. Ryan spotted Seth and Zach sitting on one of the brown leather couches and made his way towards them, taking a seat on an opposing and identical couch. Neither Zach, nor Seth took any notice to Ryan's entrance. Seth had one of his many art books in his lap, and was working on a sketch for the comic book. Zach, on the other hand, was seated on the opposite side of the couch. In one hand, he held a large cup of coffee, while the other flipped through the pages of The New York Times. Ryan looked back and forth between the two of them for a few seconds.

Ryan: You know, most people read The Los Angeles Times in southern California.

Zach looked up from his paper momentarily, and shrugged his shoulders before returning his attention to the article he was reading. Seth, who looked up from his sketch when Ryan spoke, glanced over at Zach, and then towards Ryan.

Seth: Zach hopes to one day be confused with someone, actually important.

Seth tried to keep a series face, but it didn't work. A huge child-like grin appeared on his face, as Ryan tried to hold in laughter and Zach looked at Seth out of the corner of his eye. Zach seemed as though he had a witty comeback ready, but was interrupted by the entrance of Summer.

Summer: Oh my God, Cohen…is that supposed to be Marissa?

Seth, Ryan and Zach all looked up at Summer who was hovering over Seth's shoulder and looking down at his book.

Seth: Um…yeah, it is. Or, as I like to call her, Cosmo-Girl, notice the keen sense of fashion and the magical flask.

Summer laughed at Seth's comment, and spotted Marissa walking towards them, her latte in hand. Summer waved her arms in the air, motioning for Marissa.

Summer: Coop, you gotta come check you out.

Marissa: Um…okay.

Marissa walked up the few steps and stood next to Summer, who motioned towards the notebook in Seth's lap.

Marissa: That's me?

Summer: Yeah.

Marissa: Wow…I'm hot.

Summer: Yeah, you are. Hey, Cohen…where am I?

Seth: I'm still working on you.

Summer: Oh…

Marissa: What about Ryan?

Seth looked up at Marissa and then over at Ryan. He flipped a page back in his book, and looked down at his drawing.

Seth: I'd like to introduce…Brian Gatwood.

Seth flipped the book up and showed it to Ryan, who peered at the picture, not looking very amused.

Ryan: Brian Gatwood?

Seth just smiled, and turned the book towards Marissa so she could see it as well. Marissa laughed slightly as she looked at the drawing.

Marissa: I like it. He's even got the choker and leather wristband.

Seth: I had to make him authentic.

Ryan: He's short.

Seth looked over at Ryan, trying very hard not to break out into hysterics.

Seth: Hate to break it to you, man. But you're short.

Summer: It's okay, Ryan. I'm short too.

Ryan: Thanks, Summer.

Summer nodded, but was still trying not to laugh at Seth's comment. She moved past Seth and sat down on the couch between Seth and Zach, who had gone back to reading his newspaper. Summer leaned over placing a kiss on Zach's cheek. Zach folded up his newspaper and turned towards Summer with a smile on his face.

Zach: Hey.

Summer: What's up?

Zach: Not much.

Summer: Is everything settled for Cabo?

Zach: Yeah, my dad made all the arrangements for us.

Summer: I can't wait.

Seth: You guys are going to Cabo?

Zach: Yeah, aren't you?

Summer: Senior class trip…over spring break.

Marissa: I forgot all about that.

Seth: And you two are going to Cabo?

Zach: Everyone's going to Cabo.

Seth: Apparently not everyone.

Zach: It's still a few weeks away, you have time.

Summer: You guys aren't going to go?

Summer shifted her gaze from Seth, over to Ryan and Marissa sitting opposite them on the couch. Ryan, Marissa and Seth just looked back at Summer, and then exchanged glances between themselves. The only answer they gave was a shrug of their shoulders.

The day had progressed and Ryan and Marissa were camped out in the pool house after school. The two were sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. Samantha was also on the floor next to them, testing out her new crawling abilities.

Marissa: I can't believe I completely forgot about Cabo.

Ryan: Were you planning on going?

Marissa: Well, yeah…months ago, when I was thinking about it. But now…

Ryan: I think you should go…if you want.

Marissa: You're not going, though.

Ryan: I can't leave Samantha here.

Marissa: Yeah, I know. So we'll stay.

Ryan: Marissa, you shouldn't have to miss out on things just because of us.

Marissa rolled her eyes and moved herself onto Ryan's lap.

Marissa: Ryan, if I go to Cabo, I'll just be thinking about you the whole time. I'm not going to have fun, and the only thing I'll be missing are a few crazy parties, that I would probably only have a hazy recollection of in the morning, anyway.

Ryan: Well, that's reassuring.

Marissa smiled and resituated herself on Ryan's lap, so she was closer to him.

Marissa: Maybe my idea of the perfect spring break is spending it with you.

Ryan: Maybe you're just blinded by love.

Marissa leaned in even closer to Ryan.

Marissa: Maybe we both are.

Marissa shrugged playfully and smiled slyly as she closed in on the remaining space between her and Ryan. Marissa lips locked with Ryan's and his arms immediately wrapped around Marissa's waist pulling her as close to him as possible. A small moan escaped from Marissa's mouth as Ryan's hands ran up and down her back, chills running through her body. Suddenly, they heard a thump, followed by a brief giggle, and then an excruciating scream. Ryan and Marissa immediately pulled out of their kiss. Both out of breath, they turned and looked at a howling Samantha sprawled out on the floor. Marissa moved off of Ryan almost instantly and walked on her knees, the few steps towards Samantha. Samantha's crying died down as Marissa reached down and picked her up, cradling Samantha in her arms and making her way back towards Ryan.

Ryan: She okay?

Marissa: Yeah, I think so.

Ryan smiled and leaned his head in, placing a small kiss on Samantha's nose. Samantha let out a slight giggle and a smile appeared on her face.

Ryan: I think she's okay.

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan looked up at Marissa and then leaned in placing a kiss on her lips. Ryan and Marissa had just pulled away from the kiss when Kirsten entered the pool house.

Kirsten: Hey guys. I just came back to see how Samantha was doing.

Ryan tuned his head looking at Kirsten.

Ryan: She took a nosedive, but she's fine.

Kirsten: Sandy told me she was crawling away from him all morning.

Ryan laughed and picked Samantha off of Marissa's lap.

Ryan: You want to go see Grandma?

Samantha just stared back at Ryan, and Ryan smiled before standing up and walking towards Kirsten. Ryan motioned for Kirsten to take Samantha, but Kirsten just stared at Ryan.

Ryan: Kirsten, you okay?

Kirsten: You called me Grandma.

Ryan: Uh…yeah, sorry…I mean…well, you are.

Kirsten smiled and looked down at Samantha.

Kirsten: Yeah…I just hadn't really thought about it. Makes me sound so old.

Ryan: You're not old, I'm too young.

Kirsten smiled and Ryan extended his arms out for Kirsten to take Samantha.

Kirsten: Hey, sweetie.

Kirsten made a few baby faces and noises at Samantha, which she grinned and giggled at.

Kirsten: Oh, before I forget, my dad and Julie are coming over for dinner tonight.

Ryan: Um…okay.

Kirsten: They'll be here around seven-ish. Do you know where Seth is?

Ryan: He's at work.

Kirsten: Oh, okay…well if you hear from him, tell him to be home for dinner.

Ryan: Will do.

Kirsten: I think I'm going to take her inside. Spend some time with my granddaughter…if you don't mind.

Ryan: Of course not, go ahead.

Kirsten smiled and exited the pool house, carrying Samantha in her arms. Ryan turned back towards Marissa who was staring out one of the many pool house doors.

Ryan: What's wrong?

Marissa: My mom's coming here for dinner.

Ryan: Yeah, she does that from time to time.

Marissa: Okay, well I haven't told her about Samantha.

Ryan: What? Why not?

Marissa: Maybe because I try to avoid her at all costs.

Ryan: Marissa…

Marissa: Ryan, I have no idea what she's going to say or do.

Ryan: Well, she's going to find out tonight.

Marissa: It's going to be interesting.


	39. greetings

Seth walked out the front doors of The Bait Shop, eyeing his paycheck. It hadn't been as much as he hoped, but then again, he hadn't worked much lately. Regardless, it was enough for the art supplies he needed. He made his way to the parking lot, and got into the Range Rover. He began the drive home and his thoughts immediately drifted towards Summer. Sitting on the passenger seat of the Rover was Seth's art book with the sketches of the characters for the comic. He had lied to Summer earlier about not having her sketch, well it wasn't completely a lie. It wasn't finished…at the time. But hours later, it had been completed and the image seemed seared into Seth's brain. He drove almost unconsciously, knowing the streets of Newport Beach like the back of his hand. About five minutes later he parked the Rover curbside, and looked out his window at Summer's house. He wasn't sure exactly when he decided to go to Summer's, but he was here now and he might as well go in. Seth grabbed his notebook off the passenger seat and got out of the car, heading towards the front door.

Making it into the house was easier than Seth expected and before he knew it, he was standing outside Summer's door. He raised his hand to knock on the door and in an instant, pulled it away, turning on his heels and taking a few steps in the other direction. Almost as quickly as he had chickened out, he had regained his confidence and turned again, facing the door. He quickly lunged towards the door and knocked on it before he could think himself out of it.

Summer: (From Inside) Coming…

The doorknob jiggled and the door slowly opened, revealing Summer.

Summer: Cohen…you're at my house.

Seth: Um…yeah.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Summer shifted her weight between her legs and looked at Seth.

Seth: Can I um…come in?

Summer: Oh, yeah…right.

Summer moved out of the way and Seth walked into the familiar bedroom. He immediately walked over to Princess Sparkle and picked her up.

Seth: I think Captain Oats is lonely without her.

Summer stood in silence for a few seconds before quickly moving towards Seth and plucking Princess Sparkle out of his hands. Summer returned her to the nightstand and looked up at Seth.

Summer: What are you doing here?

Seth: Um…I'm sorry for just showing up like this. But I thought we should maybe…talk.

Summer: About what?

Seth: Well, I wanted to show you this…

Seth removed his notebook from under his arm and flipped to a page in the middle, offering the book to Summer. Summer looked down at the page in awe.

Summer: Oh my God. That's amazing, Seth.

Seth: I was a little worried that you wouldn't like it.

Summer: Are you kidding? I mean the boobs are a little big, but…

Summer looked down admiring herself for a second, and then got a playful look on her face.

Summer: …I mean, aren't they?

Seth smiled and looked down at the floor.

Seth: Look, I just came to say that I know we've done a pretty good job of avoiding each other since I came back, but we're working together now, and we'll be spending time together. I just don't want things to get…weird.

Summer: You think they will?

Seth: I don't know. I'm not saying I want them to, I'm just saying, late nights…close quarters, things could happen, and…we wouldn't want to do anything…or, I don't know…I just think we should both think about it, and…

Summer: Cohen, you're rambling now.

Seth: Yeah, sorry.

Summer: Don't worry, Seth. It will be strictly professional.

She seemed to do a decent enough job of convincing Seth, but convincing herself was going to be the problem. Another awkward silence filled the air as both their eyes continually darted around the room. Suddenly the sound of a ringing cell phone was heard coming from Seth's pant pocket. He quickly reached in, digging his phone out, eager for anything to get him out of this awkward situation.

Seth: (On Phone) Hello…hey Ryan, what's up?…tonight?…oh, ok…well, I'll be home soon, then.

Seth flipped his phone shut and looked at Summer.

Seth: Apparently my grandpa is coming over for dinner tonight, so I should…um…go.

Summer: Yeah…okay.

Seth nodded, but didn't move. Summer was standing between him and door, and began to wonder if she was blocking his path. She quickly took a step to side and Seth seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had found himself in.

Seth: Right, so…I'll see you later then.

Summer: Yeah.

Seth moved past Summer and walked towards the door. He stopped briefly and looked over his shoulder.

Seth: Bye.

Summer managed a smile but didn't say anything in return. Seth walked out of Summer's bedroom, and then out of her house, giving a small wave to Summer's legal hallucinogen addicted step-monster.

At the Cohen's, the doorbell rang through the house. Kirsten was in the dining room finishing up with the dressings on the dinning table.

Kirsten: Sandy, can you get that?

Sandy let out a groan and removed himself from his seat on the couch. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair before swinging the large front door open and painting a smile on his face.

Sandy: Caleb, Julie…so glad you guys could make it.

Julie stepped through the threshold, leaning in and giving Sandy a small kiss on the cheek.

Julie: Oh, you know we'd never miss one of Kirsten's dinners.

Sandy: Actually, I cooked…

Julie: Oh, well…

Julie's voice trailed off, and Sandy eyed Julie unconvincingly as she pushed her way past him and met up with Kirsten in the dining room. Sandy turned his attention to Caleb who had stepped into the house. Sandy shut the door and extended his right hand out to Caleb.

Sandy: Caleb.

Caleb looked down at Sandy's hand, as if pondering for a second. Eventually he reached out and shook Sandy's hand.

Caleb: Sanford.

They both turned and walked into the house.

Sandy: You know, you really should be nicer to me. I am your lawyer, after all.

Caleb: Almost six months later, and I'm still wrapped up in this case. You can get juvenile delinquents out of prison, but you can't get these charges dropped?

Sandy: You're beginning to sound like your wife.

Caleb: Sometimes she knows what she's talking about.

Caleb walked past Sandy and into the dining room. Sandy stood back for a few seconds and then followed him in, lingering in the doorway. Caleb approached Kirsten immediately, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Caleb: Hello Ki-Ki, how are you?

Kirsten: I'm fine, dad.

Caleb: Good.

Julie: Kirsten, do you need any help in the kitchen?

Kirsten: Um…I don't know. Sandy?

Kirsten motioned towards Sandy who was still in the doorway.

Sandy: No, everything's fine. Should be done in about fifteen minutes, or so.

Kirsten: Anybody want a drink?

Julie: Yes.

Caleb nodded his head and the four of them walked through the dining room and into the kitchen. Kirsten pulled out a bottle of vintage Merlot, while Sandy got the wine glasses from the cupboard. Kirsten filled all four glasses and passed them out. The four adults as sipped their drinks quickly, and Sandy stepped away from Caleb and Julie, motioning for Kirsten to follow. The two stood by the stove, talking softly.

Sandy: Okay…something's wrong. Julie is being nice.

Kirsten: I don't know what's going on. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts.

Sandy nodded in agreement and Kirsten turned away from him. Sandy caught her arm quickly, and she turned back to face him again.

Sandy: Do they know?

Kirsten: About Samantha?

Sandy nodded his head.

Kirsten: No.

Sandy: So tell me again why you invited them over for dinner.

Kirsten: I didn't, my father has a way of inviting himself over.

Sandy: So what are we going to do?

Kirsten: I don't know.

Sandy: Well Caleb didn't approve of Ryan in the first place, what do you think he's going to think about his daughter?

Kirsten: I can deal with my father, what about Julie? She's going to go ballistic, and I can already see Marissa being caught in the crossfire.

Sandy: Knowing Ryan, he won't let that happen.

Kirsten: Knowing Julie, she won't care.

Sandy: That's true.

Kirsten brought her wine glass to her lips. She took a large gulp and eyed Caleb and Julie across the room.

Sandy: On the plus side, maybe they'll be so pissed off they'll leave before we even get to dinner.

Kirsten: Sandy.

Sandy: I know, sorry.

Kirsten: Look, we're just going to have to play peacemakers tonight.

Sandy: Yeah…sure, that or just get them liquored up to the point where they can't tell the difference between a baby girl and a baby grand piano.

Kirsten shot a look at Sandy, and it was fairly apparent that she wasn't amused. She turned away from Sandy walking towards Caleb and Julie and then ensuing in some friendly conversation. From the other side of the room, Sandy couldn't make out what they were talking about, but it didn't matter because he was still laughing internally at his own joke.


	40. the unexpected guests

Seth walked out the front doors of The Bait Shop, eyeing his paycheck. It hadn't been as much as he hoped, but then again, he hadn't worked much lately. Regardless, it was enough for the art supplies he needed. He made his way to the parking lot, and got into the Range Rover. He began the drive home and his thoughts immediately drifted towards Summer. Sitting on the passenger seat of the Rover was Seth's art book with the sketches of the characters for the comic. He had lied to Summer earlier about not having her sketch, well it wasn't completely a lie. It wasn't finished…at the time. But hours later, it had been completed and the image seemed seared into Seth's brain. He drove almost unconsciously, knowing the streets of Newport Beach like the back of his hand. About five minutes later he parked the Rover curbside, and looked out his window at Summer's house. He wasn't sure exactly when he decided to go to Summer's, but he was here now and he might as well go in. Seth grabbed his notebook off the passenger seat and got out of the car, heading towards the front door.

Making it into the house was easier than Seth expected and before he knew it, he was standing outside Summer's door. He raised his hand to knock on the door and in an instant, pulled it away, turning on his heels and taking a few steps in the other direction. Almost as quickly as he had chickened out, he had regained his confidence and turned again, facing the door. He quickly lunged towards the door and knocked on it before he could think himself out of it.

Summer: (From Inside) Coming…

The doorknob jiggled and the door slowly opened, revealing Summer.

Summer: Cohen…you're at my house.

Seth: Um…yeah.

There was an awkward silence between the two as Summer shifted her weight between her legs and looked at Seth.

Seth: Can I um…come in?

Summer: Oh, yeah…right.

Summer moved out of the way and Seth walked into the familiar bedroom. He immediately walked over to Princess Sparkle and picked her up.

Seth: I think Captain Oats is lonely without her.

Summer stood in silence for a few seconds before quickly moving towards Seth and plucking Princess Sparkle out of his hands. Summer returned her to the nightstand and looked up at Seth.

Summer: What are you doing here?

Seth: Um…I'm sorry for just showing up like this. But I thought we should maybe…talk.

Summer: About what?

Seth: Well, I wanted to show you this…

Seth removed his notebook from under his arm and flipped to a page in the middle, offering the book to Summer. Summer looked down at the page in awe.

Summer: Oh my God. That's amazing, Seth.

Seth: I was a little worried that you wouldn't like it.

Summer: Are you kidding? I mean the boobs are a little big, but…

Summer looked down admiring herself for a second, and then got a playful look on her face.

Summer: …I mean, aren't they?

Seth smiled and looked down at the floor.

Seth: Look, I just came to say that I know we've done a pretty good job of avoiding each other since I came back, but we're working together now, and we'll be spending time together. I just don't want things to get…weird.

Summer: You think they will?

Seth: I don't know. I'm not saying I want them to, I'm just saying, late nights…close quarters, things could happen, and…we wouldn't want to do anything…or, I don't know…I just think we should both think about it, and…

Summer: Cohen, you're rambling now.

Seth: Yeah, sorry.

Summer: Don't worry, Seth. It will be strictly professional.

She seemed to do a decent enough job of convincing Seth, but convincing herself was going to be the problem. Another awkward silence filled the air as both their eyes continually darted around the room. Suddenly the sound of a ringing cell phone was heard coming from Seth's pant pocket. He quickly reached in, digging his phone out, eager for anything to get him out of this awkward situation.

Seth: (On Phone) Hello…hey Ryan, what's up?…tonight?…oh, ok…well, I'll be home soon, then.

Seth flipped his phone shut and looked at Summer.

Seth: Apparently my grandpa is coming over for dinner tonight, so I should…um…go.

Summer: Yeah…okay.

Seth nodded, but didn't move. Summer was standing between him and door, and began to wonder if she was blocking his path. She quickly took a step to side and Seth seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had found himself in.

Seth: Right, so…I'll see you later then.

Summer: Yeah.

Seth moved past Summer and walked towards the door. He stopped briefly and looked over his shoulder.

Seth: Bye.

Summer managed a smile but didn't say anything in return. Seth walked out of Summer's bedroom, and then out of her house, giving a small wave to Summer's legal hallucinogen addicted step-monster.

At the Cohen's, the doorbell rang through the house. Kirsten was in the dining room finishing up with the dressings on the dinning table.

Kirsten: Sandy, can you get that?

Sandy let out a groan and removed himself from his seat on the couch. He straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair before swinging the large front door open and painting a smile on his face.

Sandy: Caleb, Julie…so glad you guys could make it.

Julie stepped through the threshold, leaning in and giving Sandy a small kiss on the cheek.

Julie: Oh, you know we'd never miss one of Kirsten's dinners.

Sandy: Actually, I cooked…

Julie: Oh, well…

Julie's voice trailed off, and Sandy eyed Julie unconvincingly as she pushed her way past him and met up with Kirsten in the dining room. Sandy turned his attention to Caleb who had stepped into the house. Sandy shut the door and extended his right hand out to Caleb.

Sandy: Caleb.

Caleb looked down at Sandy's hand, as if pondering for a second. Eventually he reached out and shook Sandy's hand.

Caleb: Sanford.

They both turned and walked into the house.

Sandy: You know, you really should be nicer to me. I am your lawyer, after all.

Caleb: Almost six months later, and I'm still wrapped up in this case. You can get juvenile delinquents out of prison, but you can't get these charges dropped?

Sandy: You're beginning to sound like your wife.

Caleb: Sometimes she knows what she's talking about.

Caleb walked past Sandy and into the dining room. Sandy stood back for a few seconds and then followed him in, lingering in the doorway. Caleb approached Kirsten immediately, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Caleb: Hello Ki-Ki, how are you?

Kirsten: I'm fine, dad.

Caleb: Good.

Julie: Kirsten, do you need any help in the kitchen?

Kirsten: Um…I don't know. Sandy?

Kirsten motioned towards Sandy who was still in the doorway.

Sandy: No, everything's fine. Should be done in about fifteen minutes, or so.

Kirsten: Anybody want a drink?

Julie: Yes.

Caleb nodded his head and the four of them walked through the dining room and into the kitchen. Kirsten pulled out a bottle of vintage Merlot, while Sandy got the wine glasses from the cupboard. Kirsten filled all four glasses and passed them out. The four adults sipped their drinks quickly, and Sandy stepped away from Caleb and Julie, motioning for Kirsten to follow. The two stood by the stove, talking softly.

Sandy: Okay…something's wrong. Julie is being nice.

Kirsten: I don't know what's going on. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts.

Sandy nodded in agreement and Kirsten turned away from him. Sandy caught her arm quickly, and she turned back to face him again.

Sandy: Do they know?

Kirsten: About Samantha?

Sandy nodded his head.

Kirsten: No.

Sandy: So tell me again why you invited them over for dinner.

Kirsten: I didn't, my father has a way of inviting himself over.

Sandy: So what are we going to do?

Kirsten: I don't know.

Sandy: Well Caleb didn't approve of Ryan in the first place, what do you think he's going to think about his daughter?

Kirsten: I can deal with my father, what about Julie? She's going to go ballistic, and I can already see Marissa being caught in the crossfire.

Sandy: Knowing Ryan, he won't let that happen.

Kirsten: Knowing Julie, she won't care.

Sandy: That's true.

Kirsten brought her wine glass to her lips. She took a large gulp and eyed Caleb and Julie across the room.

Sandy: On the plus side, maybe they'll be so pissed off they'll leave before we even get to dinner.

Kirsten: Sandy.

Sandy: I know, sorry.

Kirsten: Look, we're just going to have to play peacemakers tonight.

Sandy: Yeah…sure, that or just get them liquored up to the point where they can't tell the difference between a baby girl and a baby grand piano.

Kirsten shot a look at Sandy, and it was fairly apparent that she wasn't amused. She turned away from Sandy walking towards Caleb and Julie and then ensuing in some friendly conversation. From the other side of the room, Sandy couldn't make out what they were talking about, but it didn't matter because he was still laughing internally at his own joke.


	41. choices

Marissa was perched on one of the pool house chairs, peering out from behind the pool house windows. Ryan sat on the bed, Samantha on his lap, watching Marissa.

Marissa: I think they're here.

Ryan: Okay.

Marissa turned towards Ryan, and hopped off the chair.

Marissa: How is it that you're so calm?

Ryan: You're mom already hates me, so…it can't get much worse.

Marissa: Well, I guess you're right. There was that brief period of time when I was dating DJ, you were like a knight in shining armor then.

Ryan: Yeah, acceptance by comparison…coming from Julie Cooper, I think I'll pass.

Marissa moved to the bed and sat down next to Ryan. She looked down at Samantha and ran a hand through her hair.

Marissa: I just want you to know…whatever happens, whatever she says…

Ryan: Marissa…it's okay.

Marissa: I just…

Ryan cut her off with a kiss, and Marissa felt her body relax.

Ryan: You're just freaking out…

Ryan smiled at Marissa and brought one of his hands up cupping her cheek in his palm.

Ryan: …it's okay.

The rest of the tension drained from Marissa's body as a smile appeared on her face. Suddenly, she looked full of confidence and stood up from the bed.

Marissa: Okay, I'm ready.

Marissa took a deep breath in, held it for a moment, and then let it out slowly. She started for the door and then realized Ryan wasn't behind her. She turned back and found that Ryan hadn't moved.

Marissa: Come on.

Ryan: Yeah…right.

Suddenly the tables had turned and Ryan was the one with the look of concern on his face.

Marissa: I don't know if I'm confident enough about the current situation to comfort you right now…

Ryan laughed slightly, stood up and walked the few steps over to Marissa.

Ryan: Okay, one thing before we go in there.

Marissa: Hmm?

Ryan leaned in towards Marissa and caught her lips with his own.

Ryan: I love you.

Marissa: I love you too.

Ryan smiled and reached around Marissa opening the door for her. They each took one last worried look at each other and exited the pool house heading towards the house.

Ryan and Marissa entered the kitchen without drawing much attention to themselves. Caleb, Julie and Kirsten were sitting in the living room, while Sandy was hovering in the kitchen, trying to make himself look busy with food preparation.

Sandy: Hey guys.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan: Hey…what are you making?

Sandy: Salmon, rice and Caesar salad.

Marissa: Wow, smells good.

Sandy: Yeah, thanks. So, you're mother seems to be in a good mood today, kind of odd, actually.

Marissa: She is?

Sandy nodded his head and grabbed a potholder off the kitchen counter.

Marissa: That's weird…

Ryan: But it's a good thing…right?

Marissa: I hope so.

Just then, the three of them heard footsteps behind them, and turned to find Caleb, Julie and Kirsten standing next to them. Ryan's eyes shifted from Caleb to Julie, and finally to Kirsten who was eagerly sipping her wine. No words were spoken; Julie just seemed to stare at Samantha who was cradled in Ryan's arms, while Caleb barely seemed to notice. Eventually, Julie's gaze moved up to Ryan and then over to Marissa. Everybody seemed surprised at seeing Julie Cooper-Nichol standing speechless in front of them…of course, it didn't last long.

Julie: What exactly is going on here?

Ryan, who had had his eye on Julie the whole time, shifted his gaze towards Marissa, who uncomfortably stood to his right. Kirsten looked past the teens to Sandy who was still hovering near the stove. The two exchanged a worried look, and finally, Kirsten stepped up.

Kirsten: Julie…dad, this is Samantha. She's Ryan's…

Ryan: She's my daughter.

Julie: Excuse me?

Julie looked shocked while Caleb looked to have stifled a laugh.

Ryan: Julie, she's my daughter.

Julie: You've got to be kidding me.

Kirsten: No, it's true.

Ryan: The baby was mine, and Theresa left her here with me.

Julie: Wow, Ryan…that sounds like a really touching story…

Marissa: (Interrupting) Mom…don't start this.

A look of rage filled Julie's eyes as her head snapped towards Marissa.

Julie: Excuse me, Marissa, but you didn't even tell me about this.

Marissa: Yeah, because I knew you'd act exactly like this!

Julie scoffed and refilled her wine glass.

Julie: You're making a mistake, Marissa.

Julie took a large gulp of her Merlot.

Ryan: This wasn't Marissa's mistake. This was my mistake, and you know what...it wasn't a mistake, not anymore.

Julie shot a death glare at Ryan and then turned her attention back to Marissa.

Marissa: This shouldn't even be about me.

Julie: Of course it's about you. You're my daughter, and you've got your whole life ahead of you!

Marissa: You don't know what you're talking about, mom!

At this point Marissa and Julie were yelling at each other. Ryan cradled Samantha tightly in his arms, often thinking of something to say, but being cut off by either Marissa and Julie and their constant battle with words.

Julie: Oh, really. I know exactly what it's like to raise a child at eighteen years old, and I also know what it's like to give up all your dreams and aspirations to do so.

Marissa: Oh, well I'm glad I finally found out how you really feel!

Julie: Are you really going to do this, Marissa? Are you really going to give up your future to be with him?

Marissa: I'm not giving up anything.

Julie: Yes you are, Marissa! And I'm not going to let you do this.

Marissa: You don't have a choice.

Julie: Like hell I don't!

Marissa: What are you going to make me do, mom? Choose? Is that it? Do you really want me to choose between you and Ryan…because I think we all know what my answer is going to be.

Julie: I'm not going to let you throw your life away, Marissa.

Marissa: You haven't had any say in my life for quite a while.

Julie: Well, I'm still your mother and you will listen to me.

Marissa: No, I won't.

Julie: What happened to NYU, Marissa? What happened to moving to New York in the fall and studying design?

Marissa let out a sigh and dropped her head to the floor, shaking it. She took a deep breath and her voice lowered.

Marissa: I never wanted to study design, you did. You can't relive all the things you missed out on through me, and the only reason I wanted to go to New York was to get as far away from you as possible.

Julie: You're obviously not stable right now…

Ryan: Jul !

Marissa: (Interrupting) Why, because I'm standing up for myself? Because I'm not going to stand here and listen to you try and run my life!

Marissa took a deep breath and looked down at the floor again. She composed herself and then began to speak again.

Marissa: Ryan is the one thing that makes sense to me. He is the one person in the world that I know I can count on; that I know will always be there. So, you want me to choose, mom? I choose Ryan.

Julie angrily set her glass down on the counter.

Julie: I can't believe this. You have no idea how big the mistake you're making is.

Marissa: I don't care, mom. Maybe it is a mistake, but I don't see it that way. Ryan has been there for me from the second he got to Newport, which is more than I can say for you. And I'm going to be there for him, because I want to be. If you can't understand that, then…I don't know what else to tell you.

Julie: I don't think I need to hear anymore.

Julie walked over to the kitchen table and picked up her purse. Kirsten polished off her glass of wine and looked across the room at Sandy. Suddenly, Seth waked into the kitchen. He took a look around the room and raised his arms in the air.

Seth: All right, sorry I'm late…who's ready to eat?

Julie: Come on, Cal. We're going home.

Caleb: But we haven't even eaten yet.

Julie had already made her way halfway through the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder without stopping.

Julie: Cal!

Julie pushed past Seth and exited the kitchen making a beeline for the front door. Caleb looked over at Kirsten then shifted a glance towards Ryan. He let out a sigh, walked over to Kirsten, kissed her on the cheek and exited the kitchen, following Julie out the front door.

Seth: Damn, I miss everything.

Suddenly, a timer rang throughout the kitchen. Sandy's eyebrows perked up as he picked up a potholder and opened the stove pulling out a tray full of perfectly pink salmon.

Sandy: Well, dinner's served.

Kirsten: I'm suddenly not so hungry.

Ryan: Me either…

Ryan looked down at a drowsy Samantha.

Ryan: …I'm going to go put her down.

Marissa: I'll go with you.

Ryan nodded and the two made their way back out the pool house. Kirsten topped off her glass of wine and walked into the living room, putting her feet up on the coffee table and taking sips from her glass. Both Seth and Sandy watched as everybody else in the room made their exit. Seth turned to Sandy and then looked down at the salmon.

Seth: Well, I could eat.

Sandy smiled and pulled two plates out of a cupboard. They both fixed plates for themselves and settled in at the kitchen table. At least somebody got to enjoy dinner that night.


	42. an interesting morning

A week has passed. Ryan stumbles into the kitchen, in his left hand, he holds the baby monitor, his right hand busy rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He makes a beeline for the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup and taking a few gulps before giving into a large yawn.

Sandy: You look like a man who's had his first full night of sleep in a week.

Ryan spun around looking at Sandy who was leaning against the kitchen counter near the stove.

Ryan: Yeah, something like that.

Sandy laughed and took a few steps towards Ryan.

Sandy: Hang in there, kid…

Sandy approached Ryan and patted him on the back a few times while walking past him.

Sandy: …only eighteen years left.

Sandy smiled to himself as he walked out of the kitchen leaving Ryan alone to his thoughts. Ryan shook his head and walked over to the kitchen table, taking a seat and picking a section of the newspaper to read. A few minutes later, Kirsten entered the kitchen, her hair pinned up and wearing her robe. She offered a smile to Ryan, and walked to the coffee pot. She poured herself a cup, fixed herself a bagel, and joined Ryan at the table.

Ryan: Morning.

Kirsten: Morning.

Ryan went back to reading and Kirsten bit into her bagel.

Kirsten: How did you sleep last night?

Ryan: Well, I slept. So that's an improvement.

Kirsten smiled and took another bite of her bagel.

Kirsten: How is Marissa doing? I know Julie's still pissed off about it…we've had words at the office.

Ryan dropped his head and shook it.

Ryan: I'm sorry Kirsten…

Kirsten: No, Ryan. Don't be. I can understand where Julie is coming from, but I have a feeling Marissa is going to do what she wants.

Ryan: Yeah…she's hanging in there though. I guess by now she's used to fighting with her mother. Julie's never going to accept me as a part of Marissa's life…I know that, so does she. But that's not the problem…part of me agrees with Julie, even though I hate to say it.

Kirsten nodded her head understandingly.

Ryan: I try to talk to her about it, but she's not really having it.

Kirsten: Can I ask you something, Ryan?

Ryan: Um…yeah.

Kirsten: Have you ever actually asked Marissa to help you with Samantha?

Ryan: No…I mean she knows that I want to be with her.

Kirsten: That's what I thought…Ryan she's doing this because she wants to. I get the feeling that it isn't a choice for her at all.

Ryan stared down at the newspaper in front of him, but he wasn't reading it. He was letting what Kirsten had said soak into his brain. Kirsten watched Ryan for a few seconds and then finished off the first half of her bagel.

Kirsten: Have you eaten?

Ryan looked up at Kirsten and shook his head. Kirsten slid the other half of her bagel across the table to Ryan and stood up, coffee mug in hand.

Kirsten: I better go get ready.

Ryan nodded and offered a smile; Kirsten returned the smile, before turning around, and walking through the kitchen. At the same time, Marissa, who had let herself into the house, walked into the kitchen, passing Kirsten.

Kirsten: Morning, Marissa.

Marissa: Morning, Kirsten.

Kirsten: Help yourself to coffee or a bagel, anything you want.

Marissa: Thanks.

Kirsten left and Marissa made her way towards Ryan. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as she sat down next to him at the table. She reached over taking hold of his coffee mug, and took a sip. Ryan smiled and bit into Kirsten's bagel.

Ryan: We have clean mugs, you know.

Marissa: That's okay. I only wanted a sip.

Marissa smiled as she returned the mug to its original place on the table. Ryan returned the smile and then took another bite of his bagel. He set it back down on the plate and stood up, crossing over to the fridge and grabbing Samantha's formula. He prepared a pot of water, and then the bottle. He hovered around the stove waiting for the water to heat up. Marissa crossed the kitchen and came up behind Ryan.

Marissa: I can do this…why don't you go take a shower.

Ryan: Are you trying to say I stink?

Marissa laughed and took the bottle from Ryan's hand placing it into the water, and turning the flame down slightly.

Marissa: No, I'm trying to say we'll be late for school if you don't.

Ryan smiled and took a small step towards Marissa.

Ryan: Come here…I have to tell you something.

Marissa looked over at Ryan, and took a step towards him. They both leaned towards each other.

Ryan: (Near whisper) Thank you.

A smile escaped from Marissa's lips briefly before Ryan closed the gap between them, and kissed her. When the kiss broke, Ryan pulled away with a smile on his face. He hooked the baby monitor onto Marissa's jean pocket and turned, walking out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Ryan walked out of the bathroom in the pool house, wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top, a towel draped over his head. Marissa sat in a chair by the pool house doors, Samantha was cradled in her arms, finishing up her bottle. Ryan ran the towel through his hair and crossed to his dresser, pulling out one of his many button-up tees.

Marissa: You better hurry up, Seth's been here twice already. And apparently he's already had his quota of caffeine for the day.

Ryan laughed slightly and pulled his shirt on, leaving the top few buttons open, and rolling up his sleeves. He grabbed his backpack of the small kitchen counter and crossed the room, taking a seat on the bed and pulling his shoes on.

Ryan: Okay, I'm ready…is she done with her bottle.

Marissa: Yeah, for the most part.

Ryan nodded and slung his backpack over his shoulder before walking towards Marissa and extending his arms out to take Samantha. Marissa passed her off and Ryan looked down at Samantha for a few seconds.

Ryan: Kirsten told me I should talk to her…but what am I supposed to say to a baby?

Marissa laughed and picked up her purse from the floor next to the chair.

Marissa: I don't know, and I can't see you really making all those baby noises.

Ryan: Yeah, me either.

They both smiled at each other and walked into the house. Seth was sitting at the kitchen island, polishing off his fourth cup of coffee. His leg was bouncing up and down feverishly, and his fingers were continuously drumming on the counter top. Ryan and Marissa both paused for a few second taking in the sight of him.

Ryan: You okay, man?

Seth: Yeah, sure…never been better.

Marissa: How's the comic book coming along?

Seth: Oh great…great.

Ryan: Good…you ready?

Seth: Yeah, let's go…pronto.

Seth rolled his "R" a little better than a white, half Jewish kid from Newport Beach should, and popped up from his seat walking quickly out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

Ryan: I'm going to find Sandy and give him Samantha…you make sure Seth stays far away from the drivers seat.

Marissa: Gotcha.

Marissa nodded and headed out the kitchen following Seth, while Ryan crossed over to Sandy and Kirsten's bedroom and knocked twice on the door. Kirsten opened the door, fully dressed for work.

Ryan: Hey, we're heading out, so…

Kirsten: Okay.

Kirsten extended her arms out for Samantha, and Ryan passed her off. Kirsten looked down at Samantha and made a baby face at her that made her squirm slightly and giggle.

Kirsten: See you later, Ryan.

Ryan: Have a good day.

Kirsten: You too.


	43. caffeine is a drug too

An almost twacked out looking Seth sat in the lounge of Harbor High School, his art book in his lap, pencil in one hand and a large cup of coffee in the other. He had been doing most of the work on the comic book over the past week with Zach. He and Summer still managing to do a good job of avoiding each other, despite being quasi- business partners. Summer walked into the lounge, making a pit stop at the small café and ordering herself a cup of coffee. As she waited for her coffee, she glanced across the lounge immediately noticing Seth sitting on one of the couches. She got her coffee and hesitantly made her way over to him.

Summer: Cohen, you look like crap…

Seth: Why thank you, Summer.

Summer took a seat on the couch opposite Seth and eyed him up and down.

Summer: Maybe you should lay off the caffeine.

Seth: There are twenty-four usable hours in every day.

Summer sipped her cup of coffee while watching Seth's leg bounce up and down. Suddenly, Zach barged into the lounge, immediately spotting Seth and Summer, and made his way towards them. Zach took a seat next to Seth, with a big grin on his face.

Zach: Dude! You're never going to guess who I got off the phone with.

Seth opened his mouth to speak, but Zach pushed on, not letting him get a word in.

Zach: Okay, one of my dad's interns, who knows a guy, who's cousin's, neighbor's, mom's, best friend's brother…whatever, I just got off the phone with a guy that works for Wild Storm!

Seth shook his head for a second taking in all the information. Summer sat stunned on the opposite couch, oblivious to what just happened. She looked back and forth between Zach and Seth, quizzically.

Summer: What's Wild Storm?

Zach: It's an awesome comic book company. I just got off the phone with a rep, and pitched him our idea for the comic book. He said if he likes the artwork, he might be interested.

Seth: Really?

Zach: Yeah.

Seth: Wow.

Seth nodded his head, still slightly confused at the whole situation and brought his cup of coffee up to his lips, taking a sip.

Zach: Oh! And you have to nail Summer.

Seth almost choked on his coffee and immediately coughed looking over at Zach, slightly perturbed. Both Seth and Summer spoke at the same time.

Seth: What?

Summer: Excuse me?

Zach looked between the two and then focused on Seth.

Zach: I pitched him Little Miss Vixen, and he loved her.

Summer: He loved me?

Zach: I set up a meeting with him. Pack your bags, because we're going on a road trip to San Diego!

Zach looked ecstatic, but Seth and Summer both looked like they'd been hit by a bus. Zach turned his attention towards Summer.

Zach: You have to finish your costume…

Summer: Um…okay.

Zach turned towards Seth.

Zach: …and you have to be at Summer's tonight, to draw her.

Seth nodded hesitantly, and Summer shook her head, internally assuring herself everything would be okay. Seth was watching Summer, but trying not to make it too obvious.

Seth: Wait a second…when are we supposed to meet with him?

Zach: Next weekend.

Seth: Oh…

Summer: Wait, that's the first weekend of spring break…what about Cabo?

Zach: We're going to meet with him Saturday morning. We can have our flights changed and catch a flight to Cabo from San Diego.

Summer: Oh…I guess that would work.

Zach: And dude, you should totally come with us. I mean, assuming our meeting goes well, we can all go down to Cabo and celebrate together.

Seth: Um…I don't know.

Zach: Come on, man.

Seth: Uh…okay…I guess.

Zach smiled and slapped Seth on the shoulder.

Zach: It's going to be great.

Just as quickly as Zach had come, he had left again. Leaving Seth and Summer sitting across from each other, alone. Seth looked over at Summer and their eyes met briefly, before they both tore away. In an instant, Summer stood up and looked down at Seth.

Summer: So…be at my house around seven?

Seth: Yeah…okay.

Summer nodded and awkwardly turned away from Seth, only to stop a few steps later, and turn back.

Summer: If we're going to be in close quarters for an extended period of time…do you think you could go home, take a shower and get some sleep?

Seth smiled and looked up at Summer, nodding his head. She managed a smile as well, and turned, once again, walking away. Seth sat by himself for about five minutes, idly bouncing his leg up and down and sipping his coffee. Ryan and Marissa approached hand in hand and sat down on the couch Summer had been seated on.

Marissa: Hey, Seth.

Ryan: Hey, man.

Seth: What's up guys?

Both Ryan and Marissa shrugged their shoulders and looked at Seth.

Seth: Well, that's a good thing…because I really need to talk about me.

Ryan: When don't you talk about you?

Seth: When I'm talking about Summer.

Marissa: He's got a point there.

Ryan tilted his head to the side slightly in agreement.

Seth: Listen…I think I might have just got in over my head.

Ryan: As if you haven't already?

Seth: I just agreed to go on a road trip to San Diego with Summer and Zach…and I'm pretty sure I just agreed to go Cabo with them over spring break…

Marissa: What?

Seth: Yeah, that's what I'm thinking.

Ryan: Why are you going to San Diego?

Seth: We're going to pitch our comic book to a suit down there. Zach knows a guy who knows a guy…

Marissa: Wow, that's cool.

Seth: Yeah, but it's like a three hour drive to San Diego. Just the three of us…and then the plane ride to Cabo…and then the week in Cabo…

Seth stopped, looking up in the air briefly.

Seth: …I'm definitely going to need things to keep me busy.

Ryan: Seth. Why don't you just…not go to Cabo?

Seth's arms were flailing around in the air in front of him. He pointed at Ryan and Marissa and spoke quickly, emphasizing his words with his hands.

Seth: Because, the more I think about it, the more I think it will be perfect. I mean if I stay home, I'm going to be agonizing about whether or not Summer and Zach are down there having sex 24/7…this way, I can keep an eye on them. You know…slide myself into situations…strictly business you know…no romance.

Ryan: What makes you think they haven't already had sex?

Seth: Oh my God, Ryan! Don't say things like that to me.

Seth put his arms around his head, and Ryan shrugged his shoulders, a small smile on his face.

Ryan: So basically you're going to go with them to try and sabotage any possibility of them having a good time.

Seth: It may just be the caffeine talking, but yes! That is exactly what I'm talking about.

Suddenly Seth's head jerked towards Marissa.

Seth: Please tell me they haven't had sex.

Seth's attempt at pleading amused both Ryan and Marissa. She laughed slightly and shook her head.

Marissa: I don't think so…but I don't know for sure.

Seth stood up confident, as if he could hear "We are the Champions" ringing in his ears.

Seth: That's good enough for me…for now, anyway. I'm going to go home, take a shower and get some sleep.

Ryan: Actually, I think that might be a good idea.

Seth gave a nod to both Ryan and Marissa and walked out of the student lounge. Ryan looked over at Marissa and smiled.

Ryan: More than a year and half later and he is still getting weirder.

Marissa smiled and reached over holding onto Ryan's hand. A few seconds later, Seth reappeared in the lounge and made a beeline for Ryan and Marissa. He stood in front of them, out of breath.

Seth: Made it…to…the car…

Seth continues to breath heavily.

Seth: …don't have…keys…

Seth takes a deep breath in, and lets it out slowly, finally catching his breath.

Seth: …need keys.

Ryan looked down at his watch and then stood up.

Ryan: I think I should drive you home.

Seth: Yeah…that might be a good idea.


	44. moments

It was five minutes to seven. Seth sat in the Range Rover outside of Summer's house. He peered up at her bedroom, noticing one of the only lights on in the house. He twiddled his thumbs against the steering wheel, and watched as the digital clock inside the car switched to 6:56pm. He let out a sigh and looked over at his new yellow covered art book. His leg began bouncing up and down uncontrollably, until finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. He grabbed his art book and quickly exited the car, making his way towards Summer's house.

Seth knocked twice on her bedroom door, and seconds later, the door swung open, revealing Summer in a fluffy pink robe. Seth nodded awkwardly, extending his hand up, offering a small wave. Summer stepped aside, allowing Seth to move into the room.

Seth: Glad to see you dressed for the occasion.

Seth walked over to the bed, taking a seat, while Summer gripped her bathroom, pulling it up to her neck. Seth flipped the yellow cover up and made himself comfortable. Summer stood in front of him, uncomfortably…eventually she pulled at the drawstrings on her robe, and it slipped off her body landing in a pink heap on the floor next to her feet. Seth's eyes bulged as he hugged his art book against his chest and used the top of it to cover his gaping mouth.

Seth: Uh…

Summer: Okay, enough with the gawking. I got costume approval. If it was up to you, I'd be wearing…

Seth: No, no…it's good.

Seth eyed Summer from her feet up. She was wearing a pair of high lace up black leather boots, that then gave into a pair of pink fishnet stockings. His eyes continued to travel up, mesmerized by Summer's tight black leather outfit. Her hair fell into her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking around the room awkwardly.

Seth: It's good.

Seth looked down at his blank sheet of paper in front of him. He closed his eyes momentarily, telling himself to focus, then began to sketch. He looked up at Summer briefly, although it wasn't really necessary. He knew what she looked like. Summer shifted her weight between her legs, awkwardly. The leather on her costume rubbed together, making noises every time she moved.

Seth: Okay, stand acu – you know what, stand like Zach was standing, last week in my room.

Summer struck her pose and Seth nodded, setting his book down next to him on the bed and standing up. He moved towards Summer, extending his arms out in the air in front of him.

Seth: That's good, but…

Seth knelt down and took hold of Summer left boot and positioned it, he moved up to her knee, placing his hands on her leg and bending her knee into position. Seth worked his way up, centering her torso and positioning her arms correctly. Summer had been eyeing him the whole time, Seth stood up straight, his hands making a move for Summer's face. He hesitated for a second and then placed his hands gently on her chin, tilting her head into the light. He brought his arms away looking at her for a moment.

Summer: Are your grubby paws done manhandling me?

Seth: Uh…yeah.

Seth looked down at the floor dumbly. Summer glanced over at the bed and saw a light sketch of her face and hair on the paper.

Summer: Oh my God…

Summer broke out of pose and moved towards the bed quickly.

Summer: …you drew this already.

Seth's arms flew up in the air immediately.

Seth: Yeah…you just stepped out of the light!

He dropped his arms to the side looking defeated. He looked over his shoulder at Summer who was kneeling on the floor next to her bed.

Summer: This is really good. You know, when I draw…

Summer flipped the page in the book and revealed a fresh white page for her to draw on.

Summer: …it's just a big head, with legs coming out of it.

Summer brought the pencil to the page, demonstrating for Seth. Seth winced at the death grip Summer hand on the pencil and kneeled down on the floor next to her.

Seth: Don't hold it so tight…

Seth moved closer to Summer, leaning towards her. Seth placed his hand over hers repositioning it on the pencil and guiding her hand across the page.

Seth: …Picasso said, "First, you have to know how to draw a straight line."

Seth moved Summer's hand across the page, drawing a line and they each turned to each other, small smiles on their faces. Before they knew any better they were leaning in. Their noses grazed, and Seth snapped out of it first, pulling his head back slightly and quickly letting go of Summer's hand.

Seth: (hushed voice) I think I've got everything I need…I…uh…I can do the rest from memory.

Summer nodded, her brain scrambling.

Summer: Good…cause my costume's beginning to ride me.

Seth: Excellent.

Seth nodded his head up and down numerous times with a dazed look on his face.

Seth: I'll come back later for Princess Sparkle.

They both nodded and Seth scrambled to his feet, which luckily for him were working better than his brain at the current moment. Seth shut Summer's bedroom door behind him, leaning back into it and letting out the breath he'd been holding for the last couple of minutes. He shook his head and brought his right hand up to his stomach as he stumbled forward a few steps, making his way toward the front door.

It's late. Ryan's small beside light illuminates the pool house. He's propped up in bed finishing homework. He had put Samantha down about half and hour earlier, and she was sleeping peacefully in her crib. The pool house door creaked open, and Marissa walked in, quietly shutting the door behind her. They each smiled at each other and Marissa walked through the room and moved onto the bed, propping herself up next to Ryan.

Ryan: You're up late.

Marissa: Mmm…crisis at Summer's.

Ryan closed his book, and turned his head towards Marissa.

Ryan: Nose graze?

Marissa smiled.

Marissa: Moment?

They each nodded and laughed quietly.

Ryan: So is everything okay?

Marissa: Not exactly.

Ryan: Yeah…him either. He just left about five minutes ago…hopefully he'll go to sleep, but I doubt it.

Marissa smiled and pushed Ryan's book off his lap, situating herself there instead.

Marissa: I'm glad you're not asleep though.

Ryan: Hmm…me too.

Marissa smiled and leaned down, kissing Ryan. Ryan quickly flipped Marissa over in bed, laying on top her. The two continued kissing, almost yearning for each other; it had been a while, probably too long for those two. Without hesitation, Marissa instinctively pulled Ryan's tank top off his body, tossing it aside. As she ran her fingers down his chest, Samantha let out a soft cry from her crib. They both pulled back immediately, jerking their heads towards the crib. There was silence in the room, not another cry was heard. Ryan looked down at Marissa and smiled, she smiled up at him and Ryan moved over slightly in the bed. He crooked his head up, looking at Samantha through the bars of the crib. He turned back to Marissa, raising his eyebrows, and then immediately looked back at the crib again. Marissa let out a giggle and Ryan winced, immediately moving towards her and putting his finger on her lips.

Ryan: Shh…

Ryan looked over at the crib again and saw Samantha settle back in. He dropped his head, letting it rest on Marissa's shoulder and let out a deep breath. The two spoke in whispers.

Ryan: You're lucky.

Marissa: Apparently not lucky enough…

Ryan looked over at Marissa and she smiled playfully at him.

Ryan: We can't…anyway…you know…

Marissa: I know.

Ryan looked over at the crib once again.

Ryan: I don't know…it'd just be weird.

Marissa: Yeah…

Marissa leaned up, placing a soft kiss on Ryan's lips.

Marissa: …it's okay.

Ryan: So…sleep?

Marissa smiled and nodded. She rolled over in the bed, turning the lamp off, and then repositioned herself next to Ryan. Ryan wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes attempting to be swept into a dream haze.

Ryan: Goodnight.

Marissa: Night.

A few minutes later his eyes sprung open, and he saw Marissa lying next to him with her eyes closed. He moved his lips next to her ear.

Ryan: You awake?

Marissa: Hmm…

Ryan: Marissa…you awake?

Marissa: I am now.

Marissa opened her eyes and looked over at Ryan who smiled.

Ryan: I think I might have come up with a way around all this…

Ryan smiled mischievously at Marissa, leaned in and kissed her.

Marissa: How is that?

Ryan smiled again, slowly sliding his body down Marissa's.

Ryan: You just have to promise me one thing…

Marissa raised her eyebrows quizzically and looked down at Ryan.

Ryan: …you have to be quiet.

Marissa nodded wearily and Ryan disappeared under the covers. Soon Marissa felt the soft touch of Ryan's lips running slowly down her stomach. He fiddled with Marissa's clothes sliding them off her body, his lips never leaving her skin. Marissa closed her eyes, her breathing becoming heavy. Ryan continued kissing down Marissa's body, and gently pushed her legs apart with his hands. Almost instantaneously, Marissa's eyes shot open, her head tilting back. Her eyes fluttered closed again as a small moan escaped from her lips. She bit at her bottom lip, suddenly realizing her promise would not be easily kept.


	45. later than late

It's later than late. A soft knock is heard coming from outside Seth's bedroom door. Seth was sitting on his bed, his black covered art book sitting closed and next to him. His larger, yellow covered one, flipped open as he worked on an almost completed sketch of Summer. The knock on the door startled him slightly. He was pretty sure everybody else in the house was asleep. He glanced over at his clock sitting on his nightstand…3:12am. Before Seth could make it to the door, it cracked open and Summer stuck her head in.

Summer: Cohen? I saw your light on…I know you're still awake.

Seth stepped into Summer's view and waved her into the room. She stepped in and turned, closing the door softly behind her.

Seth: Um…what are you doing here?

Summer turned to face Seth again.

Summer: Uh…oh, I came to bring you this…

She pulled Princess Sparkle out of her large purse, taking a few steps towards Seth and extending her toy horse out to him.

Seth: Well, thanks…but you could have just given her to me tomorrow.

Summer: Well I figured you'd still be up.

Seth: Yeah, I was just working on…how did you get in here? Everybody else is asleep.

Summer: The kitchen doors are never locked. I let myself in.

Seth: Oh.

At first, Seth looked content with the situation, but then a look of confusion and worry set in.

Seth: Wait a minute…

Summer: Is that me?

Summer spotted the almost completed sketch of her dressed in her new costume, and walked straight for it. She eyed it up and down, trying hard to conceal a smile. She peered across Seth's room and looked out his window, trying to remind herself of why she was there. She turned on her heels, dropping the book back onto the bed and looking towards Seth. Seth's body was facing Summer, but his head was pointed towards the door.

Summer: Look, I just came over here to…

Seth: Can you give me two seconds?

Seth raised his arm, extending two fingers out towards Summer. Summer placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

Seth: I've had about five cups of coffee since I last saw you…it runs right through me…

Summer: Go.

Seth nodded and walked the few steps to his bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Summer took a few steps aimlessly around the room. She looked down at the portrait of her again. She sat down on Seth's bed and ran her fingers across the page.

Summer: (talking to herself, quietly) Remember why you're here…

Summer's hand jerked off the portrait of her and she stood up nervously walking around the room.

Summer: …just tell him that it's better if we just stay away from each other. It's going to be hard, with the comic book, but it's for the best. This way nobody gets hurt.

It still sounded the same. She had been practicing it for hours…saying it over and over again, until she had managed to convince herself. To the point where at 3:00am, she decided it would be a good idea to go to his house and tell him, but suddenly, confidence levels were running low. She had been pacing the whole time, and made her way to the other side of Seth's bed. A black art book, that she hadn't seen before peaked her curiosity and she sat down, this time on the far side of Seth's bed and flipped the cover of the book open. The first page was blank; she flipped immediately to the second, and found different drawings of Captain Oats. She flipped the next page, and found two different portraits of her, and then two more…and then two more, and so on and so on. She flipped back and forth through the pages looking over each drawing numerous times.

The latch on the bathroom door clicked and Summer closed the book frantically and pushed it away from her. She stood up hurriedly, and tried to look inconspicuous as Seth rounded the small corner and stepped back into the room.

Seth: Sorry 'bout that.

Summer: It's okay.

Seth: Yeah, so…you wanted to tell me something.

Summer: Oh…right. I just wanted to tell you…

Summer looked down at the floor, sneaking a glance at the closed art book on Seth's bed.

Summer: …um…I'm glad we're working together, and this comic book is really important to me…

Seth: It is?

Summer stood up straight, suddenly defensive.

Summer: Yes. It is.

Seth was still slightly confused at the situation but nodded his head nonetheless.

Seth: Well, it's important to me too.

Summer: Well…good.

Seth: Okay…

Summer: All right then.

Summer nodded her head, but it was more for her self than anything else. She hesitated and then looked at Seth.

Summer: I should go. It's late. I have to get some sleep.

Summer started moving immediately making a seamless beeline straight for the door. Seth caught her arm as she passed him, turning her back around.

Seth: That's why you came here?

Summer looked up into in Seth's eyes and shook her head.

Summer: No.

Seth: So…what then?

Summer took a deep breath, a whirlwind of thoughts running through her head.

Summer: I brought you Princess Sparkle.

Seth furrowed his brow and glanced at his nightstand where Princess Sparkle stood tall next to Captain Oats.

Seth: Princess Sparkle.

Summer: Yup.

Summer nodded her head affirmatively and Seth nodded his head dumbly, as he had done so many times over the past week and a half.

Summer: Okay, I really have to go. It's late.

Seth: It's later than late…

Summer: Goodnight, Seth.

Summer turned and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Seth: Goodnight, Summer.

Seth shuffled over to his bed and threw the comforter back. He flipped his large art book closed and looked across his bed towards his other one. In an instant, he stood up straight, looking quickly towards his bedroom door and then back to the book. He reached over, picking it up and flipping through the first couple pages. He dropped it onto the floor and it landed with a thud. He pushed it under the bed with his foot and collapsed onto the bed, his hands crossed over his chest, staring up at the ceiling.


	46. school days

The lunch bell had just rung through the halls of Harbor High School. Marissa and Summer walked side by side down the hallway, mindlessly chattering. Seth was walking up the other side of the hall, towards Summer and Marissa. He noticed them walking up the hall a good distance ahead of him. There was a door about two feet in front of him, leading to the right. Seth kept his eyes on Summer and Marissa, and turned quickly, walking through the door, and into an adjacent hallway. He looked over his shoulder to see if Marissa and Summer spotted him, and let out a sigh of relief when he realized he was in the clear. He turned his head, facing forward again, and ran straight into Zach.

Zach: Whoa, Cohen. You gotta watch where you're going, man.

Seth looked up at Zach, dazed, and Zach patted him on the shoulder, turning him around. The two walked down the hall, heading towards Marissa and Summer again.

Zach: I'm glad I ran into you…or you ran into me… How'd it go last night?

Seth: (Quickly) Nothing happened.

Zach looked sideways at Seth.

Zach: I didn't ask if anything happened…I asked how it went.

Seth: Oh, it went fine. Good. It went great.

Zach stopped walking and looked at Seth suspiciously.

Zach: You got it finished?

Seth: Yeah.

Zach: Good. So then, what happened?

Seth: Nothing, man.

Seth started walking again and entered the main hallway almost walking into Marissa.

Marissa: Whoa, Seth!

Seth: Sorry.

Marissa reached out, putting her hand on Seth's shoulder and steadying the both of them.

Marissa: You okay?

Zach: Apparently he's bumping into everybody today.

Zach walked up behind Seth, immediately looking at Summer, while Marissa was still looking at Seth.

Zach: Seth tells me everything went fine last night.

Summer: (Quickly) Yeah…fine.

Zach eyed Seth and Summer.

Zach: So…tell me about it.

Seth: It went fine, man. You can come over later and see the sketch if you want…but, um…I gotta go…right now.

Seth turned, quickly leaving before anybody could get a word in. Marissa eyed Seth for a few seconds and then immediately noticed the tension between Summer and Zach. She looked between them a few times.

Marissa: Yeah…um, I gotta go, too.

She took one last glance at both of them, and pushed past them walking down the hall, following Seth. Summer looked up at Zach, trying as hard as she could to conceal the guilt in her eyes.

Zach: Please tell me what happened.

Summer: Nothing happened, Zach.

Zach: Yeah, that's what Cohen keeps saying…and that's what leads be to believe that something did happen.

Summer: Zach, Cohen probably didn't sleep last night…or the night before. He's on a caffeine drug binge. He's talking gibberish…

Zach was still suspicious but nodded his head nonetheless.

A few feet up the hall, Marissa caught up with Seth and walked next to him.

Marissa: Hey…you okay?

Seth: Yeah. I'm fine.

Marissa: Really?

Seth stopped and looked over at Marissa.

Seth: I'm going home…I'll talk to you later, okay?

Marissa: Uh…yeah.

Marissa nodded and Seth turned, shuffling down the hallway once again. Marissa's eyes darted to the side and saw Ryan and Lindsay walking up the hall talking. Marissa leaned back against a row of lockers, and watched Ryan. Ryan spotted Marissa from across the hall and smiled to her. He quickly turned back to Lindsay, they exchanged a few more words and with a smile, Ryan turned and walked in Marissa's direction. Ryan leaned into Marissa, pressing her body into the cold lockers, and kissed her.

Marissa: I have a surprise for you.

Ryan: Oh really?

Marissa: Yes.

Marissa smiled proudly and pushed Ryan off of her, taking his hand, and leading him down the hallway.

Ryan: Where are we going?

Marissa: It's a mystery.

Ryan: Field trip?

Marissa smiled playfully and led Ryan out one of the side doors of the high school.

Ten minutes later. Marissa pushed Ryan down on the bed inside her father yacht. She immediately moved onto the bed, herself, getting on top of Ryan and straddling him. The two kissed frantically, almost sloppily, only breaking for seconds at a time, and only to remove an article of clothing. Marissa pulled her lips away from Ryan's, letting her forehead rest on his, both of them trying desperately to catch their breath. Ryan placed his hands on Marissa's hips and swiftly rolled her over in bed.

Ryan: (Between heavy breaths) Remind me to…thank your father…for never being home.

Ryan smiled, and Marissa giggled, craning her neck up catching Ryan's lips with hers once again.

Marissa: (Between kisses) I love you.

Ryan: (Between kisses) I love you too.

Marissa's red Mustang pulled into an empty parking spot and they each stepped out, straightening out their clothes and smiling to each other from across the car. Marissa locked the car up and they walked around it, meeting at the front, their hands intertwining immediately. They smiled to each other and walked up the small hill towards the school. Marissa pulled her cell phone out of her purse, looking at the time.

Marissa: And we have five minutes to spare.

Ryan smiled and looked over at Marissa.

Ryan: We're good.

Marissa laughed and leaned into Ryan.

Marissa: I'd like to think so.

Summer: Look at the two of you…all giddy.

Ryan and Marissa stopped suddenly, turning to the right, and spotting Summer and Zach seated on a bench.

Summer: What did you two eat for lunch, each other?

Marissa: Sum!

Summer: Sorry, I could see you two glowing from a mile away.

Marissa rolled her eyes and looked at her friend.

Marissa: Very funny.

Summer: Well, it's true.

Ryan turned to Marissa, squeezing her hand slightly.

Ryan: I gotta get to my physics class. I'll see you later.

Marissa nodded and Ryan leaned in, placing a kiss on her cheek. He moved his lips to her ear and lingered there momentarily.

Ryan: (Whisper) I love you.

Ryan walked off before Marissa could say it back, but it didn't matter. She smiled and looked back at Summer and Zach.

Marissa: I gotta go, too. See you guys later.

Summer: Bye Coop.

Zach raised his arm in a wave and Marissa turned walking away from them.

Ryan stared at the large red C+ written on the front of his physics test. He flipped through the pages of the test, looking at the questions he'd got wrong. He shook his head every so often, noting questions he'd missed but knew the answer to.

Lindsay: How'd you do?

Ryan looked across the table at Lindsay and grimaced slightly. He slid his test across the table and Lindsay picked it up, looking at it.

Lindsay: It's okay, you'll be able to make it up with the quiz at the end of the week.

Ryan: Yeah…

Lindsay: If you want some help…

Ryan: Yeah, thanks. I think I just need some more sleep, though.

Lindsay: Well, the offer stands.

Ryan: Thanks.

Lindsay: So, Samantha keeping you up all night?

Ryan: Sometimes.

Lindsay nodded and slid Ryan's test back across the table.

Ryan: How did you do?

Lindsay: A.

Ryan smiled and looked at his C+ again.

Ryan: Have you got your early acceptance to Yale yet?

Lindsay: Um…yeah, actually. I did.

Ryan: Wow, congratulations. That's really great.

Lindsay: Yeah, I'm really excited.

Ryan: So you're going to start in the fall?

Lindsay: Yeah. I'm enrolled in some college classes over the summer to make sure I've got enough credits. Then I'm off for New Haven.

Ryan: It's in Connecticut, right?

Lindsay: Yeah.

Ryan: That's pretty far.

Lindsay: Well, what am I going to do in Newport Beach?

Ryan smiled.

Ryan: I see your point.


	47. recruitment

Ryan sits in one of the pool house chairs. The empty chair opposite him is pulled up in front of him and used as a desk, holding Ryan's physics book. A spiral notebook sits in Ryan's lap as he hunches over, reading the book and jotting things down on the paper. Marissa lies on the bed with Samantha, who is pushing a toy around and crawling around the bed. Every so often Marissa has to pick Samantha up and put her back in the middle of the bed, to make sure she doesn't fall off. Occasionally, Ryan is distracted from his studying by small giggles coming from both Marissa and Samantha. More often than not, Ryan would turn his head and smile, then go back to his physics, trying to focus.

Marissa: How's the studying coming along?

Ryan: It's coming.

Marissa went back to playing with Samantha and Ryan went back to studying. About five minutes later, Seth walked into the pool house.

Seth: Dude! I need you to do me a huge favor.

Ryan didn't look up from his book.

Ryan: Can't. Busy. Studying.

Seth: I know for a fact that your quiz is Friday, and I'm pretty sure that today is Wednesday, so…put the pencil down.

Ryan sighed and dropped his pencil into the seam of his textbook; he looked up at Seth.

Seth: I need you to draw backgrounds for me.

Ryan: You've got to be kidding me.

Ryan picked up his pencil and went back to his studying.

Seth: Come on, man. I don't have enough time, I still have other sketches to finish…days are just going by here, Ryan. I don't know what to do, my meeting is Saturday, and I'm not even close to being finished. I stay up all night, I've drunk more coffee in the past seventy-two hours than I have in my entire life, and I'm still not done. Summer is on the verge of driving me insane; Zach and his constant questions aren't doing much for my headache, and dammit! I need help…

Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but Seth pushed ahead, his previous rant left lingering in the air for mere seconds.

Seth: …and you know what I just realized? Today's Wednesday…it's comic book day. The Holy Grail of all days, and not only did I not go to the comic book store, but I also didn't attend my meeting of the comic book club, of which I am president. There is something seriously wrong with me…

Ryan: (Interrupting) Seth…whoa, man. First of all, calm down. Secondly, yes there is seriously something wrong with you. And lastly, I couldn't help you even if I wanted to. I'm not an artist; I can't draw anything for you.

Seth: Come on, man. I see you drawing sketches of buildings all the time.

Ryan: That's different.

Seth: No it's not…they're just lines man.

Seth pulled out a notebook and a few different comic books. He walked over to Ryan, and handed him the notebook, laying the comics over Ryan's physics textbook. Seth flipped to a page and pointed to a building drawn in a comic. He then opened the notebook on Ryan's lap, and flipped to a section, pulling out four sheets of loose paper and handing them to Ryan. Seth slid one of the pages to the top and then pointed to the building in the comic.

Seth: I need you to draw that…here.

Ryan looked down at the comic and then up at Seth.

Ryan: I think I can probably do that.

Seth: Good.

Seth reached down, picking up another comic and flipping to a page in that one as well. He showed Ryan what background went with what picture, and then continued on, showing him each one he wanted him to do.

Seth: They don't have to be exact…or perfect. Just…you know, make them look good…

Ryan looked up at Seth hesitantly, and nodded his head.

Seth: Don't worry about the inking or shading…I'll do that.

Ryan: Um…okay.

Seth: Great. Thanks man.

Seth was out the pool house door as quickly as he'd entered, leaving a dazed Ryan and Marissa remaining.

Marissa: What just happened?

Ryan stared down at the pile of comics in front of him.

Ryan: I'm not sure.

The clock in the pool house reads 1:45am. Marissa is contently sleeping in the pool house bed. Ryan paces back and forth in the upper half of the pool house. Samantha is wide-awake and in his arms, her cheeks red from crying. Ryan bobs her up and down in his arms, humming softly into her ear. He had been trying to get her back to sleep for close to forty-five minutes and as his grand finale, and often times, last ditch effort, he resorted to singing. It wasn't working. And since he could only sing one song, things weren't looking good for him.

In an instant, Ryan turned and walked out the pool house doors, Samantha still cradled in his arms. He walked quietly into the house and then towards the stairs. He arrived at Seth's bedroom door and saw light shining from under the crack. He knocked softly and then turned the knob, pushing the door open.

Ryan: Seth…

A sleep deprived looking Seth came into view, looking curiously at Ryan.

Seth: What's up, man? It's late.

Ryan: I know. I knew you'd be up.

Seth: Yeah. I'm inking those sketches you did for me.

Ryan: So you're going to be up for a while?

Seth: Probably…

Ryan: Perfect.

Ryan took a step towards Seth and quickly placed Samantha into his arms before Seth knew what was going on.

Seth: Wh—wh—whoa…wait a second, man.

Ryan: Look, I spent all yesterday working on your sketches, instead of studying…

Seth: (Interrupting) You were totally enjoying that.

Ryan: Seth! I was up late studying tonight anyway…my test is tomorrow and I need some sleep. She's awake…you're awake. Makes sense to me.

Seth: I see your point, but…I've spent like zero time with this baby.

Ryan: This baby, is my daughter…your niece, and her name is Samantha.

Seth: I know her name.

Ryan: Give me five minutes, I'll be right back.

Ryan turned and walked out of Seth's room before he could object. Seth held Samantha up in front of him and she smiled to him.

Seth: Cute kid…

Seth stared at Samantha for a few seconds before moving towards the bed to set her down. Half way to the bed, he rethought that plan, and looked around his room quizzically. It wasn't really baby friendly. Seth shrugged his shoulders and set her down on the floor. He crossed his arms and looked down at Samantha, sitting at his feet.

Seth: Hmm…me and the baby…baby and me…

Suddenly Ryan appeared in the room again. A diaper bag slung over one shoulder, the folded up playpen in one hand and an armful of blankets and toys in the other. He dropped them on the floor, while Seth watched. Ryan set up the playpen, and then situated all the blankets he'd brought inside, creating a little pillow like bed for Samantha to sleep…when she finally did fall asleep. He tossed a few stuffed animals in as well, and moved towards Samantha, swiftly picking her up.

Ryan: You're going to stay up here with Uncle Seth tonight.

Samantha smiled innocently, oblivious to everything Ryan was saying. Ryan kissed her nose and set her down on the blankets in the playpen.

Seth: Are you sure about this?

Ryan: It's not that hard. If anything crazy happens, you can come and wake me up.

Seth: Okay.

Ryan: Okay…her diaper bag is over there, and the wipes and stuff…

Seth: Dude! Diapers?

Ryan: Deal with it. I don't think she'll get hungry, but if she does…prepare some water, and follow the directions on the formula.

Seth: Sometimes I think you forget that, before you came along…I was an only child. And you know what else…you're older than me, so that makes me the baby of the family.

Ryan: Not anymore.

Ryan and Seth stood in silence for a few seconds as Seth stared at the diaper bag and the playpen…the toys and the baby.

Ryan: If you really can't do this…

Seth: No. It's cool. I'm pretty sure I can handle her.

Ryan: Okay, thanks.

Seth nodded his head and stared at Samantha who had crawled her way off the blankets and was reaching out for one of the stuffed animals. Ryan was almost out the door when he turned around, and walked back towards Seth again.

Ryan: And um…if she starts crying sometimes she likes to be bobbed up and down instead of rocked back and forth…

Seth: Okay.

Ryan nodded and turned towards the door again.

Ryan: Oh! And if you get really desperate…sing to her.

Seth: You sing?

Ryan: It's amazing the things a baby will push you to do.

Seth: So I should sing.

Ryan nodded again.

Seth: Is that it?

Ryan: I think so.

Seth: Well I'm sure you'll let me know if you think of anything else.

Ryan: Just…come get me if anything happens, okay?

Seth: Will do.

Ryan nodded and turned once again for the door.

Ryan: And you know what…

Seth: (Interrupting) Ryan, I got it!

Ryan: You're sure.

Seth: This was your idea.

Ryan: Yeah…okay. I'll see you in the morning.

Seth: Yeah…night.

With one last hesitant look back into the room, Ryan left, closing the door behind him. Seth stood awkwardly in his bedroom looking down at Samantha in her playpen. He moved to his bed and sat back down getting back to work. Every so often he would glance up and look at Samantha in her playpen. He set his pen down and walked over to the playpen, picking Samantha up, and then taking a seat on floor. He placed Samantha in front of him, and she giggled and crawled towards him.

Seth: I bet that thing feels like a prison…

She smiled and slumped onto the ground for a few seconds. She quickly picked herself up and crawled around some more.

Seth: …what am I supposed to do with you all night?


	48. a good eighteen years

The next morning Ryan awoke early and made his way into the kitchen, hoping to find Seth and Samantha seated in the kitchen. They weren't there. Nobody was there. He put on a pot of coffee and walked to the front door, stepping outside and picking up the newspaper. He walked back into the kitchen, plopping it down on the counter and made his way to the coffee pot. The pot wasn't finished, but there was enough for a mug full. Ryan poured the contents into his cup, allowing a few drops of coffee to fall onto the burner and sizzle.

Seth's eyes fluttered open and he let out a groan, propping himself up. He was lying on the floor, clothes on, hair standing up straight. He let out a large yawn and rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

Seth: (Mumbling) Mmm…passed out…

Seth dropped his arms back to the floor and looked to his left at an empty playpen. He stared at it for a few seconds, letting everything register in his brain. Suddenly he popped up, his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Seth: Baby…

Seth stood up quickly and looked frantically around the room.

Seth: Baby…where is the baby…

He took a few frantic steps, and then jumped slightly, standing on one foot and looking down at the floor around him to make sure he didn't step on her. All seemed clear, she was nowhere in sight…not that that was necessarily a good thing.

Seth: Oh my God…oh my God…

Seth fell to floor looking under the bed.

Seth: …Samantha?

No sight of her. He stood up again, a look of panic and worry etched into his face.

Seth: Come out, come out, where ever you are…

Seth walked through the room, his eyes darting quickly from side to side.

Seth: …Sam? …Samantha!

Seth walked over to his closet door and opened it quickly. He looked down at the closet floor…no baby.

Seth: …how would she get into the closet, Seth? Oh my God…Ryan is going to kill me. Worse, he's going to castrate me…and then cut off all my fingers and toes…and then he's going to kill me…

Seth was beyond panic at this point he stood in the middle of his bedroom.

Seth: Okay…calm down, Seth. Look at you…you've resorted to talking to yourself. Just think now…if I was a baby…where would I be?

Seth looked around the room again. He reached into the playpen, tossing a few of the blankets aside, just in case. No luck. No Samantha. Suddenly Seth was lost in thought. The possibility that either his mom or dad came into his room, or even Ryan, and took Samantha was highly feasible. Almost instantaneously, Seth moved through the room and walked out of his bedroom door, leaving it standing open. He took a few steps out and saw Ryan, trudging up the stairs, his head down, and a mug of coffee in his hand. Seth turned on his heels, and jumped back into his room closing the door behind him. He stood in front of his door, his eyes darting left and right.

Seth: He's going to kill me…he's going to kill me…

Seth listened as Ryan's footsteps grew closer to his door. Seth turned his head to his left and leaped through the bathroom door, quickly closing the door behind him and locking it. He leaned against the door silently cursing himself and banging his head against the wall. Seth turned, his eyes closed, and slid down the door so he was sitting on the bathroom floor.

Seth: …it's been a good eighteen years. I never finished my novel, but…

Suddenly Seth heard the sound of a small giggle. His eyes shot open and there sat Samantha, curled up in one of Seth's large bath towels that lay in a heap on the floor.

Seth: Sam!

Seth lunged for her, sliding on his stomach on the cool bathroom floor tile. Samantha giggled and raised her arms towards Seth.

Seth: You scared me…I thought I lost you.

Samantha smiled again, and waved her arms around in the air. Seth propped himself up standing on his knees and reached out picking Samantha up.

Seth: You think it's funny, huh?

Samantha reached her hand up putting it on Seth's face and covering his nose. Seth laughed and turned towards the door, opening it and stepping out.

Ryan: There you are.

Seth: Uh…yeah, man. Right here, good as new…safe and sound.

Ryan: What happened?

Seth: Nothing.

Ryan eyed Seth and looked at Samantha who was still grinning.

Seth: Don't worry, Ryan. Sam and I had a great time. I mean, I finally found somebody who'll listen to everything I have to say…and she never interrupts…what could be more perfect?

Ryan: Sam?

Seth: She needs a nickname…it's kinda the obvious choice.

Ryan: Why does she need a nickname?

Seth: Everybody's got a nickname…besides Sam is better, it's blunt…to the point.

Ryan eyed Seth and set his coffee mug down reaching out for Samantha. Samantha smiled at Ryan and waved her arms out in the air for Ryan to take her.

Ryan: Sam, huh?

Seth: Yeah, man. It's perfect…one syllable. Like, Seth…

Seth clapped his hands once, like you do in grade school, when you're dissecting words.

Seth: …Sam…Ryan…

Seth clapped his hands once for each of their names and stood proudly in front of Ryan.

Seth: …straight forward…direct.

Ryan: My name has two syllables.

Ryan patted his free hand against his leg, to emphasize.

Ryan: Ry-an.

Seth: You know what man, I'm trying to prove a point here…

Ryan squinted his eyes and looked at Seth suspiciously.

Ryan: Did you sleep?

Seth: Not really.

Ryan: Did she?

Seth: Yeah.

Ryan: Good. Did you get finished?

Seth: Almost.

Ryan nodded and picked his coffee cup up again.

Ryan: I'm going to go feed her and get ready…

Ryan looked Seth up and down.

Ryan: …do us all a favor, man. Take a shower.

Seth smiled nervously and almost guiltily. Ryan walked past him and out the door, back down the stairs towards the kitchen. He moved his head towards Samantha's and then looked down at her quizzically.

Ryan: You smell like shampoo…

Samantha looked up at him and giggled innocently.

Ryan: …why do you smell like shampoo?

Ryan shook his head and set Samantha down in her high seat, propped up next to the kitchen table. He crossed to the stove and put on a pot of water. He stood back, leaning against the counter, sipping his coffee and waiting for the water to boil.

Ryan: Well, at least she's still in one piece.


	49. surprise

Ryan stood up with a sigh, gathering his things and shoving them in his backpack.

Lindsay: How do you think you did?

Ryan: Not bad.

Lindsay: Good.

Ryan nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder, Lindsay did the same and the two walked towards the door of their physics class.

Lindsay: You have plans for spring break?

Ryan: Not really.

Lindsay: You're not going to Cabo?

Ryan: No. Can't leave Sam…

Ryan looked up in the air and mumbled to himself.

Ryan: (Quietly mumbling) …he's got me saying it now…

Lindsay looked at him curiously and Ryan shook his head, indicating that it was nothing.

Ryan: How about you? Going to Cabo?

Lindsay laughed and looked at Ryan.

Lindsay: Yeah, sure. Can't you just see me running around on the beach in a bikini and holding beer in my hand?

Ryan started to nod his head, but then stopped. He thought about it for a second and shook his head, looking over at Lindsay.

Ryan: No, I can't really see that.

Lindsay: Exactly.

Ryan laughed and they both came to a stop in the hall a few feet away from their physics class. They were both headed in opposite directions.

Lindsay: Well, I'll see you later…

Ryan: Yeah. Have a nice break.

Lindsay nodded and walked down the hall heading to her next class. Ryan turned the opposite way and slowly walked up the hall as well. Suddenly, Marissa walked out of a classroom door and stood almost directly in front of Ryan.

Ryan: Hey…

Ryan moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her and greeting her with a kiss.

Ryan: …you are just the person I wanted to see.

Marissa: Believe me, the feeling's mutual.

Ryan smiled and leaned in for another kiss, which Marissa welcomed.

Ryan: Do you have anything incredibly important that you're doing in your next class?

Marissa: Well that depends on your definition of important…

Ryan: How does your father's yacht sound?

Marissa: Perfect.

Ryan: Let's go.

Marissa giggled and wrapped her arm around Ryan's. They quickly made their way through the hallways. There weren't many kids in school today, there never were on the day before Spring break. A bell rang through the halls and a few straggling teenagers hurried into classrooms. Ryan and Marissa walked outside and towards the parking lot, quickly getting into Marissa's car and speeding out of the parking lot.

Marissa parked her car at the pier and they moved swiftly out of the car and walked down the pier towards Jimmy's yacht. Marissa reached over, grabbing hold of Ryan's hand and leaning in, kissing him on the cheek. They each smiled to each other and starting walking a little faster towards the yacht. The two moved quickly onto the boat, Marissa fiddling with the keys at the door while Ryan stood behind her, his hands on her waist and his lips running across her neck.

Marissa: (Laughing) Ryan…stop…it tickles.

Ryan smiled into Marissa's neck and continued, breaking for only mere moments to speak.

Ryan: Yeah…I know…

Finally, Marissa pushed the door open and the two fell through. Ryan's arms still wrapped around Marissa, the two stumbled into the small quarters of the yacht, laughing. Marissa looked into Ryan's eyes a silly grin on her face. She turned her head, and she took a sharp breath in. Her eyes widened and her smile slowly faded.

Marissa: Oh my God.

Jimmy: Hey kiddo.

Marissa: Dad!

Marissa moved away from Ryan and jumped into her father's arms. Jimmy smiled and wrapped his arms around his daughter tightly.

Jimmy: I missed you.

Marissa: I missed you, too.

Marissa pulled away and looked at Jimmy. They both smiled and Marissa fell back onto Jimmy again, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Jimmy: Whoa, kiddo. I have to breathe.

Marissa: Sorry. I just missed you.

Jimmy: I know. I'm sorry for staying away so long.

Marissa: Where were you?

Jimmy: Maui.

Marissa: Really? I thought you were in Cabo.

Jimmy: I was, but only for a few weeks.

Marissa: Oh…

Jimmy: So what's been going on around here?

Marissa: Well…Ryan and I got back together.

Jimmy laughed and nodded his head. He looked over to Ryan who was lingering

by the doorway looking only mildly awkward. To Ryan, his and Marissa's intentions were blatantly obvious, and he was beginning to understand that whole father/daughter bond.

Jimmy: Yeah, I could see that. Ryan, how are you?

Ryan: Good, thanks. How was Maui?

Jimmy: Oh, it's beautiful there…very relaxing.

Ryan nodded his head and smiled, although the only part of Maui he'd ever seen had been in postcard format.

Jimmy: So, what else is going on? How's your mother?

Marissa: She's…well, she's normal…for her, at least.

Jimmy: Some things never change.

Marissa: Tell me about it.

Jimmy: So what else? I've been gone a long time…I'm sure at least a few interesting things have happened since I left.

Marissa glanced over at Ryan, the corners of Ryan's mouth curled up slightly in a comforting smile and he nodded his head once.

Marissa: There's one thing…

Jimmy: Okay.

Ryan: Why don't you take a seat, Jimmy.

Ryan finally moved from his position next to the door and moved into the small room next to Marissa. Jimmy looked at them both confused and slightly worried. He took a seat on the bed and gave them his full attention.

Marissa: Well, it's kind of a long story…

Two hours later. Ryan and Marissa walk hand in hand up the pier towards Marissa's car. The explanation of the entire Theresa and Samantha situation took a while. Plus the expected, what now, college, and is this what you really want conversations. After the story telling and the serious conversation, Jimmy came to his usual conclusion. Either way, he just wanted her to be happy, and would support her.

Marissa: So that went okay.

Ryan: Definitely better than your mom.

Marissa: Anything's better than my mom.

Ryan: True.

Marissa: But I mean…he took it well. Right?

Ryan: Yeah…he was a bit shocked. But, we all were, when we first found out…

Marissa: Yeah…

Ryan pulled Marissa to the side of the pier and wrapped his arms around her, leaning her back against the rail.

Ryan: Marissa, he took it fine. And he loves you and supports you…in whatever decision you make.

Marissa: Decision I made…

She reached up tugging at Ryan's shirt, and pulling him closer to her. Ryan gave in eventually and nodded his head, a sly smile appearing on his face.

Ryan: So much for our afternoon in bed.

Marissa laughed and poked playfully at Ryan's stomach.

Marissa: I was so looking forward to that, too…

Ryan smiled and closed the gap between him and Marissa, catching her lips with his own.

Ryan: Yeah, I was kind of hoping to spend a lot of our spring break on the yacht…

Marissa smiled and leaned into him.

Marissa: I'm sure we'll come up with something.

Ryan smiled and nodded his head.

Ryan: It was worth it though…to see that look on your face when you saw your dad.

Marissa looked down at the ground with a smile on her face, only slightly embarrassed. Ryan brought his hand up to her chin, and raised her head.

Ryan: Hey…it was cute…you were like a little kid. Like Sam, so giddy and innocent…

Ryan stood with a slightly goofy smile on his face.

Marissa: Sam?

Ryan: Oh, I forgot to tell you. Seth felt it was his obligation to give Samantha a nickname. He went off on this rant, about names being one syllable…

Marissa laughed and stared out into space for a few seconds.

Marissa: I don't know…it's all about the three syllable names.

Ryan looked at her for a second, as he pieced the puzzle together. He nodded his head as he internally sounded out both Marissa and Samantha's names in his head.

Ryan: Yeah, well you can argue with him about that if you want. But, I don't know…he's already got me saying it…

Marissa: No…I like it.

Ryan smiled, and pulled Marissa away from the railing.

Ryan: Come on. Let's go home…

Ryan looked down at his watch.

Ryan: …I have to check on Sam anyway.

Marissa nodded and wrapped her right arm around Ryan's left bicep. She lightly leaned her body into his as they walked quietly back up the pier towards Marissa's car.


	50. code

It's early…really early. The sun is just beginning to rise in the California sky, and Seth is pacing around his bedroom, packing his last few things into his bag for his trip to San Diego, and then Cabo San Lucas. There was a large black portfolio sitting on his bed next to his open duffle bag. The portfolio contained all the drawings, sketches, storyboards and artwork for the comic. Seth walked across the room, tripping on the corner of the playpen, which was still set up on the floor. He stumbled a few steps and then regained his balance as he approached his closet door, swinging it open and pulling out a few more t-shirts. He turned to move back to his bed, but a knock at the door distracted him. Seth moved the few steps towards the door and opened it, to reveal Summer standing out in the hallway.

Seth: You know…I'm going to start getting used to your little early morning visits.

Summer looked sideways at him and pushed past Seth, walking into his room. She looked around the room curiously, eyeing the playpen and array of toys.

Seth: Uh…I was babysitting…

Summer: Oh…

Seth: So, Summer…what can I do for you?

Summer: Are you ready to go?

Seth: Well not this instant, but Zach's coming by in half an hour, right?

Summer: Yeah…I told him to pick me up here.

Seth: Why?

Summer: I wanted to…

Summer shifted her weight awkwardly and glanced around the room.

Summer: …make sure you didn't forget Princess Sparkle.

Seth: Y'know, I'm beginning to think Princess Sparkle is code for something…I just don't know what.

Summer shot Seth a death glare, and he put his hands up in the air in front of him, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Summer: I made her a new cape…last minute costume change.

Seth: Fine. She's right here…

Seth looked towards his nightstand and at Captain Oats. His head tilted to the side for a second as he stared at the empty space next to him. Summer watched him, and could read his face.

Summer: Oh my God…where is Princess Sparkle?

Seth: She's around here somewhere. I've lost much bigger things than a plastic horse in the last two days.

Summer: What's that supposed to mean?

Seth: Nothing…

Seth looked around the room. Eventually he spotted one of Princess Sparkle's pink legs sticking out from under his bed.

Seth: …there she is.

He moved towards Summer and squatted down in front of her, snatching up the toy horse.

Summer: She was on the floor!

Seth: Calm down. She's fine. I let Sam play with her when she was in here…I forgot to pick her back up.

Summer examined Princess Sparkle, making sure there was nothing wrong with her. She reached into her large purse, slung over her shoulder and removed a black cape. She placed it around Princess Sparkle's neck and held her up, looking at the finished product.

Seth: She looks good.

Summer looked up to find Seth staring right at her.

Summer: Yeah…well I'll be um…I'll be downstairs when you're ready.

Seth nodded and Summer exited his room, leaving Seth dazed and confused, once again.

In the pool house, Marissa's eyes sprung open to the sound of a car door slamming shut. She raised her head and looked over Ryan's shoulder. The alarm clock on the nightstand beamed a bright red 6:47am. Marissa let out a silent groan, settling back into bed and laying her head on the pillow next to Ryan's. She lay there motionless for some time, watching him sleep. Ryan moved his head and mumbled something incoherently. Marissa giggled softly and inched towards Ryan placing a soft kiss on his lips. Ryan was pulled out of his slumber, immediately recognizing the pair of lips attached to his. Marissa smiled into the kiss as Ryan fully awoke and began to kiss her back. Ryan rolled Marissa over and pinned her to the bed. He reached behind him pulling the comforter over both their heads.

Ryan: Good morning.

Marissa smiled sweetly and craned her neck up, giving him another kiss in response.

Ryan: Very good morning.

The two smiled at each other again, and Ryan leaned in for yet another kiss. Afterwards, he let his body lay on Marissa's, positioning his head in the crook of her neck. Marissa lightly ran her fingers up and down Ryan's back and the two lay there silently for a few minutes.

Ryan: What time is it?

Marissa: Almost seven.

Ryan: Seven? That means it's time to go back to sleep…

Marissa laughed and moved her shoulder forward, causing Ryan to raise his head, and groggily open his eyes.

Marissa: I love you. You know that?

Ryan smiled and moved his head a little closer to Marissa's.

Ryan: I think we've had this conversation before.

Marissa: Yeah…

A bright smile appeared on Marissa's face.

Ryan: It's okay, though. Feel free to remind me whenever you like.

Marissa's head tilted backwards with laughter.

Marissa: I'll be sure to do that.

Ryan's smile had never ceased to fade and he laughed quietly, returning his head to the small space next to Marissa's neck. Ryan craned his head up for a moment and whispered in Marissa's ear.

Ryan: I love you too.

Marissa smiled yet again, and let her eyes close. She felt Ryan's steady breathing on her neck, and her whole body relaxed. Who couldn't use a few more hours sleep?

Zach was hauling the last of Summer's never ending luggage into the back of his families SUV. Summer sat in the passenger seat of the car and Seth stood in the doorway of the Cohen house, his black duffle bag sitting at his feet and his portfolio in his hand.

Sandy: You're sure you have everything.

Seth: Yeah.

Kirsten: I can't believe I'm letting you go…

Seth: Mom, don't worry…everything will be fine.

Kirsten: You call me when you get to San Diego. And then after your meeting…and then when you leave for Cabo, and when you get to Cabo…

Seth: (Interrupting) Mom…mom! I got it. I'll call…all the time.

Kirsten: Just be careful.

Sandy: Have some fun, though.

Kirsten: Why do I always have to be the bad cop?

Sandy: Aw, honey. Cause you're much better at it.

Kirsten rolled her eyes and Sandy smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to him.

Sandy: Knock 'em dead at the meeting.

Seth nodded hesitantly, and Sandy leaned in towards Seth, whispering.

Sandy: Are you sure this is a good idea, you…and Zach and Summer?

Seth laughed and shook his head.

Seth: No, I'm really not so sure about anything. But look, we've got to get going. I'll call you later.

Hugs were exchanged between all of them and Seth picked up his bag walking to the back of Zach's SUV. He dumped his stuff into the back and walked to the back door.

Seth: Tell Ryan; I'll see him in a week.

Sandy: Will do. Have fun. Be safe.

Kirsten: Have a good time. Call home!

Seth nodded and got into the car. Zach quickly put it in gear and eased the car out of the driveway. Seth glanced back and forth between Zach and Summer who sat in the front two seats of the car. It was going to be an interesting week.


	51. wild storm

They'd been on the road for a little while. Zach and Summer had been making some small talk throughout the trip, but mostly the three sat in silence. Summer closed a magazine, with a frustrated look on her face, and plopped it into her lap. She reached over adjusting a few knobs on the stereo.

Seth: You better watch out…she'll run you off the road if she doesn't like your music.

Summer: Stop pretending that was my fault, Cohen! Everything would have been fine if it wasn't for your driving.

Seth: Yeah, or your passenger seat driving that left us sitting in a ditch on the side of the road.

Zach's glance rotated between the road, Summer, and his rear view mirror, which he could see Seth in.

Summer: Oh my God! That was so not my fault…

Summer looked lost in thought for a few seconds.

Summer: …and then we had to stay in that dingy hotel room, with those little hairs all over the bed.

Seth: As I recall, you were begging me for a spot on that bed…

Summer: Begging. Please…more like fighting.

Zach: So who won?

Both Seth and Summer looked over at Zach, who had finally spoken up. There was silence in the car, as Seth and Summer both stared at Zach.

Zach: Who got to sleep on the bed?

Without hesitation, Seth and Summer both looked out of their respective windows, shrugging their shoulders. They spoke at the same time.

Seth: Y'know…I don't know…

Summer: I can't remember…

Zach eyed them both, and then turned his attention back to the road.

Back in Newport, Ryan awoke, for the second time of the day, and heard the sound of cries coming from Samantha's crib. He sprung out of bed, unwrapping himself from around Marissa and made his way to the crib. He reached inside and picked her up.

Ryan: Morning…

Samantha smiled immediately as Ryan picked her up, and took a few steps around the room. He yawned largely, and paced around the room. He opened his eyes widely, trying to fully wake himself. He walked up the few small steps and towards the small kitchen, turning when he got there, and walking back in the other direction. Suddenly he stopped, and scrunched his nose up, sniffing twice. He looked over at Samantha and then turned his head away grimacing.

Ryan: You stink, kid.

Samantha smiled playfully and Ryan shook his head smiling at her innocence. He walked back towards the kitchen, lay Samantha down on her back on the small counter, and picked up her diaper bag.

On the bed, Marissa stirred and immediately noticed Ryan was not next to her. Her eyes popped open and she propped herself up in bed, looking over her shoulder and seeing Ryan hovering over Samantha in the kitchen. Marissa flung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, quietly walking up behind Ryan. She put her hands on Ryan's hips and slowly slid her arms around his body. Ryan smiled as Marissa let her chin sit on Ryan's shoulder. Although, the moment didn't last long as Marissa pulled away from Ryan, grimacing similar to how Ryan had just minutes earlier. Ryan laughed as he placed a new diaper on Samantha, and tightly wrapped up the toxic one.

Marissa: God…how does all that come out of such a small baby?

Ryan: I'm beginning to wonder that myself.

Marissa laughed and took a few steps towards Ryan again.

Ryan: Watch her for a second? I'm going to go throw this away.

Marissa nodded her head and walked towards Samantha, scooping her up from off the kitchen counter. Ryan turned and exited the pool house, walking around the side, and tossing the toxic diaper into the large outside trashcan.

Zach pulled the SUV into a large underground parking lot of a building with Wild Storm written in large block letter on the side. He eased the car into an empty parking spot and the three hesitantly stepped out of the car. Seth gripped his black portfolio tightly in his hand, while Summer was tending to her clothing and hair, making sure she looked presentable. Zach looked back and forth between the two for what seemed like the millionth time in the last couple weeks.

Zach: You guys ready?

Summer: Yeah. Let's go.

Seth nodded his head and followed Zach and Summer through the parking lot and towards the elevator. A few minutes later, the trio stepped into a large modern looking waiting room. Zach approached the receptionist, who was busily typing away on her computer. She looked up distractedly and stopped typing.

Receptionist: Can I help you?

Zach: Hi, my name is Zach. The three of us have a ten-thirty appointment.

Zach motioned to Seth and Summer who were standing behind him and the receptionist looked each of them over for a second. She paused for a second and looked down at the appointment book spread out across the desk.

Receptionist: Oh…okay.

She looked back up at the trio, this time, a more friendly expression on her face.

Receptionist: Well, if the three of you will have a seat. I'm sure he'll be with you shortly.

Zach: Thanks.

The three moved away from the desk and sat down in the waiting room chairs. About fifteen minutes later, the three were being led into a large meeting room with a rectangular desk set up in the middle. Three chairs were placed on one side of the desk, while a lone chair sat on the other side in the empty room.

Receptionist: Take a seat; he'll be right in.

The three nodded and stepped towards the desk. Summer took the chair in the middle, while Seth sat to her right and Zach to her left. Seth's leg was bobbing up and down and his fingers were nervously drumming on the desktop. Summer glanced over at Zach hesitantly; he gave her a comforting smile, and moved his arm, letting his hand rest on Summer's. Summer stared into Zach's eyes for a few seconds before being distracted by the two large doors swinging open. A man walked swiftly into the room, crossing over to a small cart set up in the corner. He poured himself a large glass of water and crossed the room again, walking towards the table. He pulled the chair out, took a sip of his water, and sat down. He set his glass on the table in front him, and for the first time, took a look at the three teens that sat in front of him. He started with Seth and shifted his gaze down the line looking over each teen. The three sat nervously in front him, unsure of what was coming next.

Wild Storm Rep: So…

He raised his arms out in front of him.

Wild Storm Rep: …show me what you got.

Half an hour had passed and Zach had finished explaining the basis of the comic, while Seth showed and explained all the artwork and storyboards. Summer chirped in when she felt it was necessary. The four of them had been sitting in silence for a few minutes. The only thing that could be heard was Seth's never ending tennis shoe bouncing up and down on the floor. The rep was busy looking over the artwork in Seth's portfolio. He took a deep breath and closed the large black book. He slid it away from him on the table and leaned back into his leather chair. Seth, Summer and Zach, stared at him intently; nervously awaiting his response.

Wild Storm Rep: Well, I've got some good news, and some bad news.

Summer: Bad news first.

The rep looked over at Summer quickly, a crooked smile appearing on his face.

Shouts and yells were barely heard over the loud music. Seth, Summer and Zach's large glasses of champagne met in the middle of a table, tucked into the back corner of a Cabo San Lucas bar. The smiles on their faces were ear to ear, Zach let out a small shout and pumped his fist in the air, like only a Newport water polo player could.

Seth: Cheers.

Summer: Cheers.

Zach: Cheers.

They laughed and smiled and took large gulps of their drinks.

Summer: I can't believe we did this!

Seth: I knew this was a good idea.

Zach: You did not!

Seth: Yes I did…

Summer: (Interrupting) Boys! Ten hours ago a comic book rep told us that we were going to make our own comic book, what are you fighting about?

Zach: He told us there was a possibility.

Seth: It'll work out, he said he loved The World of Orange County.

Zach: Yeah, but we still have to put together a full issue, and get it back to him before everything is set in stone.

Seth: Zach, don't worry man. We'll get it done, and it will be perfect. But now, we celebrate!

Zach: You're right, man…

Zach raised his glass in the air once again.

Zach: …to The World of Orange County.

Summer: To The World of Orange County.

Seth nodded his head and clinked his glass with Summer and Zach's. All three smiled largely and polished off their drinks.


	52. sleeping arrangments

Ryan stood over the kitchen sink finishing up the dirty dinner dishes. Kirsten walked through the kitchen, cradling Samantha in her arms, and feeding her a bottle. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Sandy. She looked at Sandy, who was staring mindlessly at the TV, and then turned her head, looking over at Marissa who was seated in a chair next to the couch, and doing the same thing. A few minutes later, Ryan walked into the living room, taking the last seat on the couch and joining the others in some mind numbing entertainment.

About an hour later, the made for TV movie they were all watching ended, and Sandy flicked the TV off. Kirsten stood up straight, letting out a yawn.

Kirsten: I'm going to bed.

Sandy: That sounds like a good idea.

Sandy stood up as well, and then Ryan, who reached out to take Samantha from Kirsten. Kirsten smiled and passed her off, stepping around Ryan and walking back towards the kitchen.

Kirsten: Goodnight.

Ryan: Goodnight, Kirsten.

Marissa: Night.

Sandy: See you guys tomorrow.

Ryan and Marissa nodded their heads and Sandy followed Kirsten out of the room and towards their bedroom. Ryan and Marissa turned their heads towards each other and smiled.

Ryan: Pool house?

Marissa nodded her head and stood up. The two turned the remaining lights off in the house and walked outside. Samantha had already been asleep in Kirsten's arms for about half an hour, so Ryan immediately set her down in the crib and tucked her into bed. Marissa took a seat on the bed and a few seconds later, Ryan joined her.

Marissa: You tired?

Ryan: Not really.

Marissa: I wonder how they're doing in Cabo.

Ryan: Kirsten talked to Seth, she said their meeting went well.

Marissa: That's good…

Ryan: Yeah…do you think he's going crazy yet?

Marissa laughed and turned her head towards Ryan.

Marissa: Probably.

Seth, Summer and Zach stumbled out of the small Cabo bar they had been celebrating in. Zach had his arm around Summer, while Seth walked behind them. Zach had cut himself off a few hours earlier in order for one of them to drive. The three pilled into their rent-a-car, and Zach got into the drivers seat. All of their stuff, including the large cutout of Little Miss Vixen were pilled into the back. Zach put the car in gear and eased away from the curb.

Summer: How far is it to your parent's house?

Zach: About fifteen minutes.

Seth: So, do your parents, like…own houses all over the world.

Zach: A few, actually. This one is just their summer house.

Seth: Ahh, yes…a cozy Cabo cabana.

Zach: Yeah…something like that.

Fifteen minutes later, Zach pulled the rental car into an expansive driveway, leading up to a large Spanish styled house.

Seth: Wow.

Zach: Come on, let's go.

The three got their necessary stuff out of the back of the car and walked up to the front door. Zach opened the large double doors and the three stepped into the large house. Seth looked up immediately, noticing the large ceilings and expensive furniture and artwork.

Seth: Home sweet home, huh?

Summer: Please Cohen, you live in like…the biggest house in Newport Beach.

Seth: Second biggest…actually.

Summer scoffed and walked a few steps towards Zach.

Zach: Why don't we just get settled for tonight?

Summer: Sounds good.

Zach: Follow me.

Zach led Seth and Summer up the stairs, and down a hallway to the right. He stopped outside the second door and opened it, ushering Seth inside. Seth stepped into the room and dropped his stuff on the bed, while Zach and Summer lingered in the doorway.

Zach: So, this will be your room.

Seth looked around the room and then back to Zach.

Seth: Thanks man, it's great.

Zach: No problem…and there's a bathroom right across the hall.

Seth: Okay.

Zach: Okay, see you tomorrow.

Zach and Summer turned and stepped back into the hallway while Seth sprung for the door.

Seth: Wh – Wh – wait a minute…where are you staying?

Zach: Oh, these are all the guest bedrooms; my room is in the west wing of the house.

Seth: West wing?

Zach: Yeah, we're in the east right now…

Seth: So…you'll be on the other side of the house.

Zach: Yeah.

Seth: Okay…

Seth nodded his head, trying to assure himself everything was fine. Suddenly, he looked over at Summer and his face fell.

Seth: …and you…

Summer turned towards Seth.

Seth: …where are you staying?

Summer: Um…

Zach: She's staying with me, Cohen.

Seth: Oh…good. I mean…great, good then. You two will be together…sleeping…sleeping together…

Summer: Are you okay?

Seth: What! Of course, I'm fine. Perfect, never been better. You two go…

Seth waived his arms around in the air.

Seth: …over there…and I'll stay over here…and…

Seth's arms fell back to his sides.

Seth: …yeah…everything's fine.

Zach: See you tomorrow.

Zach turned, reaching over and holding onto Summer's hand. She turned as well and followed him back through the house and towards the other side. When they got to Zach's bedroom, he opened the door for her and they both stepped inside. Zach pilled their luggage in the corner, while Summer stared at the large bed in the middle of the room. She wanted desperately to be thinking about Zach, but she wasn't, and probably couldn't. All thought process was fixated on Seth Cohen.

Zach: You okay?

Summer: Yeah…I'm fine.

Zach: Why don't we go to sleep?

Summer nodded her head and the two got ready, then got into bed. Zach smiled to Summer and reached over, turning a small lamp off. The room went pitch black around them.

Zach: Goodnight Summer.

Summer: Night, Zach.

Zach closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Summer lay on her back, wide-awake and staring up at the ceiling.


	53. what's your poison?

A day had passed. Seth sat in the kitchen of Zach's parents large Cabo house. It was still early and the house was quiet. Seth hadn't got a night's sleep in the past two days, and this time it wasn't because of comic books and coffee. The image of Zach and Summer having wild sex was seared into Seth's brain, regardless of whether they were doing it or not. Things had been, to say the least, awkward. Seth had managed to intertwine himself into everything Summer and Zach had done the day before, and it was obvious that Zach was getting fed up. Summer, on the other hand was keeping quiet, consequently enough, about everything. Seth drummed his fingers on the nearby countertop, and looked quickly over at the clock. Two seconds later, he looked down at his watch, and his leg began bobbing up and down, the sole of his shoe tapping against the tile floor. This continued until Summer walked sleepily into the kitchen. She glanced over at Seth, but made a beeline for the fridge, pulling it open and standing in front of it.

Summer: We should have gone to the market.

Seth: Yeah…

Summer closed the fridge and turned around, looking at Seth. He was in yesterday's clothes, part of his hair standing up straight, and while his drumming had ceased, his leg was still moving frantically. Summer eyed Seth up and down, she glanced at his always moving leg, and then noticed Seth's black duffle bag and portfolio sitting at his feet.

Summer: What's going on?

Seth shook his head and waved his arm in the air.

Summer: Cohen, where are you going?

Seth: Home.

Summer: What?

Seth's gaze dropped to the floor, and Summer hesitantly took a step forward.

Seth: I can't stay here, Summer…this…

Seth waved his arms in the air to emphasize.

Seth: …this whole thing; was a mistake. A big mistake…I shouldn't have come.

Summer stared a Seth for a few seconds, and then stared down at the floor awkwardly.

Seth: Look, I called a cab…it'll be here in about fifteen minutes. I'm just going to go to the airport and get on any flight back to the states…after that, I'll take a Greyhound…I don't know.

Summer: Seth…

Summer took a step towards him, but Seth held his hands up.

Seth: No, Summer…this is it. I'll go, and you and Zach stay…and, just…be happy…okay?

Summer: Seth. I don't want you to leave.

Seth: What?

Summer took another step towards Seth.

Summer: I don't know…just, don't leave.

Seth looked at Summer curiously, he opened his mouth to speak.

Zach: Morning.

Seth and Summer both jumped slightly and turned their heads looking at Zach. He made his way over to the coffee pot and began to prepare some. Seth looked at Summer, who was looking at the floor guiltily. Seth moved his leg over and pushed his bag behind a cabinet and out of sight.

It's late afternoon in Newport Beach and Kirsten, Marissa and Samantha had gone out shopping earlier in the day to buy Samantha some new clothes. Sandy sits on the living room couch watching an old black and white Kung Fu movie. Ryan enters through the kitchen doors, noticing the movie playing on the large plasma TV. Ryan walked towards the couch, looking briefly at Sandy before taking a seat and turning his attention towards the movie. As Ryan looked to the screen, Sandy looked over at Ryan, and then went back to mindlessly staring at the TV.

Not a word was spoken between the two for the next hour and half. The final credits rolled off the top of the screen, and Sandy picked up a remote, turning the TV off. He turned towards Ryan, eyeing him up and down. For the first time since Sam had arrived, he realized just how tired Ryan looked. His sandy blonde hair had that one-day-old dirty look to it, and the bags under his eyes, while expected, were also blatantly obvious.

Sandy: You look like you could use a drink.

Ryan turned his head quickly, looking over at Sandy.

Ryan: Is it that obvious?

Sandy laughed, and smiled larger than he had in some time. He slapped his hands against his knees before standing up and crossing the room, walking towards the small bar area.

Sandy: So, what's your poison?

Ryan shifted a sideways glance in Sandy's direction.

Ryan: You're serious?

Sandy: Well, I could use a drink…

Ryan: It's two-thirty in the afternoon.

Sandy shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Ryan stood and walked hesitantly towards the bar.

Sandy: It's after five o-clock somewhere.

Ryan smiled and placed his hands on the bar top.

Ryan: Got any bourbon?

Sandy: Hmm…

Sandy looked down at the shelf full of various bottles of alcohol. He leaned down to get a better view, pushing bottles aside with his hands.

Sandy: I know Kirsten keeps our bar fully stocked…

Ryan leaned over the bar to get a better look and heard the clank of two glass bottles.

Sandy: …ah…here it is.

Sandy set the bottle on the bar top, blowing some dust off the top.

Sandy: You're a bourbon man, huh?

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, and Sandy smiled, reaching behind him and pulling out two glasses. He set them on the bar in front of him.

Sandy: Personally, I'm a scotch man, but…

Sandy began to pour bourbon in each glass.

Sandy: …bourbon sounds good about now.

Sandy finished pouring and set the bottle back on the bar. He slid one of the glasses across the bar and towards Ryan. Sandy picked his glass up, and raised it in the air.

Sandy: Cheers.

Ryan hesitated momentarily, and then grabbed hold of his glass, clicking it with Sandy's.

Ryan: Cheers.

Sandy smiled and took a gulp of bourbon, while Ryan politely took a sip. The corners of Ryan's mouth curled up slightly as the bourbon ran down his throat. It had been a long time since he'd had a drink.

Ryan: Do we have any 7-Up?

Sandy: Y'know…I don't think so. Mountain Dew?

Ryan shook his head immediately.

Ryan: How about club soda?

Sandy: We've got that.

Ryan smiled gratefully, and Sandy poured the club soda into Ryan's drink.

Twenty minutes later, Sandy stood behind the bar wearing a pair of board shorts, a blue towel slung over his shoulder. He had just finished refilling both glasses, adding club soda to Ryan's. He picked up both glasses and walked towards the back door, and then into the back yard. Ryan exited the pool house, dressed similar to Sandy, a towel draped over his shoulder as well. Ryan smiled and nodded to Sandy as he reached out, taking his second glass of bourbon, and tossing his towel onto a nearby chaise lounge.

Sandy eased himself into a steaming hot tub, setting his drink on the concrete lip next to him. Ryan quickly followed suit, slipping into the hot tub across from Sandy, and dunking his head underneath the water. Ryan emerged from the water and draped each of his arms on the lip of the hot tub. Sandy was staring out at the horizon, while Ryan reached for his drink, taking quick sips.

Sandy: So, why bourbon?

Ryan shrugged and took another sip of his drink.

Ryan: I don't know, my mom used to drink bourbon.

Sandy: Ah…Dawn Atwood.

Ryan: Yeah…

Sandy: You ever wonder what she's doing?

Ryan: Sometimes…I don't know; it doesn't matter. She's not my mother anymore.

Sandy: She'll always be your mother, Ryan.

Ryan: Yeah…I guess.

Ryan took a gulp of his drink and Sandy did the same.

Ryan: How about your mother. How's she doing? With the chemo, and everything.

It was obvious that Ryan was looking to change the subject, and Sandy was willing to oblige.

Sandy: She's doing okay, or hanging in there at least. I spoke with my brother a few weeks ago; he said she's responding to the treatment.

Ryan: That's good.

Sandy: Yeah, they're still unsure of whether or not it will go completely into remission, but at least it will give her more time.

Ryan: Are you going to go see her?

Sandy: I was thinking I'd go over the summer.

Ryan: Do you like going home?

Sandy: New York hasn't been my home for a long time.

Ryan nodded knowingly and took another sip of his drink. The two sat in silence for about ten minutes. Ryan let his body sink a little deeper into the water, he allowed his head to fall back against the lip of the hot tub and closed his eyes. Eventually, Sandy broke the silence.

Sandy: Ryan, I wanted to talk to you.

Ryan kept his eyes closed, but responded to Sandy.

Ryan: Figured you'd liquor me up first.

Sandy laughed and took another sip of his drink. Ryan smiled, opened his eyes and did the same.

Sandy: No…we'd have this conversation drunk or sober…it's just more fun this way.

Ryan returned his drink to the ledge and looked over at Sandy.

Sandy: College…

Ryan let out a small groan and turned his attention towards the horizon.

Sandy: …I'd like to know what you're thinking.

Ryan: I don't know.

Sandy: Okay…well if you did know, what would it be?

Ryan shot Sandy a small death stare and he smiled.

Sandy: Alright, so hypothetically…if you were to get accepted to say…

Sandy looked at Ryan and waved his hand out in the air, hoping he would fill in the blank. He didn't. Sandy slumped back a bit, and looked at Ryan for a few seconds.

Sandy: You applied to Berkeley, right?

Ryan nodded his head.

Ryan: They have a good environmental design program there.

Sandy: Okay…so that's something you're interested in.

Ryan: It's the way architecture is moving. I mean, we're basically killing our planet, we have to build structures, and use materials to build those structures that won't hurt the environment.

Sandy: You sound like Kirsten.

Ryan smiled slightly and looked down at the jet, blowing bubbles into the hot tub.

Sandy: So what other schools have good architecture programs?

Ryan: Cal Poly San Luis Obispo has a great program, but…

Sandy: But what?

Ryan: It's kinda in the middle of nowhere…

Sandy looked at Ryan curiously, he wasn't sure what he was getting at. Ryan eyed him for a few seconds; maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was Sandy's persistent questioning, either way, Ryan finally explained.

Ryan: Okay, look…here's how I see it. I have three choices. One, I stay here and get a job till I have enough money to move out on my own. Two, I stay here, go to school and get a job till I have enough money to move out on my own. Or, three, move away, go to school and get a job that hopefully will pay all my bills.

Sandy laughed and took another sip from his glass.

Sandy: I knew you knew.

Ryan: Yeah, well…as Seth would say…it's a shape of a plan.

Sandy: It's an interesting shape; I'll give you that. So let's say…hypothetically, of course…that you got accepted at San Luis Obispo. Would you go?

Ryan: Probably not.

Sandy nodded once, squinting his eyes as if that would make him have a better understanding of the situation.

Ryan: If I'm going to move away…I'm going to need help. I mean, I could do it on my own if I had to…

Sandy: But you don't have to.

Ryan: That's what they keep saying.

Sandy and Ryan both smiled. Sandy looked down at his almost empty glass and then up at Ryan.

Sandy: Refill?

Ryan brought his glass to his lips taking a large gulp of the remaining bourbon and club soda combo mixed in his glass. He swallowed hard and passed his glass of to Sandy.

Sandy: All right…

Sandy hoisted himself out of the hot tub, and wrapped his towel around his waist, patting his legs down.

Sandy: …this conversation is to be continued.

Sandy turned and walked back into the house leaving Ryan, not quite drunk and alone to his thoughts.


	54. a moment of clarity

Sandy returned with two brimming glasses full of bourbon. He managed to somehow get back to the hot tub without spilling a drop on the way. He passed Ryan's glass back to him and got back into the hot tub.

Sandy: Okay…so moving on. What about Berkeley?

Ryan: It would make the most sense, I guess…if I move.

Sandy: Seth would go there if you went.

Ryan: Yeah, and I know Marissa applied to Stanford.

Sandy: Well, that would be close enough, at least…

Ryan: Yeah, I don't know if she wants to go there though.

Sandy: Well, I'm sure you two will figure it out.

Ryan: Yeah…

There was silence for a few minutes, and then Sandy turned to Ryan with a proud, sort of stating the obvious look on his face.

Sandy: What if you don't move?

At this point, Sandy's speech was slightly slurred, but he was holding himself together well. Ryan, who hadn't been drinking straight bourbon, was definitely tipsy, but behind Sandy. Ryan peered over his glass at Sandy as he took another sip.

Ryan: I applied to UCLA…

Ryan grimaced slightly, and Sandy smiled.

Sandy: Couldn't see yourself as a Trojan, huh?

Ryan: No. Problem is, I can't really see myself as a Bruin, either.

Sandy: Yeah…

Sandy stared out at the horizon, thinking about the whole situation. Problem was, that he was no longer thinking like the rational Sanford, and more along the lines of a drunk surfer Sandy.

Sandy: …you've got a big decision, man…

Sandy nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

Sandy: …big, big! decision…big…life decision…

Ryan was amused by Sandy in his drunken state, he nodded his head in agreement and took another sip of his drink.

Sandy: …but you know that…

Ryan: Yeah…

Sandy continued to stare out at the horizon. He was sipping his drink and obviously lost in thought.

Sandy: I had some of the best years of my life at Berkeley…

Sandy's voice trailed off as his brain wandered off again. Sandy took another sip of his drink and Ryan did the same. Ryan stared at Sandy as he stared out at the ocean.

Ryan: What about you?

Sandy slowly turned his head towards Ryan, a very confused look on his face.

Ryan: What are you going to do?

Sandy sat up straight and smiled as he realized Ryan had just turned the tables on him.

Ryan: Are you going to sit home and watch Dr. Phil everyday?

Sandy: It's been working…

Ryan portrayed one of his classic looks and brought his glass to his lips.

Sandy: …y'know, he's really very interesting…and the guests on his show…

Ryan: Dude…you gotta get a job.

Sandy looked over at Ryan, a layer of seriousness on his face. Out of nowhere, a large smile appeared and he burst into laughter. Ryan was startled momentarily but then couldn't conceal his laughter as Sandy eyes started to water from laughing so hard. Sandy finally caught enough air to speak, but he was still failing miserably at trying not to laugh.

Sandy: (Between hysterics) Y'know….I…haven't been…unemployed…

Ryan began to laugh harder as Sandy tried to get all the words out.

Sandy: …working for…Caleb…

Suddenly Sandy stopped laughing, while Ryan continued on not even noticing.

Sandy: Oh my God, I've been working for Caleb.

Ryan settled down, small laughs escaping from his mouth as he took deep breaths. He looked over at Sandy.

Sandy: I've been working for Caleb. He's been training me, grooming me…I've become the person I hate, I work for the person I hate!

And that, my friends, is what alcoholics refer to as…a moment of clarity. Sandy looked over at Ryan as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head.

Sandy: I'll get a job.

Ryan laughed.

Ryan: I said that.

Sandy: No, I'll start my own practice.

Ryan: Are you sure?

Sandy: (Quickly) Yes.

Ryan nodded his head and furrowed his brow, taking yet another sip of his drink. Suddenly Sandy turned to Ryan.

Sandy: You hungry?

Ryan: Yes.

Ryan nodded his head spoke very matter of fact.

Sandy: I've got a few steaks in the fridge I've been saving for a rainy day…

Ryan looked up at the bright blue sky.

Sandy: …or a sunny one.

Ryan: Sounds good.

Sandy: Good…I'll get the steaks; you get us another refill.

Sandy and Ryan smiled to each other and simultaneously got out of the hot tub, each moving for their respective towels, and walking into the house.

Sandy stopped at the fridge, while Ryan made his way to the bar. Neither could walk a straight line, but the two managed just the same. About the same time Ryan found the bottle of bourbon, he heard the stereo click on, and music started wafting through the house. Ryan walked back through an empty kitchen, and into the backyard. Sandy stood over the grill, preparing it. The raw meat sat next to him on a small table, soaking in seasoning. Ryan approached Sandy, who turned towards him and immediately noticed the almost full bottle of bourbon in Ryan's hand. Ryan saw Sandy looking at the bottle and spoke up.

Ryan: Forgot the glasses…figured I'd just bring the bottle out.

Sandy's head raised, a thought process running over his eyes.

Sandy: Good thinking.

About twenty minutes later, Ryan and Sandy were stumbling towards the backyard table. They both slumped into their seats, positioning their hot off the grill steaks in front of them.

Ryan: Looks good.

Sandy: I bet they taste better.

Ryan nodded in agreement, and they both dug into their food. The only sound heard, other than the music that continued wafting from the speakers, was the chomping and lip smacking of Sandy and Ryan as they ate their food.

Ryan: What is this we're listening to?

Sandy: The Allman Brothers.

Ryan: They're good.

Sandy: They're one of my favorite bands…how's your steak?

Ryan: Delicious.

Sandy: Glad to hear it.

A few hours passed, and Ryan and Sandy had moved back to the hot tub. Sandy had moved on from The Allman Brothers, into some Bob Dylan, some Rolling Stones and then made his way back to The Allman Brothers again. But, truth be told, the music could barely be heard over Ryan and Sandy's laughter. Sandy keeled over slightly in the hot tub, one hand on his stomach, trying to catch his breath. He leaned back, let out a sigh and reached over, plucking the open bottle of bourbon off the ground next to the hot tub and topped off each of their drinks.

Ryan: (Smiling) Thanks.

Sandy's laughter had completely settled.

Sandy: Yeah.

They both leaned back, and brought their glasses to their lips simultaneously. Ryan had given up on the club soda about an hour prior, resorting to drinking it straight. They both stared out at the sun setting behind the Pacific Ocean. Sandy let out a small sigh and spoke, but never removed his sights from the horizon.

Sandy: Y'know…it's times like these that I love Newport…

Sandy moved forwards in the hot tub, propping himself up and peering down at the shoreline.

Sandy: …and the tide will probably be perfect for surfing tomorrow morning…I should go.

Ryan: Are you kidding? We're both going to be soo hung over...

Sandy looked over his shoulder at Ryan and couldn't help but laugh.

Sandy: You're probably right.

Marissa pulled her Mustang up the Cohen driveway, bringing it to a halt outside the front door.

Kirsten: God, I love this car.

Marissa laughed and shifted the car into park. She pulled the parking break and looked over at Kirsten who sat in the passenger seat with Samantha held tightly in her arms.

Marissa: Thanks. I tend to think of it as the one good thing I got from my mother.

Kirsten: Are you still fighting a lot?

Marissa: We're always fighting about something…

Marissa turned her car off, and they both stepped out. Marissa popped the drunk and walked over to it, pulling out numerous bags.

Marissa: …and lately, Ryan's been a hot topic.

Kirsten: She'll get over that eventually.

Marissa: I don't know…Caleb didn't like Sandy, right?

Kirsten smiled and looked over at Marissa.

Kirsten: He still doesn't…sorry, that's not very reassuring.

Marissa: (Smiling) That's okay, I don't care what my mom thinks…not anymore. Truth is, it's not that horrible, I'm hardly ever home, and from what I can tell, neither is she…so, I can usually manage to avoid her. It's just those times I actually have to talk to her that are the problem.

Kirsten opened the front door and the two stepped into the house.

Kirsten: She's never at home…that's weird; she hasn't been at – oh, God…that's The Allman Brothers…

Marissa: What?

Kirsten: We might have a problem.


	55. drinking partners

Kirsten walked towards the kitchen, Samantha still in her arms. Marissa dropped the bags she was carrying in the foyer, and confusedly followed Kirsten. They both stepped into the kitchen, the music instantaneously becoming louder.

Marissa: Why is the floor wet?

Kirsten pushed through the room and out the French doors, which were standing wide open. Marissa followed closely behind. They each took a few steps out the back door and immediately stopped, taking in the sight before them. Ryan's head was flung back, his chest heaving from laughter. Sandy looked similar, although was trying to get words out between his laughter.

Sandy: (Between laughter) And then…sh-…she says…

Kirsten: You two are drunk!

Sandy and Ryan both turned their heads immediately looking over at Kirsten and Marissa. Sandy continued laughing, his head slowly turning back towards Ryan, looking almost too heavy to hold up.

Sandy: Uh-oh…I think we're busted.

Sandy and Ryan stared at each other for a second then burst out into laughter again. Kirsten and Marissa turned to each other, and then looked back at Sandy and Ryan. In and instant they both moved toward the hot tub. Kirsten looked down at the two glasses and almost empty bottle of bourbon at her feet.

Kirsten: God Sandy, you drank the whole bottle.

Sandy: Well, you see…Ryan here…is a man who knows how to hold his liquor.

Kirsten: Oh, well I'm glad you've found a drinking partner in our eighteen-year-old son.

Sandy: Aw…honey…

Sandy stood up, which in water…wasn't a problem. He stepped up onto the bench in the hot tub, and attempted to hoist himself out. As he crashed back into the hot tub, stubbing his toe on the bottom, he let out a small yelp, which brought smiles to Kirsten and Marissa's faces, and continued laughter coming from Ryan.

Sandy: Maybe I'll just stay in here a little longer.

Kirsten: Hold on…let me go put Samantha down, and I'll come back to help you.

Sandy: That…

He extended his arm out in the air, something Seth would be prone to do, even when sober.

Sandy: …is why I love you.

Kirsten was already halfway to the kitchen door, she turned back, looking over her shoulder.

Kirsten: That better not be the only reason.

Marissa stood with her arms across her chest, looking over a drunk Sandy and Ryan.

Marissa: You two have had quite the day, haven't you?

Sandy and Ryan looked at each other and nodded affirmatively.

Ryan: Yup.

Sandy: I think so.

Marissa couldn't help but laugh. Truth was, she'd been trying to hide the smile on her face since she'd stepped out of the house. It was quite a sight…Sandy and Ryan, both drunk, and soaking in the hot tub. They heard the music be turned down to an un-noise complaint level.

Sandy: Aww…The Allman Brothers…

Ryan: Good band.

Sandy: See…we'll have you listening to something other than Journey in no time.

Marissa: Good luck.

Sandy turned towards Ryan quickly, well…not quickly.

Sandy: Oh man, Ryan…

Sandy brought his hand down into the water causing it to splash.

Sandy: …we should play some play station. I think I'm getting really good at that ninja game…

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

Ryan: Okay.

Marissa stared down at the two, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two characters in the hot tub.

Sandy: And you know what…

Sandy jerked forward, and brought his voice down to a whisper.

Sandy: (Whispering) …don't tell Seth. But, I think I found a combination better than X-O.

Both Ryan and Marissa laughed, and a few seconds later Kirsten walked out of her bedroom doors and onto the patio.

Kirsten: Okay you two…time to get out.

Kirsten reached down and helped Sandy out of the hot tub. She wrapped his towel around his shoulders and ushered him towards their bedroom door. Sandy looked back at Ryan who remained in the hot tub.

Sandy: Ryan…tomorrow, you and me, ninja game! To the death!

Ryan: I'm there.

Kirsten: Okay, okay…right now, you're going to bed.

Kirsten opened the door for Sandy and he stumbled through with Kirsten following behind. When the door latched, Marissa squatted down next to the hot tub. Ryan moved towards her, crossing his arms in front of him on the ledge and looking up at Marissa.

Ryan: So…how was your day?

Marissa: Not as fun as yours.

Marissa laughed and leaned down placing a kiss on Ryan's forehead.

Marissa: I've never been around you when you were drunk before.

Ryan: Well, there's a first time for everything…hmm, would you like to join me?

Marissa: Are you kidding? You already look like a prune.

Ryan shot her a playful, mock insulted look, and carefully hoisted himself out of the hot tub. Marissa stood up as well and took a step back, allowing Ryan to get out. Ryan took a step towards Marissa, but stumbled and fell into her. She let out another laugh and caught Ryan to the best of her ability. They both stumbled back a few steps and used their combined powers to stay on their feet.

Marissa: Having issues with gravity?

Ryan: Just a few.

Marissa picked up Ryan's towel and draped it around his shoulders. He took an unstable step forward and leaned in, kissing Marissa. When they parted, Marissa licked her lips.

Marissa: You taste like bourbon.

Ryan: Well, I'm pretty sure I drank about half that bottle…

Marissa: Yeah, I can see that.

Ryan smiled goofily and Marissa wrapped her arm in his, leading him to the pool house. She got Ryan to the bed and dropped him off, allowing him to land with a thud.

Ryan: Ugh…

Marissa moved through the pool house, stopping briefly in the kitchen to fill a glass of water, and then moved onto the bathroom, plucking the bottle of Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet. She made her way towards Ryan, who was lying on his back with his eyes closed.

Marissa: Here…take these.

Ryan opened his eyes, and Marissa extended both her arms out, a glass of water in one hand and two Tylenol in the other. Ryan propped himself up and extended his arms out.

Ryan: Thank you.

Marissa: I'm going to go in the house and see if Kirsten wants me to bring Sam back here. You…get changed, so you don't get the bed wet…or any more wet.

Ryan brought his hand up to his forehead, offering a drunken and sloppy salute.

Ryan: Yes'm.

Marissa shot a playful smile back at Ryan as she exited the pool house. Ryan popped the two pills into his mouth and chased them down with his water. He set his glass down on the nightstand and crossed the room, heading towards his dresser.

Marissa entered the kitchen and found Kirsten loading Sandy and Ryan's dirty steak plates into the dishwasher. She looked up at Marissa as she entered, the both stared at each other for a second, and then broke into smiles.

Marissa: Hey.

Kirsten: Hey…how's Ryan?

Marissa: Oh, he's fine.

Kirsten: I don't know if that's a good thing, or a bad thing.

Marissa: How's Sandy?

Kirsten: Passed out.

Marissa laughed and Kirsten finished up with the dishwasher.

Marissa: Um…do you want me to bring Sam out to the pool house?

Kirsten: It's okay…I guess Ryan needed a day off. He might as well get the night off, too. I'll take care of her tonight.

Marissa: Okay…you sure?

Kirsten: Yeah, it's fine.

Marissa: Okay, thanks.

Kirsten nodded and Marissa turned, exiting the house, and entering the pool house once again. She closed the door behind her and stepped into a dark room. She stopped, trying to gain some sort of bearing in the dark room. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light. She moved through the room and walked towards the bed, reaching under the lamp-shade, and turning the light on.

Ryan: Uhh…light.

Marissa crawled onto the bed and kissed Ryan on the cheek.

Marissa: Two seconds.

She hopped off the bed and made her way to the bathroom, changing her clothes and getting ready for bed. Marissa walked out of the bathroom, walking around the bed and turning the lamp off, before crawling into bed next to Ryan.

Ryan: Thank you.

Ryan opened his eyes for the first time since Marissa had turned the light on. He turned onto his side, facing her.

Marissa: Hey.

Ryan smiled and leaned in softly placing a kiss on Marissa's lips.

Marissa: Hmm…not sloppy this time.

Ryan: When was I ever sloppy?

Marissa: About fifteen minutes ago.

Ryan smiled and pinched at Marissa's hip, tickling her under the covers.

Marissa: Hey…hey, kidding!

Ryan stifled a laugh and pulled Marissa into him, nuzzling his head into the pillow next to hers. He took a deep breath and ran his hand up and down Marissa's back. Suddenly his head craned back, looking at Marissa.

Ryan: Where's Sam?

Marissa: Don't worry. Kirsten's got her.

Ryan: She's gonna watch her tonight?

Marissa: Yeah.

Ryan: Wait…so we're alone?

Marissa: Yup.

Ryan: Hmm…whatever shall we do?

Marissa: Hmm…I don't know.

Ryan leaned in and kissed Marissa once again. His fingers slipping underneath Marissa's tank top she was wearing. Ryan slid Marissa's shirt up her stomach, and pulled his lips away from hers.

Ryan: Sloppy?

Marissa: (Smiling) Not sloppy…

She craned her neck up, pressing her lips against Ryan's. She pushed him onto the bed, rolling on top of him. Marissa leaned in, kissing Ryan once again. Ryan put his arms behind him, and pushed both of them up, Marissa moved her legs so she was straddling Ryan. With one swift move Ryan pulled Marissa's shirt over her head, and she put her hand on his bare chest pushing him back down to the bed. The two squirmed out of the rest of their clothes under the covers, and were soon making love.


	56. the next morning

The day had progressed slowly for Seth, who now lay face down on the bed in his guest room. It was verging on four o'clock in the morning and Seth had spent the majority of the day alone in his room. He had tried to speak to Summer once, after their confusing kitchen encounter, but it was to no avail. Her and Zach had left around noon to hit the beach, and after Seth's actions on the previous day, he decided to stay out of it. A small attempt to speak with Summer when she got home was rebuffed as soon as the two walked through the door. And with that, Seth returned to his room, once again.

Seth rolled onto his back and let out a loud sigh. Sleep was not an option. He turned his head and stared blankly out the window. The stars were shining brightly in the sky and a cool breeze was wafting through the open window. In an instant, he sat up and shifted himself off the bed walking towards the door. He passed through the threshold, closing the door behind him and crossed the hall, entering the bathroom. Seth ran his hands under the cool tap water, and splashed some onto his face. He opened his eyes wide and grabbed a towel off the counter, patting his face dry. Seth remained in the bathroom for a few more seconds, eyeing himself in the large mirror. Eventually he turned towards the door, and pulled it open while flicking the light off at the same time. He took a step into the dark hallway and saw a figure standing wearily outside his door.

Seth: (Whispering) Summer?

Summer jumped and turned quickly on her heels to face Seth.

Seth: What are you doing?

Summer: (Quickly) Nothing.

Seth nodded his head, but wasn't convinced.

Seth: Well, then what brings you to my wing of the castle?

Summer: I um…I…it's just this morning…

Seth: Summer, trust me; it doesn't matter.

Seth took a step towards Summer, but then stepped around her extending his arm out and letting the door to his room slide open. Summer looked up at Seth as he passed her, and took in a sharp breath.

Summer: (Quietly) It does matter.

Seth turned towards Summer immediately, and this was one of those rare times when he was rendered speechless. Seth shook his head a little trying to process what Summer had just said.

Seth: What?

Summer: You heard me.

Seth: What about….

Summer: I don't know.

Seth: So then, you're saying…

Seth's hands made circles in the air as he tried to get the words to come out of Summer's mouth.

Summer: I don't know…

Summer's voice trailed off, and Seth's hands fell to his sides. He stared at Summer who was seemingly fixated on the floor carpeting. A small smile crept onto Seth's face and he took a step towards Summer.

Seth: Well….I have this feeling that I might know…

He inched even closer and let his hand rest on her arm.

Seth: …and if I could only get you to just say the words, then…

Summer: Shut up, Cohen.

Surprisingly enough, Seth immediately obeyed. They both stood staring at each other for a few seconds and then large smiles appeared on both their faces. Seth heard the word "confidence" ringing in his ears, and leaned in towards Summer, slowly at first, but as the familiarity set in, so did his confidence.

The following morning, or rather, later that morning, and back in Newport, Ryan's eyes fluttered open to a trail of small kisses running down his neck. A small moan escaped his lips, but was short lived as Marissa's lips met with his.

Marissa: Mmm…I've missed our mornings…

Ryan: Me too.

Marissa sat up straight on Ryan, looking down at him, smiling.

Marissa: It's been a while.

Ryan nodded his head and smiled up at Marissa.

Ryan: Too long.

He slowly brought his upper body up, moving towards Marissa. His hands found their way to Marissa's hips, as he continued to move towards her. Suddenly Ryan moved through a ray of sunlight shining brightly through the pool house doors. His body immediately lurched back, his eyes squinting closed, and his face cringing. One of Ryan's legs flew up, tossing Marissa to the side momentarily, as Ryan brought his now free hands up to his head and let out a groan.

Ryan: And you even made me forget about my hang over…

Ryan slumped back into the bed with a light thud. Marissa smiled and followed Ryan's lead, letting her head rest on Ryan's chest.

Marissa: Do you want me to get you some Tylenol?

Ryan shook his head and brought one of his hands to Marissa's head, letting his fingers run through her hair.

Ryan: Just need some coffee…once I'm capable of standing.

Marissa laughed and slid her body up Ryan's, settling herself into him once again. The two lay in silence for about ten minutes. Ryan's hands were aimlessly running up and down Marissa's body, as she lay contently in his arms. Eventually, Marissa broke the silence, turning her head up and looking at Ryan.

Marissa: I'm going to go over to my dad's today…have lunch, catch up.

Ryan: That's good.

Marissa: You can come if you want.

Ryan: You two should spend some time together.

Marissa smiled and leaned up, planting a kiss on Ryan's lips.

Marissa: You just don't want to get out of bed…

Ryan: Can't…

Marissa let out a small laugh, and gave Ryan another kiss.

Marissa: I'm going to take a quick shower…

Marissa popped up quickly, and moved off the bed. Ryan suddenly seemed motivated to get up, and tried to move as well, in an attempt to follow Marissa.

Ryan: Hmm…can I come?

Marissa stopped, and turned back towards Ryan, who seemed to be trying his hardest to get himself onto his feet. Marissa couldn't help but smile.

Marissa: If you can get to the bathroom…

Marissa let out another small giggle and proceeded towards the bathroom. Ryan eyed her out of the corners of his eyes and slumped back onto the bed with a sigh. Marissa entered the bathroom, pushing the door closed behind her, but not latching it. Ryan heard the water turn on in the shower, and pulled the large comforter up over his head.

A few minutes later, Ryan felt as though he'd gathered his strength. With one quick move, he pushed the comforter off of his body and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He closed his eyes and pushed himself up, leaning a bit to his right, and then stabilizing himself. His eyes crept open, and he found an amused Marissa standing a few feet in front of him. A grin was spread across her face, and she was running a towel through her hair. A look a disappointment settled onto Ryan's face.

Ryan: I was just going to the bathroom…

Marissa giggled and moved towards Ryan.

Marissa: My showers seem to go much quicker when you're not with me.

Ryan smiled and took a step towards Marissa as well.

Ryan: Yeah, but they're not nearly as fun.

The two closed the space between them, and met in a kiss. Marissa pulled away first, allowing her forehead to rest on Ryan's.

Marissa: Come on; let's get you some coffee.

Ryan smiled, nodded, and took Marissa's hand in his and they made their way to the kitchen. They entered the kitchen, and found Sandy standing dumbly, and leaning against the counter. He seemed fixated on the cabinetry, and Ryan and Marissa were brought to a stand still at the sight of him.

Ryan: Morning…

Sandy snapped out of it, and turned his head towards the two.

Sandy: Hey…morning…

Ryan and Marissa both smiled, and moved towards the coffee pot. Ryan pulled three mugs out of the cupboard, and Marissa filled each of them to the brim. Ryan picked his up taking a large, mouth-scalding gulp, and then passed off the other one to Sandy.

Sandy: Thanks.

Sandy nodded and Ryan smiled, as they both took sips of their black coffee.

Sandy: So, how's your head, kid?

Ryan laughed slightly and dropped his head to the floor. Sandy smiled and rubbed some sleep out of his eyes before taking another sip of coffee.

Marissa: Where's Kirsten?

Sandy: Oh, she's off at work. She took Sam with her today.

Ryan: Should I go pick her up?

Sandy looked over at Ryan, and observed him from head to toe.

Sandy: Not anytime soon.

Both Sandy and Marissa laughed, while Ryan smiled, amusing them.

Sandy: She'll be fine, Ryan. Kirsten said she wasn't too busy today.

Ryan nodded his head again, and polished off his first mug of coffee. He made his way to the coffee pot pouring himself another, and then walked over next to Marissa, standing next to her.

Sandy: So what are you two up to today?

Marissa: I'm meeting my dad.

Ryan: I'm recovering.

Sandy smiled and looked over at Ryan.

Sandy: I'm with you…

His gaze turned towards Marissa.

Sandy: …when did he get back in town?

Marissa: End of last week…he kinda showed up out of nowhere. But, it's good to have him back.

Sandy: I'm sure it is. You should invite him over for dinner tomorrow night. We can all catch up.

Marissa: Okay, I'll do that.

Sandy nodded his head and smiled.

Marissa: I should get going though…

Marissa looked over at the clock on the microwave.

Marissa: …I'm already late.

Ryan smiled and Marissa leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek.

Marissa: I'll see you later.

Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa put her mug in the sink, offered a small wave and smile to Sandy and exited the kitchen. Sandy and Ryan heard the front door latch shut, and Sandy looked over at Ryan, a sudden look of confusion running over his face.

Sandy: Did I decide to start my own practice last night?

Ryan looked over at Sandy, reflecting on the previous night's events.

Ryan: Y'know…I think you did…

Sandy: Hmm…

Sandy nodded his head, a small smile appearing on his face.

Sandy: What about you? Did we figure out a direction for your life?

Ryan laughed slightly, and shook his head.

Ryan: Don't think so.

Sandy: Did we make progress?

Ryan looked down at the floor, and then up at Sandy again.

Ryan: Yeah, we made progress…

Sandy: Glad to hear it.

Ryan smiled and nodded his head once again.

Sandy: How about a few hours of mindless television?

Ryan: Sounds good.


	57. happy with a secret

Kirsten slowly slid her key into the lock on the front door of her home. She twisted the key around and kicked the door open while juggling Samantha and all her belongings in her arms. She walked straight into the house, dumping her purse and briefcase onto the couch and then walked around to the family room.

Sitting on the floor, propped up by the couch, and surrounded by open cartons of Chinese delivery; Sandy and Ryan were seemingly mesmerized by the play station and TV. Sandy let out a small yell as Ryan's fingers feverishly tapped the buttons of his controller, and his character on the screen careened forward and chopped Sandy's head off.

Sandy: What! No!

Ryan looked over at Sandy and laughed as he dropped his controller into his lap.

Ryan: Good game.

Sandy: For you, maybe…

Ryan smiled and suddenly heard the small squeal of Samantha coming from behind him. He instinctively turned around and saw Kirsten standing behind them. Ryan immediately popped up and made his way towards Kirsten, extending his arms out for her to pass Samantha off.

Kirsten: Hey.

Ryan smiled at Kirsten and then situated Samantha in his arms, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Sandy moved towards Kirsten from his seat on the floor, and gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

Sandy: How was your day?

Kirsten: Good. I got out of there early…thankfully.

Sandy: Julie still driving you crazy with the magazine?

Kirsten: Actually, Julie wasn't in today…

Kirsten walked over to a chair and sat down, slipping her shoes off with a grateful sigh and pulling them off to the side. She looked over at the various cartons of Chinese, and then turned back to Sandy and Ryan with a smile on her face.

Kirsten: …I have to say, I'm glad you choose to play video games and order in, rather than sunbathe and drink yourselves into a stupor.

Sandy laughed slightly and turned towards Ryan.

Sandy: Coming from the woman with a hollow leg.

Ryan tried to conceal a smile, and just barely succeeded. Sandy, on the other hand was beaming with a silly grin. Kirsten looked sideways at Sandy.

Kirsten: Very funny.

Sandy: I'm a funny guy…

Kirsten shot a playful look in Sandy's direction and stood up from her chair, walking back towards Sandy and Ryan.

Ryan: Thanks for taking her today.

Kirsten: Oh, it was no problem, Ryan. She was a hit at the office; everybody loved her.

Sandy: How could they not?

Ryan let out a smile and Sandy reached his arm up and tickled Samantha's stomach. She let out another squeal and squirmed in Ryan's arms. Ryan tightened his grip around her and hoisted her back up as Samantha continued giggling.

Ryan: Okay, I think I'll go put her down.

Sandy and Kirsten nodded and Ryan made his way out to the pool house. Ryan stepped into the pool house and set Samantha down on the floor, allowing her to crawl around. He moved around the various doors in the pool house, pulling the shades down on each of them, before plucking Samantha up from the floor and laying down on the bed. Samantha crawled around on the bed for a few minutes, and then plopped down next to Ryan with a laugh. Ryan turned onto his side, facing Samantha, and reached over holding onto her hand. She let out an amused laugh and grabbed hold of Ryan's fingers while waving her arms up and down. He let out a laugh and pulled her a little closer to him, deciding that he could use a nap as well.

Back in Cabo, Seth rolled over in bed and let out a groan as he opened his eyes. He popped up immediately with his eyes standing at half mass. He moved towards the door and immediately, walked across the hall and into the bathroom. He leaned down over the sink and let cold water run out of the tap. He splashed water onto his face and rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, he realized that he'd done this before. The early morning events swarmed back to him and he shook the water off his hands, before picking up a towel and drying his face,

Summer sat at a small kitchen table staring out the window into the back yard of the house. Seth entered quietly, moving up behind Summer. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Summer jumped, startled by Seth's actions and immediately stood up from her chair.

Summer: What are you doing?

Seth: What?

Seth took a step back, startled and confused.

Seth: But I thought…what about last night?

Summer's face softened and she took a step towards Seth.

Summer: Seth…that's not what I mean.

Seth: Okay…

Summer: Look, I'm not sure what to do. I know I want to be with you, but I can't just walk over to him and tell him it's over…

Seth: Plus, we're staying in his parents house.

Summer: Cohen! Seriously…I'm like freaking out here…

Seth smiled brightly and took a step towards Summer, leaning towards her.

Seth: It will work out…

Seth leaned in and kissed Summer, who melted, but only briefly. She put one hand on Seth's chest and pushed him away.

Summer: We can't do this…here, I mean. Not here…

Seth smiled and leaned in again.

Seth: Okay, then…let's go somewhere else.

Seth moved closer still, but Summer took a step back.

Summer: Seth, I'm serious. We have to be careful.

Seth, being as relentless as usual, took another step towards Summer.

Seth: Summer, I promise we will be….but for now, just one small kiss…

Summer let out a small giggle, as Seth inched closer still.

Seth: …y'know, to get me through the day…

Their lips met, and Seth's arms snaked around Summer. When they parted, the smile that had been found on Seth's face leaked over to Summer's.

Seth: Okay, how about one more?

They both smiled and Seth moved in again.

Zach: Hey guys…

Zach's voice echoed through the house and Seth and Summer both froze momentarily. They looked at each other stunned and then jumped away from each other, positive that they were caught red handed. They both looked around the room eagerly, and found that they were still alone. A few seconds later, Zach emerged.

Zach: …so I was thinking, there's this little club not far –

Zach stopped and glanced at both Seth and Summer. They each looked like they'd seen a ghost.

Zach: Is everything okay?

Summer: (Quickly) Fine.

Seth: Perfect.

Zach: Okay…

Zach glanced suspiciously between the two, and then pushed on.

Zach: …well, apparently there's a good band playing tomorrow night, at this little dive up the street. I uh…thought maybe we could go…

Summer: Yeah, sounds great.

A large smile appeared on Summer's face as she tried to convince Zach. It seemed to be working because she looked happy, only happy with a secret.

Marissa approached the pool house, immediately noticing all the shades were drawn to the small structure. She slowly opened the door and found both Ryan and Samantha sound asleep, and sprawled out on the large pool house bed. She approached the bed quietly and Samantha stirred in her sleep, then opened her eyes wide. A smile appeared on her face as she saw Marissa moving towards her. Marissa smiled down at Samantha, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Marissa reached over, placing her hand on Samantha's stomach and shook her lightly, making Samantha giggle.

Marissa: Hey, Sam…

Ryan's eyes crept open and he looked up at Marissa.

Ryan: Hey…

Marissa turned her head towards Ryan, and smiled. Ryan ran a hand through his hair and slowly sat up, moving towards Marissa. He looked down at Samantha who stared brightly up at the two of them, and smiled. Ryan smiled back, and then leaned towards Marissa, giving her a kiss.

Ryan: How was lunch?

Marissa: It was nice.

Ryan: Where did you go?

Marissa: Crab Shack. He had a craving for the lobster.

Ryan smiled and resituated himself on the bed. He picked Samantha up, propping her up on his stomach, and then lied down, letting his head rest in Marissa's lap. Marissa looked down at Ryan, her fingers running through his hair.

Marissa: What did you do?

Ryan: It was very exciting…

Ryan leaned his head back slightly and looked up at Marissa with a smile. Samantha grabbed hold of one of Ryan's hands and waved it around.

Ryan: …I watched some bad television, beat Sandy at the ninja game, and um…actually, that's about it.

Marissa: That does sound exciting.

Marissa's eyes widened and she smiled.

Ryan: Very.

Marissa smiled again, and leaned over, planting a kiss on Ryan's lips. She started to pull away, but Ryan's free hand found his way to her head, pulling her back down and drawing her lips back to his. Marissa smiled in the kiss and pressed her lips harder against Ryan's. Out of nowhere, Ryan pulled away, jerking his head to the left.

Ryan: What the –

Ryan looked over at Samantha, who had two of Ryan's fingers in her mouth gnawing on them. It didn't hurt because none of her teeth had managed to grow in yet, but it was a little odd nonetheless. Marissa started laughing, and after realizing the humor in it, Ryan did as well.

Ryan: I guess she kinda ruined the moment…

Ryan looked back up at Marissa, smiling. Marissa leaned down again, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Marissa: It's okay, we'll make more…


	58. everybody's got a secret

Marissa: Ryan…

Marissa whined into Ryan's ear as she hovered over his sleeping body in bed.

Marissa: …Ryan…wake up…

Ryan let out a groan and pulled a spare pillow over his head. Marissa was amused, but relentless nonetheless; she shook his body and poked at his ribs, still trying to wake him. Ryan's body jolted back and forth as inaudible sounds were heard coming from behind the muffled pillow.

Marissa: …wake up…

Ryan: No!

Ryan wrapped his arms around the pillow that covered his head. Marissa sat up straight on Ryan's stomach; she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the pillow covering Ryan's face. Marissa let out a sigh and grasped the pillow in her hands trying to wrestle it away from Ryan. He put up a small fight, but eventually conceded, letting out another groan.

Ryan: I'm not going to win…am I?

Marissa smiled largely and quickly leaned down placing a kiss on Ryan's lips.

Marissa: No.

Ryan: Tell me again the purpose of this…

Marissa: I have a surprise for you.

Ryan's eyes perked open a bit, and he peered up at Marissa.

Marissa: Come on…get dressed.

Ryan: Where are we going?

Marissa: If I told you…it wouldn't be a surprise…

Marissa moved off the bed and walked to the bathroom, leaving a confused Ryan propped up on the bed. A few seconds later, Marissa emerged from the bathroom and found that Ryan hadn't moved.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan let out another groan, but moved from the bed, stumbling towards the bathroom.

Ryan: Where's Sam?

Marissa: Kirsten brought her to work today.

Ryan nodded and grabbed some fresh clothes before stepping into the bathroom. He emerged fully dressed and looking a bit more awake than he had prior.

Ryan: So…what are we doing?

Marissa: It's a –

Ryan: Surprise…right.

Marissa smiled and nodded her head. She took a few steps towards Ryan and reached out, holding onto his hand.

Marissa: You're gonna love it…

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Ryan's lips.

Ryan: Good thing I trust you.

Marissa smiled playfully and led Ryan out of the pool house. The two stepped into the kitchen, immediately spotting Sandy who was in the middle of preparing a bagel.

Sandy: Morning.

Ryan: Morning…

Marissa: Hey Sandy.

Sandy moved onto the second half of his bagel, applying a blob of cream cheese to that side.

Sandy: So, dinner last night was fun.

Marissa: Yeah, I think my dad fell in love with Sam.

Sandy looked up with a smile on his face.

Sandy: Yeah?

Marissa nodded her head up and down a few times

Sandy: Well, it's good to have him back. I finally have somebody to hang out with again.

Ryan: Yeah, you could use a friend.

Sandy: Thanks, kid.

A small smile escaped from Ryan's lips, and Sandy laughed slightly. He took a large bite out of his freshly prepared bagel and glanced between the two.

Sandy: You two about ready to go?

Ryan: He knows?

Marissa laughed and glanced over at Sandy.

Marissa: I needed a little bit of help.

Ryan looked suspiciously between Sandy and Marissa, neither of them giving anything up.

Marissa: Okay…let's go.

Sandy: Have a good time.

Ryan: Wait…somebody tell me what's going on.

Sandy: Not going to happen, kid.

Marissa smiled playfully at Ryan and leaned giving him a kiss on the cheek, she interlaced her fingers with his and led him towards the front door.

Marissa: Bye Sandy…thanks.

Sandy nodded his head and took another bite of his bagel. Ryan looked back at Sandy one last time before Marissa pulled him out of the kitchen. He raised his free hand in a small wave, but still looked utterly confused.

Marissa eased her Mustang onto the freeway, some quiet, but loud punk music wafting from the speakers. Ryan stared mindlessly out the window as Marissa focused on the road. Ryan turned his head towards Marissa and smiled. He had barely been out of the house all week, he'd barely been out of the house since Samantha had arrived, with the small exception of school. Marissa felt his eyes on her, and turned her head, quickly looking at Ryan. She offered him a bright smile and then turned her attention towards the road again. Marissa's right hand moved from the steering wheel and grasped onto Ryan's tightly.

Ryan: When are you going to let me in on this secret?

Marissa: Not yet…

In Cabo, Seth stood at the window in his bedroom. He looked out at the expansive backyard, and saw Summer sitting on the edge of a large fountain placed in the center of the yard. Seth turned quickly, exiting his room and walking towards the back of the house, then into the yard. He walked up behind Summer and leaned towards her whispering in her ear.

Seth: (Whispering) Follow me…

Seth passed Summer and walked over to an expansive flower garden. He ducked slightly and stepped under a small terrace into a small opening. Vines and flowers ran up the walls of the enclosed space, the intense fumes from the variety of flowers whipped through the air. Seth turned around in time to see Summer step under the terrace behind him. Seth immediately moved towards her, his hands found their way to her hips, he leaned in and kissed her. Summer, somewhat swept up in the moment, wrapped her arms around Seth's neck as the kiss intensified. Suddenly, she pulled back, placing her hands on Seth's chest.

Summer: We have to tell him.

Seth: Summer…

Seth leaned in again for another kiss, but Summer craned her head back.

Summer: We have to…

Seth: I kinda like sneaking around…

Seth smiled playfully and Summer rolled her eyes.

Seth: …last night at the club…it was fun…

Summer: Fun! Almost getting caught was not fun!

Seth shrugged his shoulders.

Seth: …but we didn't.

Summer: But we will. It can't happen that way…I have to tell him.

Seth: Okay…okay, we will.

Summer: I think maybe…I should…

Seth: You're sure?

Summer nodded her head affirmatively, and Seth hesitantly agreed. There was a moment of silence between the two as they both stared off in different directions thinking about the situation they got themselves into. Seth turned back towards Summer, with an almost pleading look on his face.

Seth: But I mean…we don't have to tell him immediately, right?

Summer: Cohen!

Seth: We're going to ruin his trip…more importantly; we're going to ruin our trip.

Summer: I'm going crazy, Cohen…he has to know…

Seth: Okay…but does he have to know right now?

Summer: Yes.

Seth opened his mouth in response, but Summer shot him a look that stopped any thought of speaking. He nodded his head slightly in agreement.

Ryan and Marissa had been on the road for about an hour. Their fingers remained intertwined in the center of the car. Ryan had been staring out the window towards the ocean side as Marissa moved the car up Pacific Coast Highway.

Ryan: Are we there yet?

Marissa: I'm seriously going to leave you on the side of the road if you don't stop asking me that every fifteen minutes.

Ryan laughed and looked over at Marissa.

Ryan: I'll stop asking when you tell me where we're going.

Marissa glanced sideways at Ryan, and for the first time, untangled her fingers from Ryan's. She reached her hand up quickly, turning the volume knob to the right slightly. She let out a small smile and then returned her hand to Ryan's.


	59. just what i need

Ryan had ceased pestering Marissa with the 'are we there yet?' questions. It was mostly in a compromise to get her to turn the stereo down, but it worked nonetheless. There hadn't been a word exchanged between the two for quite some time. Ryan peered out the window like he had for most of the trip, suddenly a large green California highway sign whizzed by. Large white block letters spelled out: Now Entering the City of Santa Barbara. Ryan's head turned towards Marissa as she eased the car onto an off ramp, and then brought the car to a halt at a red light.

Ryan: Santa Barbara?

Marissa turned towards Ryan and smiled, but didn't say anything. The light turned green, and her foot stomped on the gas pedal, lurching the car forward.

Ryan: We're here, and you're still not going to tell me?

Marissa: Nope.

Ryan shook his head and returned his gaze to out the window, a small smile on his face.

Marissa slid a brass key into the doorknob, and kicked the door open. Ryan and Marissa both stepped into a small beachfront motel room.

Marissa: It's not much…

Ryan: It's…

Marissa: It's two days rest, relaxation, and peace and quiet.

Ryan let out a small laugh, and dropped his head to the floor with a smile. He took a few steps towards Marissa and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Ryan: Thank you…it's just what I need.

Marissa smiled and leaned in, kissing Ryan again.

Marissa: Thought so…

Marissa moved around Ryan, finally shutting the door they had left standing open. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, sitting between two identical nightstands and lamps. A dresser with a medium sized TV sat against the wall across from the bed, and a small bathroom made up the back of the room.

Ryan: So, Sandy and Kirsten are watching Sam?

Marissa nodded her head and moved back towards Ryan.

Marissa: And we…get our own little piece of spring break.

Ryan smiled mischievously and reached out, taking hold of Marissa arm, pulling her towards him.

Ryan: Sounds good.

The large smiles on both their faces faded as their lips met in a kiss. Marissa pushed Ryan onto the bed intensifying their kiss and pulling at his clothes. Ryan's fingers slipped under Marissa's shirt, running up and down her sides and back. Marissa pulled Ryan up in bed so they were sitting, she raised her arms over her head, and Ryan quickly got rid of Marissa's shirt while she fumbled with the buttons on his. They fell back onto the bed, and kicked the covers down to the foot. They each quickly shed the other one of their remaining clothes. Ryan tore his lips away from Marissa's and reached down, pulling the comforter over their bodies. His lips moved slowly back towards Marissa's.

Ryan: You have some of the best ideas…

Marissa giggled and looked up at Ryan.

Marissa: I told you I should have been the brains…

Ryan shook his head and kissed her softly.

Ryan: Still the beauty…

Marissa pulled Ryan's lips back to hers, and they were soon making love.

Seth stood impatiently at the front door of Zach's parents large home. The three of them had planned to go to dinner, and while Seth was ready to go, Zach and Summer were keeping him waiting. A couple minutes later, Zach and Summer could be seen walking down the staircase hand in hand. Seth's stomach clenched as he saw them together, but then pushed it out of his mind as Summer locked eyes with him. The two got to the bottom of the staircase, and Zach offered a large smile to Seth.

Zach: You hungry?

Seth: Yeah, man. Let's go.

Zach nodded in agreement, and let go of Summer's hand, leading the way to the car. Summer and Seth dawdled behind him.

Seth: So, I guess you didn't tell him.

Summer: I couldn't…

The two reached the car before either could get another word in. About ten minutes later, they pulled up to a large restaurant and parked the car before making their way inside. A dark haired hostess approached them as they stepped through the doors and offered a large smile.

Zach: Three…

The hostess nodded and picked up a few menus, motioning for them to follow her. She led them to a booth in the back of the restaurant, and they all took a seat. Zach and Summer on one side, and Seth on the other. The hostess placed a menu in front of each of them, and then walked back to the front of the restaurant. Zach flipped his menu open, and wrapped his free arm around Summer's shoulders. Seth immediately glanced up and grimaced slightly, quickly turning his attention back to his menu. Summer noticed this and shifted her weight uncomfortably in her seat. Zach flipped his menu closed quickly, and ran his hand up and down Summer's shoulder.

Zach: Well, I know what I want.

Seth and Summer each nodded, both staring intently at their respective menus. Minutes later, a waiter approached, and took each of their orders before disappearing back into the crowded restaurant. The three sat in an awkward silence, and Seth tried desperately not to be too obvious. Every time Zach moved closer to Summer, Seth cringed, his hands turning into white fists under the table.

Most of their dinner took place without conversation. Zach tried to make some small conversation with Summer, but her one word answers weren't doing much for the conversation. Zach turned to Seth, assuming that comic books would be an easy source of conversation. Unfortunately, Seth wasn't biting either. Now, they each sat silently, their finishing plates of food sitting in front of them. They each stared off in different directions, obviously aware that this was no longer working.

Zach turned to Summer, he reached over and placed a hand on her thigh.

Zach: You want to dance?

Summer seemed hesitant, but then nodded her head.

Zach: Great.

Zach moved from the booth, and Summer shot Seth a small glance before sliding out as well. She followed Zach to a small dance floor, and they began swaying back and forth to the sounds of a soft Spanish guitar.

Zach: Is everything okay?

Summer looked up at him quickly, a look of guilt running across her face.

Summer: Fine.

She nodded her head, if only to convince herself, and continued swaying back and forth to the music. In the booth, Seth's fingers drummed wildly against the top of the table. He watched as Zach's hands slid up and down Summer's back, he watched as Zach leaned in, whispering things in her ear. Jealousy was raging inside of Seth, and he tried desperately to keep his cool. He tore his eyes away from Summer and Zach, but it didn't last long. He couldn't keep his eyes off the two of them.

The song came to a slow end, and Summer pulled away from Zach. Zach smiled to her and leaned in for a kiss. Summer froze for a second, and then jolted her head to the side, giving Zach a kiss on the cheek. Seth, who had been watching intently from the booth, jumped in his seat. His arms jolted to the side, knocking over his half empty glass of soda. Seth stood up immediately, grabbing napkins off the table and trying to sop up the spilled liquid.

Zach: Wow, Cohen…we can't take you anywhere.

Seth looked over at Zach and Summer who had made their way back to the table.

Seth: Uh…yeah. Small accident…

Seth glanced over at Summer, and locked eyes with her momentarily, before returning to the clean up.

Zach: Come on, they'll clean the rest of that up. Let's pay the bill and get out of here.

Seth: All right…let's go…

Candles were placed sporadically throughout Ryan and Marissa's motel room. The bathroom door stood slightly ajar, a dim light glowing from behind the door. Ryan lay his head back, letting it rest on the edge of the bathtub. He ran his hands up and down Marissa's arms. She lay in front of Ryan, leaning into him.

Ryan: I never thought I would enjoy a bubble bath…

Marissa laughed and craned her head up, letting it rest on Ryan's shoulder. She brought her hands up to his, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Marissa: I love you.

Ryan smiled and placed a kiss on Marissa's temple.

Ryan: I love you.

Marissa smiled and closed her eyes, sinking even farther back into Ryan.

Half an hour later, Ryan and Marissa lay in matching white robes on the large bed. The television softly played a made for TV movie, and was the only source of light in the room. Ryan rolled onto his side in bed, and wrapped his arms around Marissa's waist. He let out a deep breath and nestled his head in Marissa's neck.

Marissa: You tired?

Ryan smiled into Marissa's skin and let out a small laugh.

Ryan: Three times in one day can take a lot out of a guy…

Marissa giggled and looked down at Ryan, who peeked his head up, a sly smile on his face.

Ryan: …you're not tired?

Marissa shook her head slightly and brought one of her shoulders up in a small shrug. Ryan looked up at Marissa, his mouth hanging open a little. He shook his head and then returned it to Marissa's neck.

Ryan: Women…

Marissa laughed and reached over, grabbing the remote off her nightstand. She clicked the TV off, allowing the room to become pitch black. Marissa untied her robe from around her waist, dumping it onto the floor next to the bed. She pulled the covers up over her and Ryan's body and despite not being tired, quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	60. not like this

Seth paced back and forth underneath the garden terrace in Zach's back yard. He brought his hand to his head, scratching it, while continuing to pace. He began mumbling to himself as more time passed. Eventually, Summer stepped under the terrace and into the small enclosed space Seth had been pacing around. He turned immediately, and looked at Summer for a second.

Seth: We have to tell him.

Summer: I know…

Seth: I'm going to tell him.

Seth pushed past Summer , but she grabbed hold of his arm, turning him back around.

Summer: It can't happen like this…you can't just storm in there.

Seth: Well I can't watch him fondling you! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to watch the two of you tonight!

Summer: I thought you liked the whole, sneaking around thing…

Seth: Yeah, well I changed my mind.

Seth turned again, but Summer grabbed his arm pulling him back.

Summer: Cohen…

Seth turned and locked eyes with Summer. He looked down at the floor recognizing defeat and took a step towards her.

Seth: It's just…I've spent so much time waiting…

He moved closer to her still.

Seth: …since I came back, I…

Summer: Seth, I know.

A small smile crept onto Seth's face, he reached over, grabbing hold of Summer's hand.

Seth: I'm sorry…I just don't know if I can do this anymore…

Summer: We have to.

Seth's head dropped to the ground. Summer's free hand moved up to Seth's face, bringing his head up so she could look into his eyes.

Summer: I know it's hard…

Summer portrayed a comforting smile, and Seth felt a little better. He returned the smile and leaned in towards Summer.

Seth: Just a few more days, right?

Summer smiled again, and nodded.

Summer: Yeah…

Seth leaned in the rest of the way and softly kissed Summer's lips. They both pulled away slowly, opening their eyes. They both seemed frozen, and then almost instantaneously, moved back towards each other, meeting in a passionate kiss. Summer's hands wrapped around Seth's neck, as his arms snaked around Summer's waist. A few minutes later, they pulled away from each other breathless, but still couldn't take their eyes off each other. Summer smiled once again and leaned her body into Seth's. She let her forehead rest on Seth's chest, and closed her eyes letting out the breath she'd been holding all day. She turned her head, eyes still closed and took in a deep breath as Seth pulled her body closer to his.

Seth: I missed you, Sum…

A smile crept onto Summer's face once again, and her eyes opened slowly. She opened her mouth to respond to Seth, but was left utterly speechless. Standing in the entry, underneath the small terrace stood Zach. His mouth hung open dumbly as he looked back and forth between Seth and Summer. Summer jumped out of Seth's embrace, and took a few immediate steps towards Zach.

Summer: Zach…

Zach shook his head and then locked eyes with Summer. He looked as if he was frozen, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

Summer: …Zach, please…

In an instant, Zach snapped out of it, but still stared dumbly at Summer. He turned on his heels swiftly walked away, leaving Seth and Summer to now stand dumbly. Seth looked over at Summer, he brought his arms up in a shrug, indicating he didn't know what to do. In an instant, Summer ran out of the enclosed area, after Zach. Seth stood alone for a few seconds, and then followed Summer.

Summer trailed behind him as Zach walked huskily down the dark street outside of the house.

Summer: Zach! Please, stop. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Zach stopped dead in his tracks and turned around facing Summer. He peered over Summer's shoulder and saw Seth lingering under a lamp post down the street. Zach turned back to Summer, but didn't speak.

Summer: I'm sorry.

Zach: I don't doubt that.

Summer stared up at Zach, unsure of what to say or do.

Zach: What do you want me to do, Summer?

Summer: I don't know.

Zach: I really like you, Summer. And I think that you really like me…but never as much as you'll love Seth.

Summer: Zach, please…

Zach: Summer, I've known the whole time. You never fell out of love with Seth, and I saw it the second he came back. I tried to ignore it…I tried to tell myself that it didn't matter…that you were with me. But I knew…I knew it was just a matter of time…

Summer stood back speechless. Eventually, she mustered the nerve to speak.

Summer: I did really like you. I never wanted to hurt you, Zach. And I didn't want you to find out this way. I'm sorry…I don't want you to think that you didn't mean anything to me, because you did.

Zach: I know…

Zach looked down at his feet and then up at Seth who remained under the lamp post.

Zach: …you know, my first instinct is to fight for you, Summer…

Summer looked down at the ground quickly, and then back up at Zach.

Zach: …but, I don't know if there's a point. I don't want a fight, and I'm not looking to make a scene. You had to make a choice, and you did…I can't say that I don't wish it was me, but…you and Seth…

Zach's gaze dropped to the ground again and he shook his head.

Zach: …are made for each other. I'm not really sure how…but you are…

Zach's gaze returned to Summer and he took a small step closer to her.

Zach: …you can't fight fate.

Tears welled in Summer's eyes, and in turn formed in Zach's as well.

Summer: I'm…I'm so sorry…

Zach: I know…it's okay…

Summer: …I never…

Zach: Shh…I know.

They both choked back a sob, and in and instant Summer moved towards Zach wrapping her arms around him. Zach stood frozen for a second, and then wrapped his arms around Summer's waist. Summer brought her lips to Zach's ear and whispered softly to him.

Summer: (Whispering) Thank you…

Zach pulled away with a small smile, and reached up wiping a tear away from Summer's face.

Zach: Thank you.

A small smile appeared on Summer's face, and Zach looked over her shoulder once again at Seth who was trying intently not to stare. Zach looked down towards Summer again, and then motioned to Seth.

Zach: Go…

Summer looked over her shoulder and for the first time, noticed Seth lingering down the street.

Summer: Why don't we all go back to the house…

Zach: No…I need to think. You two go back, I'm going to take a walk.

Summer: You're sure?

Zach nodded his head affirmatively and forced a small smile onto his lips.

Zach: It's okay…go…

Summer offered a small smile and then turned. She hesitated for a moment and then moved towards Seth. Zach watched her walk away for a few seconds, and then turned as well, walking off in the other direction. Summer met up with Seth, who remained under the lamp post. She approached him slowly, a small smile appearing on her face.

Seth: Are we okay?

Summer nodded her head, and reached over, grasping onto Seth's hand.

Summer: We're good.

Seth smiled and leaned in, placing a kiss on Summer's forehead.

Summer: Let's go back to the house…

Seth nodded and the two turned, walking slowly back up the dark street hand in hand.


	61. twenty questions

Zach walked into a dimly lit bar, his head was hung low, strands of hair falling into his eyes. He walked to the end of the bar, avoiding the eye contact of the drunk middle aged men scattered around the room. Zach took a seat at the end of the bar, and glanced towards the bartender, who approached him slowly.

Zach: Whisky.

The man eyed Zach, and reached under the bar, pulling out a bottle. He set it on the bar in front of Zach.

Bartender: Shot or glass?

Zach: Glass.

The bartender reached under the bar once again, this time pulling out a short, but wide glass and set it next to the bottle. He poured the whisky a little less than half way, and took a step back, bottle in hand.

Zach: Leave it.

The bartender hesitated, but then plunked the bottle down in front of Zach. He turned and walked back to the middle of the bar, busying himself with washing glasses and straightening the bar. Zach's fingers wrapped around the cold glass of liquor, his index finger running along the rim slowly; he slid the glass towards him on the bar, and looked down at the dark liquid. Zach brought the glass to his face, inhaling the aroma of the liquor.

A tall blonde strolled up to the bar taking a seat at the edge of a barstool, two seats down from Zach. She glanced to her right, eyeing Zach up and down, as he moved his glass in a circular motion, swirling the liquor inside. Zach let out a deep breath and brought the glass to his lips, letting the harsh liquid roll down his throat. He set the glass down on the bar with a slight thud, and let his eyes close, the corners of his mouth curling up from the whisky.

Zach opened his eyes slowly, immediately reaching for the whisky bottle. He brought the bottle to the glass letting the whisky flow freely into it. The tall blonde, who hadn't peeled her eyes off of Zach since she sat down, brought her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat rather loudly. Zach turned his head to the left, and sat frozen for a second as he took in the sight of the woman sitting next to him.

Tall Blonde: Think you could pour me one of those?

The woman motioned towards Zach's glass and he turned his head, staring dumbly at it for a second. His fingers wrapped around the glass and he slid it across the bar towards the blonde. She smiled brightly and Zach brought his elbows up to the bar, crossing his arms in front of him.

Tall Blonde: So…what are you doing here?

The woman brought Zach's glass to her lips, and Zach turned his head, watching her gulp down the dark liquid quickly.

Zach: What's your name?

The blonde stared at him for a few seconds and then finished her drink. She set the glass back on the bar and slid it to Zach.

Tall Blonde: Michelle.

Zach continued to eye the woman, but reached over, picking the bottle up once again and refilling his glass. He brought his glass to his lips, taking another long sip.

Zach: Well, Michelle…if you'd care for another drink, ask the bartender…

Zach set his glass on the bar and looked away from her.

Zach: …and I'm not really in the mood to talk.

The right side of Michelle's mouth curled up in a half smile and she stood up, obviously amused. She stepped around her barstool and walked the few steps towards Zach, leaning against the bar next to him.

Michelle: We don't have to talk…

Zach looked sideways at the woman who was now hovering over him.

Michelle: …honestly…you look like you could use a friend.

Zach: Maybe I don't need a friend.

Michelle leaned in close to Zach, each of them smelling the whisky on the others breath.

Michelle: I didn't say I was yours…

Seth's head was uncomfortably propped up on the armrest of a couch in Zach's family room. He lay on his back, with Summer on her side, wedged into the back of the couch, and her head resting on Seth's shoulder. A small muted TV sat in the corner, playing a movie in English with Spanish subtitles running across the bottom of the screen.

The front door of the house flung open smacking loudly against the adjacent wall. Seth and Summer's eyes both shot open and looked to the door just in time to see a scruffy looking Zach shuffle through the threshold. Summer practically jumped off of Seth and walked towards Zach as he turned slowly, closing the front door behind him.

Summer: Are you just getting home?

Summer's voice was high pitched, and Zach cringed at the sound of it; he turned around again and found Summer standing a few feet in front of him. He blinked a few times and looked her up and down.

Summer: Are you okay?

Zach nodded his head slowly and brought one hand to his face, rubbing some sleep out of his eye. Seth moved from the couch, stopping behind Summer and peering over her shoulder at Zach.

Summer: Are you sure? You look like crap…

Seth: Yeah, man…you smell like…like Marissa…

Zach: I'm fine.

Zach looked back and forth between an unconvinced Seth and Summer.

Summer: So…where were you?

Zach shrugged and stepped around Summer walking towards the kitchen. She turned immediately, following him down the hallway. Seth trailed a little farther behind.

Summer: We waited up almost all night…we were both worried about you.

Zach stepped into the kitchen with Summer trailing closely behind him. He made his way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He twisted the cap off, letting it fall from his hand and roll onto the countertop. He took a few large gulps and swallowed hard, setting the bottle on the counter. He turned his head, looking at an impatient Summer awaiting some sort of explanation, and a confused Seth lingering in the threshold.

Zach: Look, I don't want to talk about it…

Summer: You don't want --

Seth took an immediate step into the kitchen, interrupting Summer.

Seth: Summer, he said he was fine.

Summer's head snapped towards Seth, and he took a quick step back.

Summer: He's obviously not!

Seth: How do you know?

Summer: Seth! –

Zach: Guys!

Seth and Summer both turned towards Zach, who let out a groan and brought his hands to his head.

Zach: Do you think you can stop the yelling?

Seth and Summer both glanced down at the floor, looking equally embarrassed. Seth's head popped up first; he immediately looked over at Zach.

Seth: Look, maybe…maybe we should just go…

Summer looked over at Seth whose eyes were glued on Zach. Zach's hands, which had remained on his head, dropped to his sides.

Zach: Yeah…

Summer's head immediately snapped towards Zach.

Zach: …maybe that'd be best…

Seth: Yeah…

An awkward silence filled the room as the three of them darted glances at each other.

Summer: Wait, what just happened here?

Zach stood frozen, his eyes locking onto Summer.

Seth: Summer…let's just go.

Ryan rolled over in bed, letting his arms and legs drape across Marissa's body. Marissa brought her arm up, letting her fingers run up and down Ryan's neck, and tangle in his hair.

Marissa: Are we going to do this all day?

Ryan: Sounds good to me.

Marissa: We can spend all day in bed in Newport…

Ryan brought his head up with a look of amusement on his face.

Ryan: Are you kidding? No we can't…

Ryan settled back into the bed and the two lay in silence for a few minutes. Eventually, Ryan turned his head and looked up at Marissa.

Ryan: What do you want to do?

Marissa (smiling): Hmm…shopping?

Ryan: Now that, we can do in Newport.

Ryan returned his head to the pillow, and closed his eyes.

Ryan: How about lunch?

Marissa: I'm not really hungry…

Ryan opened his eyes and looked up at Marissa.

Ryan: So…I guess we're staying in bed…

Marissa laughed and let her head rest on the pillow next to Ryan's.

Marissa: Guess so.

Ryan smiled and slid his body towards Marissa in bed.

Ryan: Still sounds good…

He leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Marissa's lips. She smiled as Ryan pulled away.

Marissa: I can't figure out if you're really romantic or just really lazy…

Ryan laughed, and leaned in, kissing Marissa again.

Ryan: Me either…

A few hours later, Ryan and Marissa were still in bed. A large pizza box sat open on the floor next to the bed. Marissa let out a groan and put her hand on her stomach.

Marissa: Mmm…I ate too much…

Ryan: Me too…

Marissa laughed and turned onto her side, moving closer to Ryan.

Marissa: Well, at least we succeeded in not getting out of bed…

Ryan: Who would have ever thought we'd be so good at this?

Marissa laughed, and Ryan smiled as they both leaned in for a kiss. Marissa slid her body on top of Ryan's and let her head lay on his chest. She ran her fingers up and down Ryan's bare arm and closed her eyes, a small smile creeping onto her face. About ten minutes had passed, before either spoke again.

Marissa: Ryan…

Ryan: Hmm…

Marissa: You wanna marry me?

Marissa's eyes remained closed and she felt Ryan's body tense underneath her.

Ryan: Uh…wa- …wha- …um…

A smile appeared on Marissa's face as her eyes sprung open. She turned her head, letting her chin rest on Ryan's chest and looked up at him. In a matter of moments, Ryan had turned a hazy shade of pale, and had a somewhat shocked look etched into his face.

Ryan: …uh…now!

Marissa giggled and slid her body up Ryan's, catching his lips with her own. She pulled away, immediately noticing that Ryan had relaxed. Marissa shook her head slightly, but her smile remained.

Marissa: Not now…

She smiled a little brighter and let her head rest on Ryan's chest once again.

Marissa: …I don't know…

Marissa brought one of her shoulders up in a small shrug.

Marissa: …someday…

Silence crept into the room along with the smile on Ryan's face. He brought his hand up, letting his fingers run through Marissa's hair.

Ryan: (Quietly) I do…

Marissa looked up at Ryan quickly, a large smile appearing on her face, to match the one on Ryan's.

Marissa: You said I do…

Ryan let out a small laugh.

Marissa: So do I…

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, their smiles never disappearing from their faces. Suddenly, Ryan looked up at the ceiling and then back to Marissa again.

Ryan: So…does this mean we're engaged?

Marissa let out a laugh and slid her body up Ryan's.

Marissa: I'm not sure…

Ryan: Me either…

Marissa laughed and caught Ryan's lips with hers once again. Ryan's hands trailed up Marissa body, eventually stopping at her face, cupping her cheeks in his hands.

Ryan: I love you.

Marissa: I love you.

Ryan smiled, and Marissa let out a soft giggle before they met in a kiss once again.


	62. home again, home again

Ryan awoke early the next morning immediately feeling the weight of Marissa's body pressed against his. Her head remained on his chest as she continued to sleep peacefully, her body rising and falling with Ryan's steady breathing. Marissa's left arm ran down the side of her and Ryan's bodies, their fingers intertwined under the comforter. Ryan blinked his eyes quickly, and let out a large yawn. He turned his head, staring mindlessly out the window. Marissa stirred ever so slightly, turning her face into Ryan's chest and smiling as she inhaled his scent. Ryan turned his head again, looking down at Marissa. He squeezed her hand softly, and she brought her head up, her chin now resting on Ryan's chest.

Ryan: Hey…

Marissa smiled and slid her body up Ryan's; she placed a soft kiss on his neck, and lay her head next to Ryan's, on the pillow.

Marissa: Morning.

Suddenly, Marissa let out a small sigh and closed her eyes again.

Marissa: I don't want to go home…

Ryan smiled and wrapped his free arm around Marissa's waist.

Ryan: When is checkout?

Marissa raised her head, shooting a look towards the nightstand. She let out a groan and nuzzled her face deep into Ryan's neck.

Marissa: Too soon…

Ryan smiled and ran his hand up and down Marissa's back.

Ryan: How soon?

Marissa: Two hours.

He leaned in, and placed a soft kiss on Marissa's temple. She let out a grateful moan, and shifted her body off of Ryan's. They each turned onto their sides, facing the other.

Ryan: You want to go get some breakfast before we go?

Marissa: Mmm…breakfast, huh?

Ryan: You hungry?

Marissa looked up at Ryan, a smile creeping onto her face. She inched closer to Ryan, closing the remaining space between their bodies.

Marissa: Y'know, I do have a small craving…

Ryan's eyebrows perked up, a smile creeping onto his face as well.

Marissa: …for a certain…something…

Ryan: Whatever could that be?

Marissa's smile grew larger as her lips inched towards Ryan's.

Marissa: Take a wild guess…

Ryan smiled, but it was short lived. Marissa pressed her lips hard against Ryan's, and pulled his body on top of hers.

Ryan snuck up behind Marissa, snaking his arms around her waist. He leaned over her shoulder and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Ryan: You ready?

Marissa: Almost…

Marissa reached across the bathroom counter, gathering her things that were scattered about. Ryan let his chin rest on Marissa's shoulder, as he watched her in the mirror. Marissa zipped up a small bag full of her things, and turned in Ryan's arms.

Marissa: I think I'm ready for breakfast now.

Ryan smiled and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on the tip of Marissa's nose.

Ryan: You already had breakfast…

Marissa giggled and looked into Ryan's eyes.

Marissa: Well, you...

Marissa raised her arm, and tapped her finger against Ryan's chest a few times.

Marissa: …don't count.

Ryan smiled and caught Marissa's lips with his own. When they parted, they stood still in the small motel bathroom, each one of their foreheads resting on the others.

Ryan: There's a small café up the street we could go to…

Marissa smiled and leaned in again, placing a small quick kiss on Ryan's lips.

Marissa: Let's go.

After leaving Cabo San Lucas the previous morning, Seth and Summer had spent the majority of their day waiting around impatiently and trying to find some sort of immediate transportation home. After almost twenty-four hours, the two of them sat in the very back row of a Greyhound bus.

Summer: Eww! I can't believe I'm riding on a Greyhound.

Seth: It could be worse…

Summer glanced around at the array of people scattered around the bus.

Summer: Worse than this? I don't think so.

Seth: Well, what did you want to do? Stay there!

Summer: Why not! I still don't know exactly why we left.

Seth: You're the one that freaked out when he stayed out all night.

Summer: I was worried!

Seth: You were jealous!

Summer: I…

Summer's mouth remained open, but sound ceased to be heard. Seth stared at her for a few seconds, and then let out a deep breath. He turned his head and stared out the window at the passing terrain. Summer continued to stare at him, although Seth was oblivious.

Summer: Apparently, I wasn't the only one.

Seth turned his head quickly, looking at Summer.

Seth: It's probably safe to say that everybody involved was jealous…

Summer: Yeah…

Seth: I've said it before, triangles have sharp edges…

Summer glanced down at the dirty floor of the bus.

Summer: …I'm sorry.

Summer looked back up at Seth.

Seth: Me too.

A small smile appeared on Summer's face, and in turn appeared on Seth's as well. He reached over, and took hold of Summer's hand. She shifted in her seat and moved her body close to Seth's, laying her head on his shoulder. The two sat in silence for quite some time, both staring out the tinted window. Suddenly, Summer raised her head, looking up at Seth.

Summer: So…we're okay, right?

Seth looked down at Summer and smiled.

Seth: We're good.

Ryan and Marissa stepped hand in hand out of the small beachfront café, after having their literal breakfast. They slowly walked towards the parking lot, approaching Marissa's Mustang.

Marissa: Will you drive?

Ryan: Yeah.

Ryan and Marissa stopped next to the passenger door of Marissa's car. She fished into her purse, and pulled out a set of keys, giving them to Ryan.

Marissa: Thanks.

Marissa reached over, making a move for the door handle. Ryan moved slightly and caught her hand in his; he brought her hand up to his lips, and placed a soft kiss on it.

Ryan: Thank you…

Marissa looked slightly confused, but was smiling largely nonetheless.

Ryan: …for this…

Ryan looked down at the ground for a moment.

Ryan: …for everything.

Ryan looked up, his eyes locking with Marissa's.

Marissa: You're welcome.

A smile broke onto Ryan's face, as he leaned into Marissa, pressing her back against the car. Their lips met in a soft kiss that broke a few seconds later. Ryan reached over and pulled the passenger side door open, waiting a beat for Marissa to settle into the car, before closing the door behind her. He quickly made his way around the car, settling himself in and easing the car out of the parking lot and onto the road, heading towards Newport Beach.

Ryan pulled Marissa's red Mustang up the Cohen driveway, bringing it to a slow halt outside the front door. The car doors opened in unison and they each stepped out. Ryan turned, taking a few steps towards the trunk.

Marissa: Leave it…

Ryan looked over his shoulder at Marissa who was already half way to the door.

Marissa: …let's just go in.

Ryan nodded and turned around, following Marissa into the house. The two walked slowly through the house, Ryan's arm snaking around Marissa's waist as they stepped into the kitchen. Sandy sat at the kitchen table, a pile of loose-leaf papers sitting in front of him. He looked up as Ryan and Marissa entered.

Sandy: Hey! How was Santa Barbara?

Sandy stood up from the table and took a few steps into the middle of the kitchen.

Ryan: It was great.

Marissa looked at Ryan, and then to Sandy, smiling in agreement.

Ryan: Where's Sam?

Sandy let out a small laugh, and looked at Ryan.

Sandy: Missed her, huh?

Ryan smiled and looked down at the floor.

Ryan: I really realized…

Ryan looked back up at Sandy.

Ryan: …she completely dictates my life, but…I can't imagine my life without her.

Sandy smiled once again, and nodded his head.

Sandy: She's in the pool house…

Ryan nodded his head and portrayed his classic half smile. His arm slipped from around Marissa's waist, and his hand found it's way to Marissa's. The two walked through the kitchen, and out the back doors, heading towards the pool house.

The shades on the pool house were drawn to their usual halfway point, and a distinct light could be seen from inside the room. Ryan pulled the door to the pool house open, and he and Marissa stepped inside. They immediately heard the sound of Samantha's soft giggle and found Seth lying on his back, sprawled out on the pool house bed. Samantha was propped up on his stomach, Seth's fingers running up and down her stomach, tickling her. His head popped up as Ryan and Marissa entered, a large smile appearing on his face.

Seth: Hey guys!

Marissa: Hey, Seth.

Ryan: So, I'm guessing things didn't work out so well in Cabo…

Just then, Summer stepped out of the bathroom, immediately drawing everybody's attention.

Marissa: Sum? What are you doing here?

Seth: Contrary to what I thought, Ryan…somehow, it all worked out perfectly.

Marissa: Wait…so you two are back together?

Summer made her way back to the bed, a large smile on her face. Seth sat up on the bed, holding Sam in his lap. The two looked between each other and then back at their friends, their smiles growing larger by the minute.

Marissa: Oh my God! I'm so happy for you guys!

Marissa immediately rushed over to Summer, the two enveloping each other in a large hug. Ryan smiled and walked towards Seth.

Ryan: So, what happened?

Seth: It's kinda a long story.

Ryan laughed and shook his head slightly.

Ryan: That's not surprising…

Seth nodded his head and bobbed his knee up and down a few times, looking at Samantha.

Seth: Y'know man, I think she missed me…

Ryan smiled and extended his hands down towards Samantha. She looked up at Ryan, a smile beaming brightly across her face; she waved her hands in the air wanting Ryan to hold her. Seth passed her off, and Ryan hoisted Sam into his arms, placing a small kiss on her head.

Ryan: Hey, Sam…

She let out a small giggle and brought her hands to Ryan's face. Ryan smiled, leaning his head towards Samantha's. Marissa made her way back towards Ryan, Samantha's face lighting up again when she saw her approaching.

Marissa: Hey, you…

Marissa spoke with a large smile on her face, her hands reaching up, playing with Samantha's hair, and running her fingers down Samantha's cheek. Marissa glanced over at Ryan and found him looking intently at her, a smile plastered on his face. She smiled up at him, and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Ryan's lips.

Seth: Please…not in front of the child.

Ryan and Marissa pulled away from each other, looking only slightly embarrassed. They peered over at Seth and Summer, who had moved onto the bed, taking a seat next to Seth, his hand sitting tangled with hers, in Summer's lap. Ryan and Marissa moved to the bed as well, each taking a seat across from Seth and Summer. Ryan set Samantha on the middle of the bed, allowing her to crawl around freely. The four teens all glanced around at each other, large smiles on their faces.

Seth: It's good to be back…

They each smiled again, exchanging laughs this time.

Marissa: It really is.


	63. back to normal

Ryan slowly trudged into the kitchen the following morning. He stepped through the threshold of the French doors, oblivious to Seth, sitting at the kitchen table with an open art book in front of him. Ryan made a beeline for the coffee pot, pouring himself a brimming mug-full, and swallowing a few large gulps. He turned around, eyeing the bagels on the island counter top.

Seth: Hey, man.

Ryan's head turned quickly, finally looking at Seth; he blinked quickly, and nodded his head. He glanced back at the bagels momentarily, and then moved towards the kitchen table, taking a sip from his mug. He took a seat across from Seth, and glanced down at his art book sitting on the table in front of him.

Ryan: How did your meeting go?

Seth: Really well, actually…

Ryan took another sip of his coffee, and nodded his head.

Seth: …the rep really liked our ideas. But, we have to put together a full issue and send it to him, before he makes his final decision.

Ryan: That's really cool, man.

Seth nodded and turned back to his art book. He brought his pencil to the paper, and began shading in an area of his sketch.

Seth: When did you and Marissa decide to go to Santa Barbara?

Ryan: Um…it was Marissa's idea. She surprised me; I didn't even know where we were going till we got there.

Seth: When did you get so trusting?

Ryan shot a sideways glance in Seth's direction, causing him to drop his pencil into the seam of his art book, and lean back in his chair, laughing the whole time.

Seth: So, how was it?

Ryan: It was great.

Seth nodded his head, smiling, as his laughter died down.

Ryan: And Cabo?

Seth: Well, it started out pretty miserable, but…it seemed to end perfectly.

Ryan: Perfectly?

Seth: Well…not perfectly.

Ryan: What happened?

Seth: Y'know, this seems like more of a pool house than a kitchen conversation.

Ryan shook his head, and took another sip of his coffee.

Ryan: Sam and Marissa are still asleep out there.

Seth nodded his head, and picked up his pencil again. He nervously tapped his pencil against a blank page, thinking of how to start his story.

Seth: A few days after we got there, I decided that I was coming home. I couldn't take being around them anymore…anyway, I told Summer I was leaving, and then she told me not to go.

Ryan: What?

Seth: Yeah, man…exactly what I thought. So then, I don't talk to her for about a day, and suddenly, she shows up outside my bedroom door in the middle of the night. Next thing I know, we're running around behind Zach's back…

Ryan cringed and glanced over at Seth.

Ryan: Why didn't you just tell him?

Seth: We did. Or…actually, no…we didn't…

Ryan stared at Seth, waiting for him to finish.

Seth: …he caught us together. His parents have this expansive back yard, and Summer and I would meet back there. Anyway, he caught us kissing, and then basically ran out of the house.

Ryan: Wait…you drove him out of his own house?

Seth looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

Seth: It's not like I planned it this way, man.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Seth's eyes darting away from Ryan the whole time. Eventually, Seth pushed forward.

Seth: So, Summer and I ran after him, and she talked to him for a while. Then, he just, kinda took off…

Ryan looked over at Seth, confused. Seth shrugged his shoulders, and then continued.

Seth: …he was gone all night. He came back to the house the next morning. He looked…tattered, and at the very least, hung over.

Ryan: Zach?

Seth stifled a laugh and nodded his head.

Seth: Yeah, man. Anyway, Summer freaked out a bit, and then, of course, I freaked out…then Zach freaked out a little, and the next thing I knew, I was suggesting that Summer and I leave early. Zach agreed…we packed our bags, and…that's it.

Ryan: Wow…

Seth: Yeah…

There was a long pause, and Seth stared down at his art book once again.

Seth: …it'll make for a good chapter for the novel, though…

Ryan smiled and turned towards Seth.

Ryan: Am I ever going to see this alleged novel?

Seth laughed slightly, and brought his hand up to his head, tapping his index finger against his temple.

Seth: It's all locked in here, Ryan…

Ryan stifled a laugh, and stood up from the table. He walked over to the sink, setting his mug down in the bottom. He turned, once again, walking back towards the table, this time glancing out the French doors towards the pool house.

Ryan: I'm going to go wake Sam up…

Seth nodded his head, and got back to his work, as Ryan exited the kitchen. Ryan pulled the pool house door open without and sound, and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He turned around, facing the large pool house bed, and a smile immediately appeared on his face. He moved towards a peacefully sleeping Samantha, who lay next to an equally peaceful looking Marissa, in the bed.

Ryan moved cautiously onto the bed, lying opposite Marissa, with the still sleeping Sam, lying between them. Ryan stared down at Sam for a few seconds, and ran his fingers through her thin blonde hair. Marissa's eyes fluttered open, immediately looking over at Ryan, who remained staring down at Sam.

Marissa: Hey…

Ryan looked up at a sleepy Marissa.

Ryan: Morning.

Marissa smiled brightly in response, and Ryan turned back to Sam, once again. Marissa followed his gaze, and the two lay in silence for a few minutes.

Marissa: When did you get up?

Ryan shook his head slightly and looked back to Marissa.

Ryan: Not too long ago…when did she wake you up?

Ryan smiled and glanced down at Samantha, before looking at Marissa again.

Marissa: I'm not sure…

Marissa let out another small yawn before continuing.

Marissa: …she was crying, so I brought her to bed with me.

Ryan nodded his head, and craned his body around Samantha's, laying his head close to Marissa's. She perked her head up, looking at the clock on the nightstand, and then sat up in bed.

Ryan: What's up?

Marissa: I'm meeting Summer for lunch and shopping.

Ryan: Back to normal, huh?

Marissa: Yeah, plus I have to hear about what happened in Cabo.

Ryan laughed and nodded his head.

Ryan: Yeah…I just got Seth's detailed description of his week.

Marissa: Yeah? So what happened?

Ryan let out a groan and rolled onto his back.

Ryan: Summer will tell you…

Ryan glanced over towards Marissa.

Ryan: …Seth will probably tell you, too.

Marissa smiled and nodded her head. She moved off the bed, disappearing into the bathroom for a few minutes. Ryan turned his attention back to Samantha, who remaining sleeping contently, now nestled into Ryan's side. Marissa emerged from the bathroom, making her way towards the bed again. She came up behind Ryan, and flopped onto the bed next to him. Her arm draped across Ryan's stomach, and her hand lay next to Samantha. She craned her neck up, and placed a soft kiss on Ryan's lips. They both smiled contently as the kiss ended, and Marissa let her head rest on Ryan's shoulder.

Ten minutes had passed, and neither Ryan nor Marissa had made a move. Marissa turned her head into Ryan's body, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She raised her head slowly, peeling her eyes open again.

Marissa: I should get going…

Ryan conveyed a smile, and nodded his head.

Marissa: …I have to swing by my house after I meet Summer…

Marissa grimaced, slightly, and scrunched up her nose.

Marissa: …put in an appearance, at least.

Ryan: Okay.

Marissa smiled and leaned up, catching Ryan's lips with her own. Ryan's hand trailed up Marissa's back as Marissa pulled out of the kiss.

Marissa: I'll see you later…

Ryan: Yeah.

Marissa smiled, and leaned in, placing one last small kiss on Ryan's lips. She pulled away with a small giggle, and moved away from the bed. She offered a small wave of her hand, and then walked out the pool house doors.


	64. make my day

Summer looked down an aisle of clothes and spotted Marissa a few feet away from her.

Summer: Coop, we are way too young to be browsing the baby clothes…

Marissa laughed and looked over her shoulder at Summer.

Summer: …can we go back to the shoes?

Marissa turned, and took a step towards Summer, a small light blue outfit hanging loosely from her hand.

Marissa: What do you think? Cute…right?

Summer glanced down at the outfit, and nodded her head. Marissa smiled and tossed the outfit over her arm, turning her attention back to a small rack of clothes. Summer walked around the circular clothes rack, glancing down at the articles of baby clothes.

Summer: How was Santa Barbara?

Marissa stifled a laugh, and held up another outfit for Summer to look at. Summer cringed and shook her head. Marissa nodded, returning the clothes to the rack.

Marissa: I don't know, really…

She pushed a few things aside, stopping for a second and glancing down at a small t-shirt. Summer glanced across the rack at Marissa, waiting for her to continue.

Marissa: …we never left the hotel room.

Marissa pushed through a few other articles of clothing, while Summer stared at her, a sly smile appeared on her face.

Summer: So it was that kind of trip.

Marissa glanced sideways at Summer, a small smile on her face. She returned a shirt to the rack and walked towards Summer.

Marissa: Lets go back to the shoes…

A few hours later Marissa and Summer were driving ocean side, a moderate sized heap of shopping bags sitting in the back seat of Marissa's Mustang.

Summer: What now? Back to the Cohen's?

Marissa: Um…

Marissa eased her car to a slow stop at a red light, and glanced out the driver's side window.

Marissa: …yeah, that's good.

The light turned green and Marissa stepped on the gas, putting her car into motion once again. Summer glanced towards Marissa, eyeing her as she drove.

Summer: What's up?

Marissa turned her head towards Summer quickly, then focused on the road again.

Marissa: It's nothing. I was going to go home…put in an appearance with my mom, but she probably won't be home anyway.

Summer: She working hard?

Marissa: Mmm…or hardly working…

Summer: Are you saying what I think you're saying?

Marissa: I don't know, I'm not home enough to tell. And really, I don't even want to think about it…

Summer: Well your mom is what? …Thirty-five? I highly doubt that Caleb is…

Marissa: Sum! Please stop…

Summer: I'm just saying…

Marissa: I know what you're saying…

Marissa turned her car up a small street, heading towards a large gated community.

Marissa: …the way I see it, I don't have any ex-boyfriends left for her to corrupt, so I don't care what she does…

Summer glanced sideways to Marissa.

Summer: I'm sure she's just busy with that magazine.

Marissa nodded her head and turned into the Cohen's driveway, bringing her car to a halt outside the front doors.

Ryan lay on his stomach on the pool house floor. His arms extended out in front of him, his fingers drumming on the floor in front of Samantha. She let out a small giggle and crawled her way towards Ryan. Marissa opened the pool house door, and quietly stepped inside without Ryan noticing her. She looked down at Ryan and Sam lying on the floor, a bright smile appearing on her face. She leaned down, set her bags by the door, and slipped her shoes off her feet.

Marissa took a few more steps into the room, Ryan still unaware of her presence. She quietly moved towards Ryan and Sam, when suddenly, Sam's head popped up and a bright smile appeared on her face. Her hands flew up in the air, and an inaudible noise came out of her mouth. Ryan turned his head, immediately looking over his shoulder and spotting Marissa, who was sneaking up behind him.

Marissa: She ruined my surprise…

Ryan smiled and repositioned himself on the floor so he was sitting up straight. He raised his arm, taking hold of Marissa's hand, and pulled her down to the floor next to him. She sat down Indian style, next to Ryan, his hand holding on to hers between them. Sam immediately moved towards Marissa, and crawled into her lap.

Marissa: Hey, Sam…

Marissa smiled down at Samantha in her lap. She lightly ran her fingers over her blonde hair, and turned towards Ryan.

Ryan: I didn't expect you back this soon…

Marissa: Yeah, I blew my mother off…

Marissa leaned her body towards Ryan.

Marissa: …came back to see you instead.

Ryan smiled and moved towards Marissa's lips.

Ryan: No complaints here…

A soft giggle escaped from Marissa's mouth before Ryan's lips pressed softly against hers. Samantha squirmed in Marissa's arm, causing each of them pull away from their kiss. Sam moved off of Marissa, and started crawling around the room. Ryan laughed slightly, watching her flop around on all fours, occasionally ending up on her stomach. Marissa leaned into Ryan, letting her head lay on his shoulder. After a few seconds, Marissa's head popped up, and Ryan turned towards her.

Marissa: I got Sam something…

Marissa propped herself up, walking on her knees towards the door. She reached over grabbing hold of a red bag, and then made her way back to Ryan.

Ryan: Y'know, between you and Kirsten, she…

Ryan glanced over at Samantha.

Ryan: …has got more clothes that I do.

Marissa laughed and glanced between Samantha and Ryan. She looked into her bag, and pulled out a small stuffed pig.

Marissa: I had to buy this…

Ryan: A pig?

Marissa scoffed and hit Ryan's shoulder lightly.

Marissa: He's so cute.

Ryan smiled, and reached over taking the pig out of Marissa's hand. It was small, soft and fuzzy, with nothing particularly special about it, but cute nonetheless. Marissa reached over, flipping a small tag over on the pig, and motioning to it.

Marissa: Mr. Gordo…

A large smile appeared on Marissa's face. Ryan laughed and glanced over to Samantha, while Marissa dug her arm into the red bag once again, this time pulling out the outfit she had found earlier.

Marissa: I bought her clothes too.

Ryan dropped his head, but glanced over at the outfit out of the corners of his eyes.

Ryan: The pig's cuter.

Marissa's mouth flew open, a mock insulted look on her face. She raised her arm, and pushed Ryan's shoulder, causing him to lean away from her. Ryan laughed and reached his arm out to stabilize himself, and then pushed his body back to its original position. His laughter settled and he turned to Marissa.

Ryan: Thanks.

Marissa smiled and leaned into Ryan for a kiss. Ryan's hand traveled to Marissa's face, running his thumb over her cheek. They pulled away, letting their foreheads rest on the other. Marissa smiled again, and stood up slowly. She walked around the side of the bed, and made her way to the bathroom. Ryan watched her for a few seconds, and then sprawled out on the floor again, this time with Mr. Gordo in his hands. Samantha crawled towards him, her hands immediately shooting towards Mr. Gordo, innocently curious.

Seth and Summer walked into the pool house, each of them carried two plates of Thai takeout food. Ryan looked over his shoulder, and propped himself up on the floor.

Seth: Hey man, you hungry?

Ryan: Yeah.

Seth and Summer joined Ryan and Samantha on the floor as Marissa exited the bathroom. She walked towards them, and took a seat next to Ryan while Summer passed her a plate of food. Ryan picked Samantha up and seated her in his lap.

Summer: Did you give him Mr. Gordo?

Marissa nodded her head and shoved a forkful of noodles into her mouth. Summer smiled and glanced over towards Samantha.

Summer: He is so cute.

Seth: Who is Mr. Gordo?

Ryan: Sam's pig.

Seth furrowed his brow and popped a dumpling into his mouth. Ryan reached behind him and grabbed Mr. Gordo tossing him towards Seth. Seth glanced at the pig as it fell to the floor in front of him. He looked to Marissa and then turned his head towards Samantha.

Seth: I'm sure she'll love it…

Seth looked back to Marissa.

Seth: …y'know, once she learns to recognize colors, and shapes, and…animals…

Ryan laughed along with Seth, and Marissa picked Mr. Gordo up off the floor, immediately throwing him at Seth's head. Seth's body jerked back, his plate flipping out of his hand and landing in his lap.

Seth: Hey!

Seth's hands shot into the air, his voice registering at a higher pitch than usual. Ryan, Marissa and Summer looked at Seth, and then began laughing as they looked down at Seth's upside down plate sitting in his lap.

Marissa: It's not my fault you're a klutz.

Ryan: You better not get that on my carpet.

Seth: The carpet can be cleaned!

Ryan: So can your pants.

Seth looked down at the scattered remains of his dinner sitting in his lap. He grabbed his plate, and stood up, allowing some of his food to roll off his legs and land on the floor. He shook a straggling noodle off of his shoe, and looked down at the group.

Seth: I'm going to go change…and if I think I can handle it, some more food.

Marissa: Good luck with that.

Seth glared over at Marissa, who immediately began laughing.

Marissa: Hey…you totally deserved it.

Seth rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took a step towards the pool house doors and made his way into the house. Ryan, Marissa and Summer glanced at the variety of Thai food now sitting on the floor, bright smiles on each of their faces. Both Marissa and Summer brought their hands to their eyes, clearing away tears from laughing too hard. Ryan glanced back and forth between the two, continuing to smile.

Ryan: That just might have made my day.


End file.
